The Woman of the 22nd Century
by Gotham317
Summary: A rewritten short series of episodes that only include Diana Norton aka Diana Adler, actress and adventuress and descendant of The Woman who outsmarted Sherlock Holmes, and the only woman Sherlock Holmes ever loved. Original story published in 11/16/13. SHxOC
1. The Fall and Rise of Sherlock Holmes

**The Fall and Rise of Sherlock Holmes**

Watson: New London, May 25, 2103. Subject identified, Martin Fenwick. Parole violation failure to report for crypnotic programing renewal. Other vehicle reported stolen, 0200 from Piccadilly Circus.

A police cruiser was chasing a purple hovercraft throughout New London. In the police cruiser was a compudroid robot called Watson by Inspector Beth Lestrade, who sat in the front sat with the steering wheel. Beside her was a young lady at age twenty-five, who had shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair in a low ponytail, and bright green eyes. She wore a red trench coat, black boots, blue jeans, and a gray shirt. Her name is Diana Norton, or simply known by her stage name Diana Adler, a popular actress, but she had her own set of detective skills. She is working with Lestrade on her a case, since she was involved and she had known Lestrade since college. Now she was already assisting Lestrade in her case against Fenwick, involved in the chase for Fenwick.

Watson: Collision alert!

Lestrade: Huh?

Diana: Watch out!

Lestrade pulled hard on the lever but the police cruiser hit a part of the statue of Lord Nelson's hat.

Watson: Impact registered.

Lestrade: Duh!

Watson: Damage reported has been uplinked to New Scotland Yard.

Lestrade: Thanks Watson. Snitch!

The cruiser continued the chase against Fenwick.

Lestrade: This is Inspector Lestrade of New Scotland Yard! Set down at once!

But the hovercraft would not stop. So Lestrade fired at the hovercraft, which sent it flying down to the ground, knocking down four lampposts. The hovercraft came to a stop. The door opened and Fenwick crawled out while his partner remained in the hovercraft.

Fenwick: Go master! I'll draw their fire!

He got up and ran and nearly stopped when the police cruiser landed in front of him. Fenwick tried to make a run for it, but Diana used her own ionizer to shoot Fenwick and have him tied up.

Diana: Thought you'd get away, huh? Not this time, Fenwick.

Suddenly, she heard laugher, it sounded evil. Diana looked behind her at the hovercraft. She gasped when she saw who it was inside the damaged vehicle. The hovercraft rose up and flew away just as Lestrade arrived.

Lestrade: What is it?

Diana: _(stunned)_ M-M-Moriarty?

Lestrade: What?

Fenwick: My master, your worst nightmare.

* * *

At New Scotland Yard, both Lestrade and Diana were in Chief Inspector Charles Greyson's office. As usual, Chief Greyson complained to Lestrade about the damages report.

Greyson: Three downed light standards, extensive damage to private property, a fifty year old acacia tree flattened, and Lord Nelson's hat? All to catch one harmless rogue geneticist? Are you crazy?

Lestrade: Sorry, Chief Greyson.

Diana: Look, it was an accident. We were just trying to...

Greyson: I'm not talking to you, Adler! _(to Lestrade)_ Inspector Lestrade, we are here to protect New London, not destroy it!

Lestrade: You're absolutely right, sir.

Diana: We understand your upset, sir, but it was worth it catch Fenwick.

Lestrade: Yeah! Catching Fenwick was important. We have to find out what his crypnosis crypnotic programming didn't take.

Greyson: Take it up with the science division.

At the Crypnosis Chamber, Fenwick was strapped to a chair with a crypnosis brain-washing machine over his head. Lestrade, Diana, and Watson were in the room watching.

Lestrade: Memo to Greyson.

Watson: Recording.

Lestrade: Chief, the psycho techs explained Fenwick's crypnotic failure on a computer glitch. If you ask me, some warped genius figured out how to fix the system.

Diana: I have to agree with you, Inspector.

The lights in the machine flashed on Fenwick's head, causing him to yell.

Fenwick: You fools! You can crypt, but it won't stick in-Aaaah! _(calmly)_ Ah, merci. Merci.

Computer: Crypnosis complete. Prisoner released.

Watson: Crypnosis successful.

Diana: That was fast.

Lestrade: Get the man an Oscar award. No one that's been crypnotized overacts like that. He's faking it! And we're gonna find out why.

* * *

At 221b Baker Street the museum of Sherlock Holmes, Lestrade, Diana, and Watson had followed Fenwick to the museum.

Watson: 221b Baker Street. The Sherlock Holmes museum temporarily closed due to lack of attendance and budgetary constraints.

Diana: I haven't been here in years. Too bad it's closed.

Lestrade: What's Fenwick want in there?

In the museum, Fenwick found what he was looking for, a fake wig and beard. He kicked at the glass cabinet and the cabinet fell to the floor. Outside, Lestrade had just opened the door when Fenwick broke the door down and ran off. Diana fell when the door came down but it landed on Lestrade and Watson. Then they chased after Fenwick as he ran down the street.

Lestrade: Police, halt! This is your last warning!

Diana: Come back here!

Fenwick stopped at a lamp post and Lestrade fired her ionizer. The blast hit the rails to an underground subway. Fenwick leapt into the underground to escape. Lestrade, Diana, and Watson stopped by the entrance while Lestrade and Diana held up their ionizers.

Lestrade: Come out with your hands up, Fenwick!

Fenwick: Catch me if you can, Yardies! Ha, ha, ha!

Watson: Internal directive 12 C. An unaccompanied officer or a civilian may not enter the underground area without prior authorization. Access denied.

Diana: Ah, well, he's long gone by now.

Lestrade: I'm not that crazy. There's rats down there.

A little rat scurried past the entrance, before looking up at the threesome departing for the stairs. Back at the museum, Lestrade, Diana, and Watson inspected the robbery.

Lestrade: Come on; let's see what Fenwick stole from the museum.

They went to the broken cabinet and Diana picked up a small card that was on the floor.

Diana: "The disguise worn by Professor James Moriarty at Reichenbach Falls just before he attacked Sherlock Holmes."

Lestrade: He stole Moriarty's disguise? What do you make of it, Watson?

Watson: External security, infernal alarm system functional, internal security compromised due to obsolete non-shattered proof glass.

Lestrade: _(sarcastic)_ So glad I asked.

Diana: _(looks at Moriarty's picture)_ That guy in the hovercraft, Fenwick's buddy, who just tried to run us down.

Moments later, Lestrade was at the computer at her apartment doing some research on Moriarty. She was shocked to see the info she received, as was Diana.

Lestrade: This is not possible. Professor James Moriarty died over 200 years ago.

Diana: Now I know that was Moriarty I saw in the hovercraft!

The news channel appeared on the screen and a blonde reporter lady was talking about the crypnosis failures around New London.

Reporter: Breaking news. Crypnosis failure shocks New London. Details on demand.

Lestrade: More!

Reporter: Crypnosis, by which criminal urges are programmed by the human psychic, appears to be losing its effectiveness. Confidential sources inside New Scotland Yard blame today's board hoverjacking of the royal craft coach on a crypnotized youth, who's been placed on probation for joy riding.

The screen changed to an old man, wearing a white jacket and glasses.

Reporter: And finally, from the journal of science, celluar rejuvenation may enable dead cells to be reanimated, according to noble prize winner, Sir Evan Hargreaves.

Diana: Hmm. Remind me to talk to him. Maybe he can shed some light on this strange business.

Lestrade took down an old book from the shelf and scanned the pages.

Diana: What are these books, Lestrade?

Lestrade: These are the journals of Dr. John Watson, who has written and record every case Holmes has solved. James Moriarty, professor of mathematics, according to Holmes, the greatest code breaker the world has ever known. Well, that could explain the crypnosis problem. Thank you, Watson.

Watson: Syntax's unclear, please rephrase.

Lestrade: I meant the real Watson, not you.

Diana: I'm not crazy. I saw Moriarty.

* * *

But when they returned to New Scotland Yard to Chief Greyson's office to report their theories, he didn't believe them.

Greyson: I'm sending you to the brain techs, Diana Adler.

Diana: But, sir...

Greyson: Lestrade, two isolated incidents of crypnotic failure, and your friend is blaming it on some so called criminal genius who's been dead for over two hundred years?

Diana: Chief Greyson, I saw him! He was as real as you are!

Greyson: Appearances can be deceiving, Adler. Look at this elasto-mask the lab techs whipped up.

He picked up an elasto-mask and placed it over his head, changing his head to an old lady.

Lestrade: Oh, I see what you mean, sir.

Diana: What? Now you're going to side with him? I am NOT crazy! I know who I saw!

Watson: Alert! Stolen hovercraft recovered! Investigating officer required!

Lestrade: Thank you, Watson. Uh, with all due respect, Madam…er, sir, let's see what the DNA scans have to say.

Greyson: Right. _(old lady's voice)_ And quit calling that thing Watson, Lestrade. It's a compudroid, not a machine.

As they left the office, Chief Greyson tried to get the elasto-mask off his head but it didn't.

Greyson: _(old lady's voice)_ Oh, zed! What's wrong now? It came off so easily when the techies were showing me!

But when they got to the scene, Lestrade and Diana were surprised to find no fingerprint records of the perp who stole the hovercraft.

Lestrade: Unidentified DNA? Get me Greyson!

In her wrist communicator, Lestrade called Chief Greyson, who was still trying to remove the elasto-mask off his head.

Greyson: _(old lady's voice)_ This better be good! I'm busy!

Diana secretly snickered at the mask being stuck on Greyson.

Lestrade: Hi, Granny! Er, Chief. Uh, guess what? No DNA or fingerprint records on file. This subject is unknown.

Greyson: _(old lady's voice)_ But that's impossible! Everyone's DNA is recorded in the database! EVERYONE'S! It's the law!

Lestrade: Not if you were born more than a hundred years ago. Or two hundred, for that matter.

While listening to this conversation, Diana was coming up with an idea and a plan.

* * *

That night at New Scotland Yard, Lestrade, Diana, and Watson went to the New Scotland Yard's basement.

Diana: Here's my memo for your Chief Greyson; I believe James Moriarty has been brought back from the dead. I believe Moriarty stole his former disguise from the Holmes museum so we would not be able to link his DNA scans to the stolen hovercraft.

Lestrade tried to open the door by pressing a button, but it wouldn't open. So she kicked the door down and they went into the basement.

Diana: In the history of crime, there has been no greater criminal genius. Moriarty met his match, but once. If we are to save the modern world from his evil, we must bring back his most formidable opponent, the only man who ever defeated him.

As she spoke, Lestrade removed a brown sheet to reveal a glass-walled, honey-filled coffin with a face of an old man inside, who was actually none other than…

Diana: Sherlock Holmes.

But once she got a look of the old Holmes through the glass, Diana frowned.

Diana: He doesn't look like much, does he?

Watson: Ambiguous, please rephrase.

Lestrade: You see, guys, the world thought Holmes had lost his life at Reichenbach Falls, but somehow, he outwitted death and Moriarty both. In fact, he died of old age many years and many cases later.

Diana: Well, when we get him to Sir Evan Hargreaves, he should make him young again.

They left the basement taking the coffin with them back to the cruiser.

Diana: Oh yeah, I have one more thing to add to that memo to the Chief.

Watson: Unavailable, file uploaded.

Diana: What?! You sent it already?! Have you lost your halo chips, Watson?!

Watson: Negative. All halo chips present and accounted for.

Lestrade: Get in the cruiser you worthless bucket of zed! You're supposed to help us, not those suits upstairs! Ugh! We're outta here!

The three of them got into the cruiser and immediately sped off with the coffin.

* * *

At Sir Evan's mansion and lab, both women stood beside the famous biologist while Holmes was placed in the celluar rejuvenation tank.

Diana: Sir Evan, you're our only hope in stopping Moriarty. Only you can bring Sherlock Holmes back to life. We know your rejuvenation process is still in the experimental stage, but please, you have to try.

Sir Evan: _(hesitates)_ Very well. It is a challenge I cannot refuse. If only to reassure you, I had nothing to do with this villain Moriarty's return.

The three of them approached the tank, getting a closer look at Holmes.

Sir Evan: Good thing he was preserved in honey, otherwise there'd be nothing left to reanimate. Let's see how he's coming along.

He went back to the dashboard and started pressing some controls. Inside the tank, Holmes gave a startled gasp. Both Diana and Lestrade were surprised.

Lestrade: He's... Incredible!

Diana: What did you do?

Sir Evan: I just started his heart, not to worry. But the best is yet to come, if it works that is.

Pretty soon, Holmes was restored to youth and life. Moments later, on the bed, Holmes lay on the metal bed when he first heard Diana's voice.

Diana: Sherlock?

He opened his eyes and looked up into Diana's face. The second her eyes met those bright blue eyes, neither of them couldn't help feeling fascination and admiration. Holmes sat up and spoke for the first time to her.

Holmes: At your service.

Diana: I'm...Diana.

Lestrade, who had been standing behind her friend, decided to speak up.

Lestrade: Welcome to the 22nd Century, Holmes!

* * *

A little while later, Holmes was given a small celluar object that he was supposed to eat.

Holmes: You call this food, Inspector Lestrade?

Lestrade: How...how did you know my name?

Holmes: Eyes and brains, my dear. The family resemblance is strong. I knew your ancestor only too well I'm afraid. Besides, you're still wearing your badge. _(to Diana)_ And that makes you Miss Adler.

Diana: _(shocked)_ Uh, how did you know my name?

Holmes: As I've said before, eyes and brains, my dear. You have a strong family resemblance to your ancestor, Irene Adler.

Diana: You are correct. But my real name is Diana Norton, because my ancestor married a lawyer, Godfrey Norton. I only used her maiden name as a stage name when I perform.

Later, they left Sir Evan's mansion in the police cruiser. Holmes was given clothes, a new Inverness cape and deerstalker cap.

Holmes: So, you're having a crime wave?

Diana: Uh, how did you know?

Holmes: You brought me back for more than just my good looks and sparkling wit. _(to Lestrade)_ By the way, Lestrade, who or what is that metallic gentleman sitting in the back with Miss Adler? Does he do anything?

Lestrade: Debatable. He's a compudroid snitch I call Watson. He belongs to New Scotland Yard and reports to them too. So, I turned him off.

* * *

At Lestrade's apartment, the news lady was on screen with news about the crypnosis failure. Diana was standing behind Holmes.

Reporter: Breaking news. Crypnosis failures stun New London. Crisis declared. Details on demand.

Lestrade: More!

Reporter: The number of crypnotic failures reach seven. New Scotland Yard has made no comment, but informed sources say the crypnosis program no longer seems to work.

When the news was done, Diana took out a picture of Moriarty.

Diana: There's the problem, you're the solution. Because this is the perpetrator.

She held up Moriarty's picture and showed it to Holmes, who had a look of disbelief.

Holmes: Moriarty? He was laid to rest centuries ago. I saw him myself. The man is...dead.

Diana: So were you. Remember? But I saw Moriarty as clear as I see you.

Lestrade: We thought you'd wait for the facts before you jump to conclusions, Holmes. Maybe it's time you started your re-education.

She picked up a halo learner and goggle-phones, and gave them to Holmes.

Lestrade: This is a halo learner. You put in a vid, and you put on the goggle-phones, and you learn stuff. You still have to think of course, but you should be good at that. _(tosses him a microchip)_ Here, might as well begin with the 20th Century, the golden age of crime. _(walks to the door)_ Diana will stay with you and inform you about things you don't know. I expect you to be fully caught up by the time I get back. Surely that isn't too much to expect of the world's greatest detective.

And she left the apartment. Holmes tried out the device while Diana made tea and sandwiches in the kitchen. She glanced her shoulder over at Holmes, who was a very surprised to learn how much the world has changed.

Holmes: Flying cars? Talking picture screens? Auto learning devices? Women in charge? What's the world come to?

Diana: _(chuckles)_ He's going to have a lot of questions to ask me.

Meanwhile at New Scotland Yard, Chief Greyson was dismayed to learn what Lestrade and Diana had done.

Greyson: Dead detectives?! What's next, Lestrade?! I won't have it!

Lestrade: Then you'll have to solve your little crime wave without his help, or Diana's, or mine! I quit!

She ripped the badge off around her neck and threw it at Chief Greyson's desk.

Lestrade: I'm sure someone in the media will advance me a few million credits for an exclusive interview with _the_ Sherlock Holmes. Especially when they hear how New Scotland Yard turned down his help, in the midst of _the_ Crypnosis Crisis...

Groaning, Chief Greyson tossed the badge back to Lestrade, who caught it.

Greyson: Cut the melodramatics, Lestrade. You win! I'll try anything at this point. _(Lestrade leaves)_ Even expired PIs.

* * *

At Lestrade's apartment, Holmes and Diana had already finished their tea and sandwiches due to the empty plates and cups on the table. During lunch, Diana had answered plenty of questions for Holmes when he didn't understand something and now he was busy watching the news.

Reporter: Meanwhile, Galileo City is officially open to eager crowds. Spokesmen for the resort.

To keep herself busy, Diana was reading one of Dr. Watson's journals. She didn't notice Holmes had seen her reading them until now.

Holmes: What are you reading?

Startled by his voice, Diana dropped the book and accidently knocked over some of the other books as well. She bent down to pick them up, but Holmes picked up one of the books and read them. His eyes widened in recognition.

Holmes: These are Watson's books? Where did you and Lestrade find them?

Diana: She didn't tell me. They were in her care.

As she picked up the journals, Holmes knelt down to help her pick them up.

Holmes: So, not only are you an actress but are you a private eye yourself, Miss Adler?

Diana: I'm actress, but like you, I have my own intelligence.

Holmes: _(amused smile)_ Really?

But when they reached for the last book, their hands touched. Holmes and Diana drew back, looking at each other for a minute until they heard Lestrade coming with the robot Watson. Diana quickly put the books back in their place.

Lestrade: Holmes, meet Watson.

Watson: Greetings, human. I am a model seven law enforcement compudroid. I am the property of New Scotland Yard, currently registered to Inspector B. Lestrade, who calls me Watson.

Holmes: Well, there are similarities. The waste line and an unfortunate tendency to overblow pomposities.

Lestrade: Too bad there's not more. Come on, guys. We have a date downtown.

Holmes put on his cape and hat, as did Diana by putting on her red trench coat. Lestrade turned to Watson.

Lestrade: Stay, Watson! See that pile of books over there by the computer?

Watson: Affirmative.

Lestrade: Read-eh, scan them. Maybe you'll learn something. Holmes is gonna need an informed assistant.

While driving in the police cruiser to New Scotland Yard, Holmes asked about the Dr. Watson's journals.

Holmes: Lestrade, Miss Adler told me those books were my friend John Watson's journals. Where did you get them?

Lestrade: Family heirlooms. You miss him?

Holmes: More than I care to admit.

Diana: I completely understand, Holmes.

When they arrived at New Scotland Yard, the trio went to the crypnosis Chamber where people in white suits were trying to brainwash the youth who had been arrested for joyriding.

Lestrade: These psychotics are the only ones who know anything, and even they can't figure it out.

Holmes: It is my business to know what other people don't.

The man was brainwashed and a smile appeared on his face. Holmes went to talk with one of the psychotics when Chief Greyson came in.

Greyson: So that's the deceased detective who's going to save civilization as we know it. I am underwhelmed.

Lestrade: Give it a rest, Chief. He's just starting to figure things out.

Holmes: Lestrade. Miss Adler. We must follow this young man. His crypnosis will not hold and I think I know why.

Greyson: Oh, you do, do you? I am Chief Inspector Charles Greyson, Mr. Holmes. I'm sure you can succeed where New Scotland Yard cannot.

Holmes: It wouldn't be the first time.

* * *

So Holmes, Lestrade, Diana, and Chief Greyson followed the man on the streets in their cruiser. The young man realized he was being followed and made a run for it. Then another hovercraft appeared and the man got inside and it flew off.

Holmes: Closer, Lestrade. I must see whose driving.

The police cruiser got close enough to the hovercraft to get a view of the driver through the window.

Greyson: Fenwick? Follow that hovercraft!

Holmes: No, back to the yard, Lestrade. The main computer is under attack.

Greyson: The main computer? Holmes, I demand an explanation!

Diana: One word... Moriarty.

Holmes: Miss Adler, there is definitely a brilliant yet warped mind at work. But not Moriarty in my estimation. By the way, Lestrade, might I suggest you go to manual overwrite?

Lestrade: What are you talking a...Aah!

All of a sudden, the police cruiser made a strange sudden movement. Everyone screamed as the cruiser shot down towards the road. Lestrade tried to regain control, but she couldn't.

Lestrade: Zed! It's not responding!

Holmes quickly pressed a button and the cruiser fly back into the air again.

Lestrade: Thanks for turning off the auto pilot, Holmes.

Holmes: Your welcome, Lestrade. Next time, pay attention when I make a constructive suggestion? I do not say these things lightly.

Diana: Whew! That was a close one.

Greyson: What-what happened?

Holmes: Your police cruisers like your crypnosis machine are all linked to the master computer at the yard. An intruder could not only cause the crypnosis programs to fail, but would also be able to wreak havoc wherever the long arm of the law could not reach. As even you can't see it.

When they arrived at the Yard, they got to the main computer control room, but there was nothing.

Lestrade: It looks like he's been and gone.

Holmes: No, that is where our intruder is!

He ran towards a door and pressed a button to open it.

Lestrade: Stay out of there, Holmes! That's the heart of the computer!

But the door opened and a bright light shined on them. There was a man wearing a mask as his robot was zapping at the main computer.

Holmes: Cease and desist, whoever you are!

The man looked back at Holmes and chuckled evilly as he controlled the robot to attack Holmes. When he pressed the button, Lestrade came in with her ionizer.

Diana: Freeze, metal man!

Holmes: Miss Adler, no!

But the robot fired and, before Holmes could push Diana out of the way, she got hit and she slammed into the door, unconscious. Holmes checked to see if she was alright, then he turned to face the intruder, his face grim.

Holmes: Enough!

Then Lestrade entered. The robot fired again at her.

Holmes: Look out!

But Holmes took off his cape and blocked the robot's aim to protect himself and Lestrade. Holmes leapt down and grabbed the ionizer and kicked the robot, and then he fired the ionizer at the robot, destroying it. The masked man gasped, and then jumped out of the way of the falling robot as it crashed at the spot where he recently stood.

Then the masked man took out a smoke bomb and tossed it over to Holmes. Smoke came out, flooding the room. Lestrade had helped Diana to her feet, just as Watson suddenly appeared and grabbed the two women and left. Holmes followed, just as an explosion went off. The man fired a grappling hook towards the ceiling and chuckled wickedly. He took off his mask to reveal that the intruder was Moriarty.

* * *

When it was all over, everyone met up with Chief Inspector Greyson in his office.

Greyson: The mastermind is Fenwick! There's no one else! That cannot be!

Holmes: Sir, I must respectfully disagree. That man is no longer capable of independent thought.

Diana: No! You're both wrong! It was Moriarty! I saw him as clearly as I see you Holmes!

Holmes: Miss Adler, it may think like Moriarty, it may even look like Moriarty, but Moriarty it is not. No matter how much he wants us to think so. Eyes and brains, Miss Adler.

Diana: Please, call me Diana.

Lestrade: Holmes, you once said "Once you eliminated the impossible, whatever remains no matter how improbable, must be the truth." Are you telling us there's no chance she's right?

Holmes: Time will tell, Lestrade. This much I do know and with absolute certainty, we've not seen the last of him, whoever he is. He shall prove a most worthy adversary, and I for one am looking forward to his next move. _(to Greyson)_ You have resignated the computer network with stronger safe guards?

Greyson: As we speak, the crypnosis crisis is over. One lucky guess does not a New Scotland Yard detective make.

Holmes: All the more reason to remain in private practice. _(to Watson)_ What prompt you to come to our aid, Watson?

Although his voice sounded weird at first, his voice changed to the original Dr. Watson.

Watson: My good man, surely you know the answer to that. I am after all your faithful servant, Dr. John Watson. And I shall endeavored to...

Holmes: Lestrade, what have you done? This machine thinks its Watson!

Lestrade: _(fake British accent)_ Elementary, my dear Holmes.

Diana smirked. Holmes pointed to his forehead, rolled his eyes, and smiled.


	2. The Crime Machine

**The Crime Machine**

At the Swiss Alps, a police cruiser drove over the Alps towards Reichenbach Falls.

 _Watson: June 15, 2103._

Holmes: Ah, the Swiss Alps. At least they haven't changed in all these years. It's elegant as ever, pity I can't say the same for Lestrade's driving skills.

Diana: That's what I used to say.

Lestrade: Let's get a closer look.

 _Watson: Miss Diana Adler was certain Professor Moriarty was behind New London's recent crime wave. There was only one way to convince her otherwise, take her to Reichenbach Falls where Moriarty had plunged to his death over 200 years ago._

Holmes: There! Look!

He pointed to a big pine tree that stood over the falls.

Holmes: That mighty pine was nothing but sapling then.

 _Flashback_

 _Holmes and Moriarty were falling to the waters below when Holmes grabbed a sapling tree branch and he grabbed Moriarty's hand._

 _Holmes: Hold on!_

 _But his hand slipped and Moriarty plunged to his death in the falls below._

 _Flashback ends_

Holmes: That tree saved my life. Now as to Moriarty, there's a cave here somewhere. Yes! Set us down here.

The cruiser landed next to the cave as the mist lifted. Holmes, Watson, Lestrade, and Diana walked into the cave.

Holmes: He should be preserved just as I buried him. Observe.

He pushed a big boulder out of the way by stepping on a wooden plank. The boulder rolled aside and there was Professor James Moriarty, frozen dead behind the ice. Diana and Lestrade both gasped.

Diana/Lestrade: Moriarty!

Holmes: And none the handsomer over the years.

He noticed a small hole in the ice as he examined it with his magnifying glass.

Diana: But then who's that guy I saw in the hovercraft? Some relative?

Holmes: As far as I know, he had no heirs.

Lestrade: Well, we can be certain of one thing. That sure isn't Moriarty tooling all over New London.

Before Holmes could answer, the walls around them began to shake and rocks fell from the ceiling above.

Holmes: Run! The cave's collapsing!

Lestrade, Watson, and Diana ran for the exit. Holmes stopped for a minute and looked back to see the frozen dead Moriarty buried beneath the rubble. Holmes quickly jumped out of the cave in time as the rocks covered the entrance.

* * *

Upon returning to New London, the foursome were shocked to see coach crafts and hover trucks everywhere were slamming into each other recklessly.

Lestrade: Hang on!

Quickly, Lestrade avoided crashing into a coach craft. Then, Chief Greyson appeared on the screen of the dashboard.

Greyson: Lestrade! Report immediately! We need every Inspector on duty now!

Lestrade: What's going on? I've never seen the city like this before!

At New Scotland Yard, Chief Greyson told of what had been going in Lestrade's absence.

Greyson: There's a whole new criminal element! Most don't have any criminal records at all! We've got burglaries and looting all over town! This hasn't happened in over a century!

Holmes: Hmm. Very clever.

Greyson: Clever? What's a worm eating, 19th Century, rent-a-cop know about 22nd Century crime riot?

Holmes: Well, first this is no random crime wave.

Greyson: What? You've been stewing in honey too long. How could you know that?

Holmes: Careful observation and perceptive thought. Eyes and brains. Look, these looters bypass all the luxury department stores and went straight for Bon street jewels. Easy to trade for services. Then notice all the microchip warehouses that were hit. Passing up equally valuable commodities in other warehouses.

Greyson: Rubbish and dribble! Why'd they break into the zoo? To steal the rides?

Holmes: Some of them yes, I presume.

Greyson: _(laughs)_ And to what purpose are all these criminals working in tantrum?

Holmes: They are simply following their Master's orders.

As Chief Greyson kept laughing, Diana shot the Chief an annoyed death glare.

Greyson: _(laughs)_ And now you're going to tell me where to find this man?

Holmes: Elementary, my dear Chief Inspector. The Underground. The crimes have all occurred near manholes or other entrances to the Underground subway. And since this crime wave began here, that shall be our starting point.

Diana: When shall we start?

Holmes: Miss Adler, this adventure may prove too dangerous for a young lady such as yourself and...

Diana: So what if I'm a lady! Wherever you go, I'm going too.

Holmes: _(sighs)_ Very well. _(to Lestrade)_ Coming Lestrade? _(Lestrade gives him a look)_ Ugh, the robot can come too, if it likes.

Chief Greyson shook his head no, but after Lestrade gives him the hard look like "remember what I said back at the office if the media knew if New Scotland Yard turned down Holmes' help in the midst of a big crime spree." Finally Chief Greyson allowed her to go.

Greyson: Alright, go. But stay in touch.

Lestrade nodded, and then left to catch up with Holmes, Diana, and Watson.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, a preteen named Deidre was trying to sell old stuff to a man walking by.

Deidre: Hey sir! This here map is for all the Holloway spots in antigravity dance clubs. Only six credits. Then perhaps a halo watch? Tickets to the rover finales? _(man walks away)_ Your loss, zed head.

Her wrist communicator beeped and a dark-skinned teen named Wiggins called Deidre.

Wiggins: Got four live ones at the North East corner, Oxford.

Deidre: On 'em!

She rode off on her hoverboard to find them. Those four individuals happened to be Holmes, Watson, Lestrade, and Diana.

Deidre: You'll be lost without a proper map, sir. Just ten credits of your eBay card.

Diana: I wouldn't mind needing a map.

Deidre: Then it's your lucky day, lady!

Lestrade: Hove it, kid!

Deidre: The name's Deidre, officer, not kid.

She whistled loudly for her two comrades to cover over. Wiggins, and another boy named Tennyson, who rode in a hoverchair. When Wiggins stepped off his hoverboard, he kicked a can into a garbage bin and approached Holmes.

Wiggins: Hey man, I can't let you go down under alone. Even with the Yardie. A hundred credits, that ought to buy the best guide in the city.

Holmes: And that would be you?

Tennyson responded in beeps and whirrs.

Wiggins: Yo, Tennyson! Yo, he's a swift one man. I can see that right away.

Holmes: Could you? A hundred quid...uh, credits says I can tell you more about you, than you can about me.

Wiggins: _(looks at Deidre, then nods)_ Man, you're on. Let's do it.

Holmes: You used to play soccer for Brixton and had big dreams, but in the knee injury ended all that. _(Deidre and Tennyson shocked)_ You've taken up boxing despite the knee, are quite good, though you favor your left. _(Wiggins shocked)_ You like raspberry sour linguini and a girl named Jacey. Whom you don't get to see as much as you like. Your turn.

Wiggins: No way, man! No way, you win! All I can about you is that you used that funky word quid. And you got messed up style man, almost like from another Century.

Holmes: _(to Lestrade)_ Kid's not bad.

Wiggins: Yo, how'd you do that, man? You've been following me?

Holmes: Observation and deduction, my boy. I simply used my eyes and my brains. Your scarf tells me you're from Brixton. You expertly kicked that can to the rubbish bin using your instep. A soccer move.

Wiggins: Oh please. That's obvious.

Holmes: But it caused you pain in your knee, so I deduced that was a logical reason you had to give it up. You have a slight cut on your left eyebrow, a commons boxing injury. _(takes Wiggins wrists)_ Your left forearm is larger than your right, plus you have some ink staining the side of your left hand. Left is usually favored their predominant side. There's a piece of linguini on your left shoe. And the raspberry sours have stained your tongue purple. As to Jacey, there's her name and number, and since you're here instead of with her, I simply deduced-

Wiggins: Zed! Who do you think you are, man, Sherlock Holmes?

Holmes: _(bows)_ One and the same.

Wiggins: Yeah, and I suppose he's Watson.

Watson: Please to make your acquaintance.

Holmes: Pay no heed. The robot's delusional. It believes its Watson just because its downloaded a few old books.

Deidre: He looks like Sherlock Holmes.

Holmes: A long story I shall gladly tell you later. Now as to our wager, I'd like to procure your services to guide us through the Underground. Agreed?

Wiggins: Agreed. _(shakes hands with Holmes)_ The name is Wiggins. But I have to warn you, there's been some nasty doings down there lately.

Holmes: Precisely why we must go there.

* * *

As the group gazed at their surroundings in the underground, three shady characters appeared from the shadows.

Lady: Oh. A couple of tourists lost their way? If you wanna stay healthy, hand over the good stuff!

But Lestrade boldly walked forward, flashing her badge.

Lestrade: Inspector Lestrade, New Scotland Yard, at your service.

Man1: A Yardie? She'll have one of them cool halo trackers.

Man2: We could track all the Yardies with it. Get her!

The three felons charged at Lestrade with three glowing sticks they used for weapons. Lestrade raced forward and the fight was on. Diana knew Lestrade needed help so she joined in the fight. The felons were no match for Diana and Lestrade's karate skills.

Watson: Really Holmes, as gentlemen, don't you think we...

Holmes: Clearly the ladies can take care of themselves. And please, you're not a gentle 'man' you're a robot.

The lady in red was thrown onto Watson's foot, but it didn't hurt Watson, just a little bit of smoke rose from his leg.

Watson: Dear me. I'm quite rusty at this.

Holmes: Now be specific, Wiggins. I need to know the precise center of all this criminal activity.

But Wiggins wasn't paying attention as he watched one of the men fly by him during his fight with Lestrade and Diana.

Wiggins: Oh…well…uh…

Holmes: Has London changed so rapidly? I never heard of Ohwelluh.

Lestrade and Diana had won their fight with the felons, and Watson and Lestrade cuffed them.

Watson: Nicely done, Inspector.

Lestrade: Thanks Watson. _(speaks into wrist communicator)_ I have three felons to be picked up at the Oxford Underground.

Deidre: That was cool.

Diana: Thanks.

Holmes: Wiggins, please concentrate.

Wiggins: Yeah, Piccadilly! That's where it all began!

Holmes: Then we must go there without delay!

Wiggins: No, no, man! The noise around town is 'you go in, you don't come out yourself again.'

Holmes: I'm quite certain I can use you and your companions' services another time, Wiggins.

Wiggins: Sweet!

Holmes started to walk off while Wiggins pointed in the direction he was going.

Wiggins: It's straight on that way, but watch your back, alright.

Holmes: Come, everyone. Let's go!

As the foursome disappeared into the darkness, Wiggins was still pondering on whether that really was Sherlock Holmes.

Wiggins: He sure acts like Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Holmes, Watson, Lestrade, and Diana ventured further into the Underground. Holmes put a hand to the wall and an ear.

Holmes: Do you hear that? The tunnel's vibrating.

Diana: But I don't hear or feel anything.

Watson: Hmm. I'm detecting illegal levels of ouzo and rising.

Lestrade: What could that mean?

Fenwick: You'll soon find out!

They turned around and saw Fenwick with a giant red robot.

Lestrade: Fenwick! Of course! This crime wave is you're doing!

Holmes: Look out!

The robot fired but the group dodged out of the way. Fenwick chuckled evilly as the robot continued firing. Holmes tossed his cane into the robot's neck, but it didn't do much damage. The robot prepared to fire at Holmes.

Lestrade: Holmes, look out!

She fired her ionizer at the robot, but the robot glowed green, probably a defense shield, which caused the blasts from Lestrade's ionizer to wrap around Lestrade instead. Watson lassoed the robot's feet and yanked him to the ground. As he came towards the robot, the robot punched Watson down and ripped the red wire off his neck, which caused Watson to shut down. Next, the robot fired at Holmes, but Holmes rolled out of the way and towards a switch and waited for the robot to come closer.

Holmes: Just step to your left...perfect!

He pulled the switch and the robot was electrocuted. Then Fenwick appeared, holding another ionizer.

Fenwick: Inventive, but not near enough. Sleep well.

He fired at Holmes, but it put him to sleep. Then he did the same with Lestrade, who was still tied up. Diana snuck up behind Fenwick and prepared to hit him with a metal bar, but Fenwick saw this coming and aimed his ionizer at her.

Fenwick: Don't even think about, toots!

Diana: You won't get away with this, Fenwick!

Fenwick: I already have. And little Miss Crime Fighter is going straight to number one on the Yard's most wanted list. But first, a nap.

He put Diana to sleep and she fell to the floor. Fenwick laughed wickedly.

* * *

Moments later, Fenwick and the red robot dumped the unconscious Holmes, Diana, and Lestrade, and the shutdown Watson in a subway train. Holmes, Diana, and Lestrade were handcuffed.

Fenwick: I'm taking no chances with my little Yardie. In fact, I'm going to crime-notize her personally.

He and the robot left the subway and locked the door. At that time, Holmes woke up. Moaning, he sat up and shook his head.

Holmes: Well, that's a nasty bit of a 22nd Century I just have soon have missed. As for the handcuffs…

He jumped and swung his hands in front. Then he tried to fix Watson by attaching two wires together, but it didn't work.

Holmes: _(groans)_ I suppose I must ask one of the females.

He tried to wake Diana by giving her a light slap on the face. Diana opened her eyes and sat up, rather too quickly, cause she and Holmes bumped heads.

Diana: Ow! Sorry. Where are we?

Holmes: Never mind that. Tell me what wires I attach to and I get the robot to get these cuffs off.

Diana: To tell you the truth, I don't know. Ask Lestrade, she's been with him longer than me.

Holmes tried to wake Lestrade by using a lock of her hair to tickle her face. That woke her up.

Lestrade: All right! I'm awake.

Holmes: Tell me what wires to attach where and I can get Watson back in service.

Lestrade: The blue wire to the right copper circuit, the red one to the left.

Holmes did as told, and Watson was back.

Watson: Dear me. Let me get those handcuffs.

He pressed a button and took out a small pen-like object. He used it to cut the handcuffs off Holmes, Diana, and Lestrade.

Lestrade: Thanks. Good to have you back.

Holmes tried to open the door, but he couldn't.

Lestrade: My department.

Groaning, Holmes stepped aside. Lestrade tried to break the door down, but that didn't work either, so she kept trying.

Watson: Perhaps I should try.

Holmes: That won't be necessary.

He pressed the button on Watson and took out an ionizer and a small pick.

Diana: What are you doing?

Holmes: Getting us out of here.

Lestrade: This time, I'll bust it wide open!

As she did, Holmes fired at the ceiling. Water showered from above and the door opened and Lestrade fell out. Holmes and Diana got out while Diana laughed at Lestrade, who was helped up by Watson. Holmes tossed the pick onto the track.

Holmes: Excellent! The track's still alive. Lestrade, Miss Adler, get this train running, we'll need a quick getaway once I eradicate the source of this crime wave.

So Holmes boldly ventured forward into the dark tunnel. He came upon some large boilers, which were underneath Piccadilly. Holmes climbed up a ladder to the top of the boiler, and then leapt across to another boiler. Down below, he could see a young man and his mother were sitting in chairs with large machines over their heads. Fenwick was at the controls. He programmed the machine to crime-notize the old woman, whose expression turned from pleasant to menacing.

Fenwick: Okay crimer, go burglarize the Chase Computer Company. Here's what you are taking. Nothing else.

He gave her a list of things to steal, the old woman nodded, and walked away.

Holmes: As I suspected, they're changing ordinary citizens into criminals. And they are definitely on a shopping spree, but to what purpose?

Wanting to get closer to find some way to sabotage the Crime Machine, Holmes slid down the boiler and onto the ledge. Then he leapt forward, grabbed the wire of a hanging lamp, and swung down to the floor. He lay low beneath the smoke so no one will see him. Then Holmes took the pick from his pocket and smashed the glass of one of the boilers. It created a large amount of smoke.

Holmes: Hmm. Deciding low tech, but effective.

Knowing that there was gonna be an explosion soon, Holmes used his cane to help himself climb over the fence, and then he made a run of it. But before Holmes could make his escape, a big tough looking thug blocked his way with an ionizer, which he fired at him. Holmes fell back as he dodged the blasts.

It seemed as if he was about to be blasted, when Watson came out of nowhere and jumped between Holmes and the thug, getting hit by the ionizer in the leg. The thug prepared to fire at Watson.

Holmes: No! Behind you, stun him!

Watson stunned the thug and the thug passed out.

Watson: Holmes, are you hurt?

Holmes: Me? It's you who are injured. Does it hurt?

Watson: I'm made of metal, remember?

Suddenly, the large red robot appeared, ready to attack. Then, out of nowhere, Diana leapt on the robot from behind, her arms around its neck, trying to distract it from Holmes and Watson.

Holmes: No!

But Diana quickly jumped off the robot as it stumbled backwards and crashed into one of the boilers. Diana brushed the bits of falling metal and dust off her, just as Holmes and Watson came over, with Holmes ready to scold her.

Holmes: Miss Adler, I told you to...!

Diana: Watson and I got worried when we saw the smoke, so we followed you.

Holmes: Let's go. These boilers would blow any minute.

Back on the subway train, Lestrade tried to get the train moving, but it was stuck.

Lestrade: Blasted antiques! Even the great Sherlock Holmes couldn't get this rust bucket moving.

But Holmes and Diana came back, carrying Watson.

Holmes: What's needed is a little 19th Century technology.

He kicked the engine and the train started to move along the tracks through the underground.

Holmes: Full speed ahead, Lestrade!

They made their escape just in time. The boilers and the crime machine exploded but Fenwick and a man escaped. In New London, smoke rose out from the sewers and there was an explosion in the underground as the train sped down the track. Lestrade tried to take control, but couldn't.

Lestrade: The power's gone! No breaks!

Everyone inside the train screamed, as the train kept going faster and faster.

Lestrade: Now where are we going!

Holmes: _(looks at his compass)_ Due south, so that means our next stop is...

Diana/Lestrade: A brick wall!

Holmes: Prepare for a swim!

Diana/Lestrade: What?!

Holmes: If I'm not mistaken, the Thames River is just behind that...

The train crashed through the wall and into the Thames River and it sunk. Holmes, Lestrade, and Diana emerged from the water and swam for shore. But there was no sign of Watson. Deeply concerned, Holmes called out to him.

Holmes: Watson! Watson, where's Watson?!

Diana: I don't see him anywhere.

Lestrade: Compudroids are pretty heavy.

Holmes: WATSON! WATSON, BLAST YOU! WHERE ARE YOU! You can't be at the bottom of the river!

Lestrade: I'll call the dredgers.

Holmes: Dredgers?! What good will they be? You know how polluted this river is, just as it was even in my time! If them and all, he'll be a useless heap corroded circuitry. WATSON!

Lestrade: We'll get you a new compudroid.

Holmes: I don't want any compudroid! I want Watson!

Diana: Holmes, calm down. I know your upset...

Holmes: Watson saved my life! You could've been killed as well!

Diana was taken aback by Holmes' outburst. Holmes realized this and he quickly apologized to her.

Holmes: I'm sorry.

Watson: Holmes? Is that you?

Holmes: Watson?

They were very surprised to see Watson emerge from the water. He stopped to rest as Holmes went to his side.

Holmes: Honestly Watson, we've got to get you water proofed if you're going to continue with tomfoolery.

Watson: Oh. You called me Watson.

Holmes: It is your name, isn't it? Look old boy, I suppose I didn't realize until I thought I'd lost you and how much I have come to depend on you. One mustn't judge the metal of a person by his outside, which in your case is metal, but by what's inside, which is most decidedly Watson. Through and through!

He stopped banging on Watson's chest when Watson pulled out a fish from his chest.

Watson: Uh, not completely.

He tossed the fish back into the river and Holmes. Then Lestrade's communicator buzzed.

Greyson: Lestrade, I just go the damage report. You have some explaining to do. I want in my office ASAP-immediately.

Lestrade: _(chuckles)_ Right away, sir.

* * *

Lestrade: They finally found a way to de-crimenotize all those people. It looks like they got the criminal element back under control.

Holmes: For the moment.

Diana: Hey Holmes, we have a surprise for you.

The police cruiser landed in front of 221b Baker Street.

Holmes: Ah, 221b Baker Street. It's still here.

When Holmes entered his old room, he took a deep breath and inhaled.

Holmes: Someone's been eating fish and chips in here!

Diana: Oh, probably the workmen we sent over to air things out. It's yours, if you want to live here.

Holmes: I like nothing better. _(looks at an old book)_ But where is Watson? What have you done with him? He should be here.

Watson: Coming Holmes!

Holmes gasped with surprise when Watson entered the room. His head looked different now, he had the head of the original Dr. John Watson.

Holmes: Watson! Why, you look...

Watson: Like the Dr. John Watson of old? I certainly hope so. Thanks to that new elasto-mask technology New Scotland Yard's working on.

Holmes: I'm speechless. It's remarkable.

Lestrade: I have one more surprise. New Scotland Yard would like to retain you as a consultant.

Holmes: Superb! Send my new cases over straight away!

Lestrade: Uh no. You'll be working under me.

Holmes: You?! Balderdash! What sort of world has this become?

Lestrade: A better one. For women.

Holmes: And men.

Watson: That rather depends on the man, wouldn't you say?

Holmes: Touché Watson.

Diana: You keep an eye on him while he's working for you, alright Lestrade?

Lestrade: It's a promise.

As Diana turned to leave, Holmes grabbed her shoulder.

Holmes: Wait! _(softly)_ I'd be glad to have your services if I ever need you, Diana. I owe you my thanks.

Diana: _(smiles)_ You know, this is the first time you called me by my name.

Watson: I better head back to the Yard. I'm overdue to go off line.

Holmes: The Yard?

Watson: Why yes. Where else would I go?

Holmes: It's elementary, my dear Watson. This is your home, here with me.

Watson: Oh! I would be honored.

Holmes: Good.

As he spoke, he looked out the window and noticed a familiar dark shadow watching from a distance across the street.

Holmes: Because this crime-notizing caper is far from over. The real villain remains at large.

The dark figure cackled evilly as he turned and walked away.


	3. The Hounds of the Baskervilles

**The Hounds of the Baskervilles**

At Baker Street, Diana, Watson, and Lestrade were watching the news about the three missing kids who had been supposedly attacked by a phantom hound.

Reporter: And to update that strange story about a phantom hound attack on the moon. All that remains of the three teenagers are the shredded spacesuits surrounded by huge hound-like tracks.

Diana: Those poor kids.

Watson: There have been sightings of this phantom hound for weeks now. It's just like all the old legends.

Lestrade: Hounds on the moon? Watson, you've been watching too much of the tabloid network.

Reporter: Missing are Troy Winslow the fourth only son of British shipping magnet John Winslow, Benjamin Joseph son of the American manufacture, and Kelsey James of Towson. Sadly, this is not the first time James has been in the spotlight. Her parents are among the dead of the aftermath of last year's tragic shuttle ten thousand crash.

The screen went fuzzy.

Lestrade: Great! We just get over the biggest crime wave in New London history, and now the Chief's sending us to the moon in search of non-existent hounds and runaway teenagers. Where's Holmes when you need him?

 _Incoming transmission._

Then Holmes appeared on the screen.

Holmes: Lestrade, something urgent has come up, I shall be back in touch in a few days.

The screen blinked and it went fuzzy again.

Lestrade: Holmes! Wait!

She tried to contact him again, but the screen was still fuzzy.

Lestrade: I'm his supervising officer, I'm supposed to tell him when and where he can go. Ugh!

Watson: I wouldn't worry about Holmes. I have a strong suspicion he's already on his way. He never could resist a good mystery.

On the screen was Galileo City on the moon.

* * *

As soon as Diana, Watson, and Lestrade got inside Galileo City, they heard an eerie howl. They looked up at the glass roof and gasped.

Watson: Good gracious! It is the hound!

Diana: Oh my Gosh!

There on the glass roof was a huge werewolf-like creature crawling up the glass. Two robots down below shot it, but it did no effect on the hound.

Lestrade: Impossible!

A frantic woman ran over to Lestrade and pointed up at the elevator.

Woman: Please, officer! That's my son stuck in the elevator!

Up in the elevator, there was a little boy, a young man, and a guard holding up an ionizer at the hound, trembling.

Watson: Good heavens! The guard's panicked! If he fires that ionizer, he'll shatter the dome! No one will survive the decompression!

Lestrade: Watson, give me a boost!

Watson boosted Lestrade up towards the elevator, where she managed to get inside and stop the guard from firing the ionizer. Watson got a rope and Diana tossed it to Lestrade, who tied the rope to a bar and everyone used the rope to slide down out of the elevator and to the ground floor. The little boy was reunited with his mother just as the hound stopped howling.

Boy: It stopped, mommy, it stopped!

Lestrade: But it's still there. Weird. I want to get a closer look at that thing.

When they got outside, they saw Holmes ordering the robots to stop shooting and go back inside and resume crowd control.

Holmes: Ah, there you are my friends. You're just in time. This hound is a very sophisticated piece of work.

The giant hound leapt down in front of Holmes.

Lestrade: Watch it!

Holmes: It's a harmless illusion. Observe, it leaves no footprints. I'll wager I can walk right through.

Diana: Holmes, no!

But Holmes calmly walked right through the hound, revealing that it was holographic, and the hound faded away.

Holmes: Oh pity, and I was just making some real progress. Oh, well. There's plenty more evidence to examine. _(walks away)_

Lestrade: Holmes, wait. You're under my supervision here. Where are you going?

Holmes: To the sight of the attack, of course. Coming?

Lestrade growled in annoyance, but she followed him anyway, as did Watson and Diana. As they made their way to the spot where the attack took place, an eerie howl echoed all around them. When they got there, Holmes examined the huge footprints left by the hounds.

Lestrade: I don't get it. Why would the hound leave footprints here and not back at the resort?

Holmes: Eyes and brains, Lestrade. There are obviously two hounds, this one and a holographic one.

Watson: But what about the old Lunar Legends? Why even the workers who built the mining complex claim to have seen a phantom hound.

Holmes: Oh, drivel and poppycock, Watson. Trick of a light, an over eager imagination, a publicity stunt. Use your eyes, man. This hound is definitely a tangible three dimensional creature. But interestingly, its footprints are all identical.

Watson: Meaning?

Holmes: It's non-organic. The prints of living creatures have continual verity.

Diana: But what does all this have to do with those missing kids?

Holmes: Excellent question. One thing is certain, someone has gone to great lengths to make this credible. And used your lunar hound legends to very the effect.

Watson: To what end? Scare people witless?

Holmes: The tourists are leaving in droves, presumably that was the desired goal. I must see those shredded space suits straight away.

* * *

Holmes examined the shredded space suits while Diana looked at the suits with pity.

Diana: What a tragedy. How awful.

Holmes: I know the suits are costly but I wouldn't call their loss a tragedy.

Diana: I meant the kids, Holmes.

Holmes: But they weren't in these suits when they were smashed and shredded.

Diana: What?

Holmes: If they had been, the sudden decompression would've exploded the faceplate out not in, taking the person inside with it. Creating a very nasty mess indeed I might add.

Lestrade: So these shredded space suits were left behind? To throw us off! Meaning this was just a simple kidnapping with some weird window dressing.

Watson: Oh my.

Holmes: Don't jump to conclusions, Lestrade. It's far from simple. We must examine all the facts to determine the motive. Computer, I want to see everything on Troy Winslow, Kelsey James, and Benjamin Joseph. We have three missing teenagers.

Lestrade: Including two of the most richest kids in the world. There's your motive.

Holmes: Then where is your ransom demand?

Lestrade: I'll come, don't worry.

Holmes: I think not. Computer, what do you have on Kelsey James?

Kelsey's picture and info was on screen, including the funeral of her parents.

Watson: Ah, the James girl. Regrettable losing her parents so young.

Holmes: And left very little to live on.

Lestrade: We know, Holmes. We read her bio on the shuttle.

Holmes: Then you must have wondered how she got to Galileo City. It is an expensive trip.

Diana: We checked it out. She won the Lucky Lunar Getaway contest.

Holmes: What are the odds of winning such a contest? Million to one?

Watson: I don't follow, old boy. What is your point?

Holmes: Do me a favor, Watson. Scan the internet, found out everything you can about that contest.

Watson plugged himself into the computer to search the internet about the contest.

Watson: Scanning now.

Diana: Why are you interested in the contest, Holmes?

Lestrade: Waste of time, Holmes. It's not the girl our kidnapper is after.

Holmes: The girl is only fifteen, did she bring a chaperone?

Lestrade: Why...oh, I don't know.

Watson: How curious. The contest seems legitimate enough, but the company that sponsored it was created just two weeks ago in New London. When I tried to get bios on the corporate officers, the names turned out to be fictitious.

Lestrade: Wait! You think this whole contest was staged just to get this girl to the moon? Ha! Ridiculous! Why?

Holmes: Again, Lestrade. Excellent question. Computer, what is the room number of Kelsey James?

Computer: Kelsey James is not registered at the hotel.

Diana: Then where is she staying?

Watson: With one of the employees perhaps.

Holmes: Computer, show me the funeral photo.

The funeral photo was shown again.

Holmes: Magnify crowd members.

The photo was magnified to the crowd members, only towards a man with gray hair and a black thin moustache.

Holmes: Ah! Here's our man. Jim Garret, according to this news clipping he's Kelsey James' uncle. The systems manager for the entire lunar complex.

Watson: Good heavens, man! How on earth did you deduce that?

Holmes: Elementary Watson, I ran into him an hour ago. He was wearing an identity badge. He seemed highly agitated and was carrying what appeared to be a book of security codes.

Suddenly, red lights beeped and an alarm went off. There was a total systems failure. They had to evacuate.

Lestrade: This is Garret's doing, isn't it?

Holmes: We must get to the lunar power plant as soon as possible. Watson, get us a vehicle.

Watson: Impossible. The whole complex is locked down.

Diana: Then we're in hot water!

Lestrade: I know where we can borrow one. Come on!

Holmes, Watson, and Diana followed Lestrade outside.

* * *

Outside on the moon, they found a vehicle in a small area. Suddenly, they heard a familiar eerie howl.

Lestrade: Did you hear that? It's on the overate frequency!

Diana: Uh guys…we have company.

She pointed and everyone turned to see another giant hound threateningly prowling towards them.

Diana: It's only a hologram, right? RIGHT?

Watson: I'm getting readings for titanium alloy, steel, magnesium, triley implastic...

Lestrade: Time to take evasive action!

They tried to run from the hound as it charged at them, but Lestrade tripped. The others stopped to help her, but the hound was gaining up on them.

Holmes: Look out! Distract the beast, Watson!

They ran separate ways just as the hound got to the spot where they stopped. The hound leapt in front of Watson.

Watson: Get away!

But the hound tossed Watson into the air he drifted away. Diana and Lestrade hid behind one of the moon cars as the hound came on them. The hound knocked the car aside and howled. Lestrade tried shooting it with her ionizer, but it had no effect.

Lestrade: Zed! The thing's got some kind of anti-ionizer shield!

Diana: You got to be kidding me!

Before the hound could attack, Holmes drove over to Lestrade and Diana in another moon car. The two women jumped onto the vehicle and sped away with the hound on their trail. Diana sat next to Holmes while Lestrade remained at the back.

Lestrade: Can't you go any faster?!

Holmes: Not with 20th Century technology!

Diana: Shut up and drive!

Watson stood upon a high cliff watching as the hound continued chasing the car.

Holmes: Steady, Watson! The creature is top headed! Stand ready for my signal! The joints are his weakness!

The hound tried to grab onto the car, but it slipped and fell. It howled again and resumed the chase.

Holmes: Aim for the joints!

Lestrade fired her ionizer at the hound at its joints. It worked and the hound collapsed.

Lestrade: It's working!

But the hound got up again and resumed the chase.

Lestrade: Oh no!

Diana: We're not going to make it!

Holmes: Be ready, ladies! I'm aiming for those rocks!

He steered the car towards a large rock, and then made a sharp turn. The hound slammed into the large rock and fell. Watson hopped down from the cliff.

Holmes: Now, everyone! Aim for the joints!

Together, Diana and Watson and Lestrade fired at the hound at its chest and the joints. They stopped shooting when Holmes came over. Holmes used his cane to open a small metal lid on the hound's chest and he turned it off. He examined the fake hound's paw.

Holmes: Ah, just as I suspected. Property of the Pamlico Zoo.

Diana: The zoo? Wait! This is what that big crime spree in New London was all about!

Holmes: Precisely. And here are all the stolen computer parts.

Lestrade: Then criminalizing all those people. Fenwick, the kidnappings, this whole lunar systems failure...

Holmes: Are all part of a larger, more nefarious plan. Quickly, Lestrade, to the power plant! Watson, Diana, join us as fast as you can! We have no time to waste!

Holmes and Lestrade got in the moon car and sped off for the plant while Watson and Diana stayed behind with the robotic hound.

* * *

While Lestrade rescued Garret and the kids, Diana was the first to sneak into the plant and saw Holmes and Moriarty tackling each other. Diana's eyes widened in disbelief when she saw Moriarty, in person. He was behind that think ice in Reichenbach Falls when she saw him. How could he be alive? There was no time for questions. Moriarty nearly had his hands around Holmes' neck when Diana threw her arms around Moriarty to try to put him in a headlock and pull him away from Holmes. But Moriarty grabbed her by the arm and flipped her aside and she landed on the hard floor.

Moriarty: What have we here? A spy in my headquarters? Not for long.

Then Moriarty picked her up and put her in a headlock. Diana struggled to try to free herself.

Holmes: Let her go, Moriarty!

Moriarty: I think not. She would make a valuable hostage for me. Now drop your cane or I will break her neck!

Not wishing any harm to come to Diana, Holmes dropped his cane to the floor. While Moriarty was distracted, Diana bit down on Moriarty's hand. Moriarty yelled and he lost his grip on Diana, who elbowed him in the stomach and escaped his grasp. This gave Holmes the chance to lunge for Moriarty. He picked him up and throws him onto the floor. Moriarty got up again and tackled Holmes again.

By the time Lestrade got Garret and the kids, Holmes, again, threw Moriarty down. Moriarty grabbed a big green metal object and threw it towards Holmes. Holmes was checking to see if Diana was okay when he saw the green object coming at him and he quickly moved himself and Diana aside, letting the object hit the wall. The green object swung back towards Moriarty and hit him instead as he pressed the buttons on to open a door. Lestrade, Garret, and the kids got out of the turbine machine safely.

Lestrade: Stop the countdown!

Garret: I can't! He changed the print recognition!

Holmes: It ends here!

Moriarty: _(cackles)_ You're wrong, Holmes. Here it begins, all over again!

Watson: Sherlock!

Suddenly Watson burst in, riding on the robot hound's back towards Moriarty. Terrified, Moriarty jumped into the shuttle. Watson hit his head when the hound jumped into the shuttle with Moriarty, as the shuttle flew away. Holmes quickly got a computer overate device and threw it onto the escaping shuttle.

* * *

Garret: Done! All systems in Galileo City are back online.

Garret chuckled happily in relief as he hugged his niece Kelsey.

Lestrade: Great! _(to Holmes, sternly)_ But you have some explaining to do.

Watson: Indeed. How did you know about the cloning?

Diana: Cloning?

Holmes: Elementary, my dear Watson. When I examined Moriarty's body at Reichenback Falls, I noticed a microscopic drill hole in the ice, down to the surface of Moriarty's hand. It suggested to me that someone had taken samples of his DNA. Then, when this man came popping up everywhere…

Lestrade: Of course! Dr. Martin Fenwick, notorious unethical genetic engineer repeatedly arrested for his unlawful cloning experiments.

Watson: Fenwick hoped Moriarty would become his brilliant slave.

Lestrade: But slave turned on master.

Diana: Wait a minute. You're saying the Moriarty we met was a clone?!

Holmes: Precisely. Then, when all the technical equipment went missing, Moriarty had a plan.

Watson: The hound!

Holmes: First the moon, then complete domination of the Earth itself.

Lestrade: Too bad he got away.

Holmes: Ah, but he didn't. I attached a computer overate device to the bottom of his shuttle. He should be arriving at the New Scotland Yard shuttle port in about two hours, Inspector Lestrade.

Lestrade: "Inspector" Lestrade?

Holmes: You are my supervising officer, aren't you?

Lestrade: Huh. Diana, Watson, this whole thing might work out after all.

But little did they realize that Moriarty had already escaped when arrived at the New Scotland Yard shuttle, much to Chief Inspector Greyson's fury.


	4. The Empty House

**The Empty House**

Watson paced sadly back and forth at Baker Street, mourning for the loss of his friend, Sherlock Holmes. As he looked at the instrument Holmes had always played, he remembered how Holmes would play it when in a good mood. Just then, Diana burst into the room. She heard the news from Watson and rushed over to Baker Street.

Diana: This has to be some joke! Holmes can't be gone!

Watson: I'm afraid it is true. I saw it with my own eyes.

Her eyes misted in tears, Diana collapsed on the window seat, sobbing silently. She couldn't believe it. The only man whom she cared for was dead, again. Watson sat in his chair, his own sadness affecting him.

Watson: I have now lost my best friend not once, but for the second time.

As Watson and Diana sat by the candle mourning in silence together, a gloved hand touched Watson's shoulder.

Watson: Holmes? Is that you?

Diana: No, it's only Lestrade.

Lestrade: Good to see you two.

Watson: I'm sorry but...

Lestrade: Come on, no time to waste. I've been stuck all night investigating a break-in at Sir Hargreaves laboratory.

Watson: I'm sorry, Inspector. I don't think I can face an investigation on my own.

Diana: Neither can I, if I was a detective.

Lestrade: Guys, the best thing for you to do is just that. We all miss him terribly, but the wheels of justice must keep turning. He'd want it that way. And besides, I have a need for Watson' particular training and Diana's sleuthing skills.

Watson: Pardon?

Diana: What?

Lestrade: I'll explain on the way.

* * *

When they got to the house, Lestrade led Watson and Diana to the bedroom of Ronald Adair.

Lestrade: Prepare yourselves guys. His name is Ronald Adair.

In the chair sat Ronald Adair himself, frozen alive.

Diana: Oh my gosh!

Watson: Oh dear! He's been frozen solid.

Lestrade: Pretty cold, huh? Whoever this perpetrator was, he's been taking lessons from Moriarty.

Watson: Is he...?

Lestrade: No. He's a Popsicle but he's still breathing. Lucky for him, he has a persistent mother. When he didn't answer any of her voice messages, she called us. The doctors say it'll take seven to eight hours to thaw out. No harm done. But someone sure didn't want him walking around for a few days.

Watson: We could wait to question him, but whoever did this must be long gone. Hmm. I assume the door was locked when you arrived.

Lestrade: You're right. The landlord let us in. How did you know?

Watson: Eyes and brains, Inspector, eyes and brains. The door's locks from inside indicating considerable usage. Since the door frame wasn't broken, it told me that someone had a key. And look at these numbers. They mean… they mean…oh, I don't know what they mean! I'm making a fool of myself! I'm not Holmes!

Diana: I agree. I miss Holmes very much.

Lestrade: You and me both, guys.

Then a constable entered, dragging an old man with a trench coat, hat, glasses, long white hair and a beard. The old man was carrying a suitcase.

Constable: Inspector, we found this character snooping around outside. Claims he has business with ice man.

Old Man: Move aside, young man. I'm a law-abiding citizen, you can't hold me up. _(examines Adair)_ Hmm, not good. Not good, at all. _(puts suitcase on table)_ He won't be needing those discs now, would he?

He took a blue disc out from the suitcase and put it into the computer.

Lestrade: All right. Hold it tight there, sir. I think I have a few questions for you.

The old man took the blue disc out of the computer and put in his pocket.

Old Man: Who me? Oh, forget about me. Well if I'm not needed here, I must be going.

Lestrade: Halt! The computer disc.

But the old man gave her a red computer disc instead.

Old Man: The young man likes to play games, he did.

Lestrade: So do you. The disc you put into the computer was blue. You're coming with us.

Old Man: Oh no, I can't. Much too busy. Here, take your own disc!

He took out a smoke bomb out from his pocket and threw it to the floor. Smoke flew everywhere. The old man ran out of the room before anyone could catch him.

Lestrade: _(coughs)_ Be on the lookout for an old man in a trench coat, beard, long hair, detained for questioning! _(coughs)_ All area units respond! Blast it! _(coughs)_ Find him! I want a hairnet over this area now!

After that, the three walked back into Adair's room. But they were unaware of a mysterious figure across the street on top of the building.

Watson: He was a sly one.

Lestrade: Exactly. I don't know he is, but I intend to find out.

Diana: But his voice sounded very familiar.

?: That's as close as you're gonna get, Yardies!

He prepared to fire, but Diana noticed his movement from the window. The strange man decided not to make his move.

?: Next time, Yardies. Next time.

A constable was taking pictures of the frozen Adair.

Watson: His door was locked from inside yet the young man was somehow frozen. Who could've done such a horrendous deed and why?

Diana: Hmm. Is there anyone who's acquainted with Ronald Adair, one who would want him frozen like an icicle?

Lestrade: That's what I intend to find out. We're going to the Halocade studio.

* * *

At the Halocade studio, Diana, Lestrade, and Watson questioned April first.

April: Ronnie Adair couldn't hit the side of a starship from the inside.

Lestrade: He's still got the higher score.

April: And I like to know how.

Lestrade: Sure, that's not just a sour grape.

April: Likely, I'm a lot better than he is. Ask anyone. The tournament doesn't need cheaters bringing the game down. _(walks away)_

Diana: Sheesh. I thought Ronnie would be popular with the ladies.

Lestrade: Well, April Murray is defiantly not the president of the Ronnie Adair fan club.

Then, Watson noticed the strange old man who had been in Ronnie's room with them.

Watson: Inspector! Diana! I believe we have company.

But when he glanced back to where the old man was, he was gone.

Watson: T-the old man? He was just here.

Lestrade: Who said robots were infallible anyway?

But Diana glanced behind her before heading off to question Moran, she saw the old man. He seemed to have noticed her watching him and he winked at her. Disgusted, Diana followed after Watson and Lestrade. They went inside Alienator's Attack game arena and questioned Thomas Moran.

Moran: No, I'm not happy! We almost lost the tournament because of Ronnie. And now I've got to play the final round by myself. Fortunately, I never miss.

Lestrade: The other team thinks he cheated.

Moran: I don't know about that. But I got to wonder he got off so many shots.

Lestrade: What do you mean?

Moran: I'm the fastest there is. And according to the game's computers, I squeezed off a thousand shots. Ronnie took almost 1500. That's impossible. You got to recharge every ten shots.

Lestrade: You mean he cheated?

Moran: You're the Yardie, you tell me.

* * *

Back at Ronald Adair's house, Diana, Watson, and Lestrade were trying to figure out what the numbers meant on the computer in Ronnie's room.

Lestrade: Look at this, I found another list of numbers. What do you make of it, Watson?

Watson: This is odd. The blasters power control cutoff switches has been by passed.

Lestrade: That's it, Watson! That's how Ronnie Adair cheated! We know the other blasters had to be recharged but Adair's blaster never ran out of power. He didn't have to have great aim, he could just keep shooting until he got a better score. Murray or Hardy must've figured out he was cheating and put him on ice for the rest of the tournament. They must really want to win. You two stay here and figure out what those numbers mean. I'm gonna have the lab boys check this for trace evidence.

Lestrade left the room. Watson and Diana paced the room thinking.

Diana: What do you think, Watson?

Watson: This all seems much too simple. Holmes always said never to accept your full conclusion. No matter how perfect it appears. 'Dig,' he said, 'discover the truth beneath the lies.'

Old Man: Lies! Lies you say! _(enters the room)_ Oh, what do you know of lies, eh?

Diana: You again? I saw you at the arcade, and you were looking at me funny! Eck!

Watson: You've been following us, old man. Perhaps you're the guilty party!

Old Man: Me? The guilty party? Good heavens, Watson.

Then his voice suddenly changed as he whipped off the disguise.

Holmes: Haven't I always told you? Eyes and brains, man. Eyes and brains.

Watson and Diana gasped with surprise to see Sherlock Holmes standing before them.

Watson: Holmes! You're alive! Thank heavens!

Diana: Holmes!

She happily threw her arms around Holmes' neck, hugging him. A bit bashful about the hug, Holmes gently pushed her away.

Holmes: You've been mourning my supposed demise. I owe you both an apology, as I should've told you I was still alive.

Watson: But I thought…I saw you and Moriarty vaporized.

Holmes: Think, man. You saw flashes of light, that's all. Base your deductions on facts, never on assumptions.

Diana: But what really happened?

Holmes: Moriarty was almost subdued when a light from far off broke through the dark and momentarily blinded me. Suddenly I slipped on a patch of formed ice. Moriarty lunged for me and we both fell to what should have been our doom. I may have been temporarily blinded but my mind was still sharp, and my reflexes even sharper. But I had to convince Moriarty's accomplice that I had indeed perished at his hand. And so I hatched a most clever scheme. Alas, I wasn't the only clever one, as you shall soon discover.

* * *

Holmes, Watson, and Diana were riding in Holmes' coachcraft back to Baker Street.

Holmes: I presume you both do realize that one same man caused my supposed demise. Missed Adair's frozen condition, and the theft at Professor Hargreaves laboratory.

Watson: We do?

Diana: They are?

Holmes: Ice, my friends. Ice in July. I slipped on ice, cryogenic project stolen from Hargreaves laboratory. Connect the dots, you two.

Watson: And then Adair was found frozen like an icicle. I didn't put it together.

Diana: You mean we didn't put it together.

Holmes: That was because you both didn't pay attention to what was plainly before you. The ice I slipped on was created by the cryogenic projector, the blinding light was the projector's targeting light and it was obviously fired at me by an accomplice of Moriarty. But who that is remains to be seen.

Back at Baker Street, Holmes was busy setting up a wax bust replica of himself in front of the window and covered the bottom half with his cloak and placed another deerstalker cape on the bust's head.

Holmes: Now do you remember what Adair had on his computer?

Diana: There were numbers and words.

Watson: We haven't yet deduced their significance.

Holmes: That is because they are not just numbers, they are the game scores of Alienator's Attack. T78 for Thomas Moran score 78, R for Ronald Adair, J for John Hardy, and A for April Murray. Simple.

Watson: But what do they mean?

Holmes: That Ronald Adair was not cheating.

Watson: He wasn't?

Diana: What?

Holmes: It's elementary, my dears. Think, why would a man accused of dishonesty chart out the suspect game scores as well as inspect the gun he himself supposedly tampered with.

Watson: Does every criminal need a reason for his actions?

Diana: Every criminal does have a reason, Watson.

Holmes: There is always a reason if one searches deep enough. For example, what if the man actually innocent was trying to prove he had been set up to appear guilty? Now, come!

The trio ran out of the room and into an empty house across the street where Holmes turned on the lights. At that moment, a flash of light appeared from the window, breaking it, and right at the wax bust of Holmes. It was frozen solid.

Watson: Holmes! Your wax bust!

Diana: It was frozen over just like Ronald Adair!

Holmes: As I imagined. We have a fair view from this empty house. Come now! The game is afoot!

The three of them left the building and into the coachcraft.

Watson: But who shot at you?

Holmes: An expert marksman. But we already knew that, didn't we?

Watson: Hmm. Of course we did. You said the glare of light that blinded you came from far off.

Holmes: Excellent. Go on.

Diana: That Adair's apartment fronted the Thames, whoever froze him had to shoot him from the opposite shore, not a simple task.

* * *

The coachcraft landed beside the closed Halocade building.

Watson: But why have we come here?

Holmes: Because our ice wielding friend should have already arrived.

Once inside the building, everything seemed fine until the lights went out suddenly.

Watson: Holmes!

Diana: What the...?

Holmes: Steady everyone!

The figure of a man could be seen in the darkness. One of the games was turned on but the assassin froze it.

Watson: What was that?

Holmes: Just playing with the machines.

The trio ran into the Alienator's Attack room when the assassin froze the door, trying to freeze them. Seconds later, the door exploded and the assassin came into the room. Holmes, Watson, and Diana ran and hid.

?: No more games, Holmes!

The assassin searched the room for Holmes, until Holmes lunged at him. Startled, the assassin fired at the ceiling, creating icicles. A large icicle came down at Holmes, but Holmes rolled out of the way.

Watson: Are you alright, Holmes?

Holmes: For the moment.

They both jumped out of the way as more ice was fired at them. Holmes and Watson dodged several blasts of ice and hid. Somehow, Diana got separated from them.

Holmes: Moriarty took no chances. If he failed to destroy me, his accomplice would do it for him. Fortunately, they both failed.

Another blast of ice shot from beside them.

Holmes: At least for the moment.

?: _(sees Watson's cape)_ You won't escape me, Holmes. Moriarty paid too much for me to let you live!

He fired at Watson, who escaped his blasts. Diana attempted to sneak up on the assassin, but she accidently kicked a small pebble down to his feet. The assassin turned and shot ice at Diana's feet, then froze the rest of her legs up to her waist.

Diana: Aaaah!

?: Come on out, Holmes. Unless you don't want your girlfriend turned into a popsicle.

Before he could freeze the rest of Diana's body, Holmes now confronted the mysterious assassin. He was actually trying to distract him so Watson could sneak up on him.

Holmes: Excellent aim! But then you are the best, aren't you? _(dodges icy blasts)_ Playing video games is just practice for your real job, isn't it? _(jumps and dodges more icy blasts)_ You want me! I am here for you!

?: Then it's over!

Watson jumped on top of the assassin, who fired at the ceiling again, created a large patch of ice. A lump of ice fell on Watson's head and he dropped to the ground.

?: You're right, Holmes! I don't need this game! But I won't leave without my prize!

He tried to blast at Holmes again, but Holmes lunged at him and tried to hold him down. Watson joined in.

Holmes: Hold him, Watson! We're almost there!

The assassin managed to free himself. Diana looked up and she saw that the ice on the ceiling was about to come down.

Diana: Look out!

The ice came down on top of the assassin while Watson shielded Holmes, and Holmes shielded Diana from the falling ice. Then Watson kicked at the ice that held Diana and it shattered. Diana was free, but she was shivering.

Holmes: Are you alright?

Diana: Do I look alright?! I'm freezing! I'm going to make a hot bath when I get home.

Watson: Well, who is our mysterious attacker?

Holmes: Surely Watson, there can be no doubt.

The assassin stood up, his face now seen clearly in the light. It was Moran.

Moran: Who I am no longer matters! You're all being put on ice until I can get out of this dump!

Watson/Diana: Moran?!

Holmes: Of course, my friends. He is the mercenary Moriarty hired and equipped to eliminate me. It is rather a complaint in a way.

Watson: But why would a mercenary play a halogame game?

Holmes: Target practice, of course, and being a professional his ego must've demanded his team had to win.

Moran: Unfortunately, Ronnie wasn't that good.

Holmes: Which is why he had to alter his blaster.

Moran: He needed the edge.

Holmes: And, of course, if your ruse was discovered, he would be blamed for cheating and not you. He went home and calculated the scores. He was going to show the rigged blaster to the judges, but you wouldn't allow that.

Moran: I like to win, and I always do.

Then Lestrade appeared, her ionizer aiming right at Moran.

Lestrade: Moran, freeze!

Moran: No! You freeze!

But Holmes whacked the projector out of Moran's hands with his cane and he yanked at Moran's feet to knock him down. He then pinned his cane on Moran's chest.

Holmes: Sorry Moran. The cold war is over.

Lestrade: I hope you'll enjoy playing your games in prison. I found your DNA all over that rigged blaster.

* * *

Later that night, Holmes took Watson and Diana to the spot where he and Moriarty fought.

Diana: You're kidding, right? Moriarty also survived the fall?

Holmes: Yes.

Watson: How do you know Moriarty is still alive and would still be hunting you?

Holmes: Elementary, my dear friends. Elementary physics that is. _(picks up two rocks)_ Moriarty and I fell off the level at the same time. A physics stands both bodies should've hit the grid at the same time.

Watson: They did. I saw.

Holmes: _(drops the rocks to the grid)_ Remember, I caught the bottom of the level, then dropped the rock to grid. Had Moriarty actually fallen, he would've hit the grid long before my rock. That you saw two flashes is proof his same instinct as did I. Now, come! Moriarty is still out there and this day has just begun.


	5. The Deranged Detective

**The Deranged Detective**

When Diana got to Lestrade's apartment, she was shocked to see what had happened. The computer was nearly burnt and the furniture had been thrown about. Holmes and Watson were already there and they had recently put out the fire.

Diana: Whoa! What happened here?

Watson: Diana, what are you doing here?

Diana: Lestrade called and told me to come down here. She said she had some evidence about a burglary case. She wanted to test her sleuthing skills with mine. Did she tell you the same thing and asked you to come here as well?

Holmes: Exactly.

Diana: But where is she and what happened to her apartment?

Watson: We don't know. When we got here, her room was on fire and Lestrade was acting very irrational towards us.

Diana: What do you mean irrational? When she called me, she was in a good mood.

Holmes: I don't call throwing a burning chair at us and jumping off the balcony a good mood.

Diana: She did what?!

Holmes: But she made it to the other side of another building, so don't worry.

Watson: We better go after Lestrade.

Diana: Right!

Holmes: No, not yet. There may be something here that will give us an idea of what caused her actions. Watson, tell Chief Inspector Greyson what happened and ask for an all point search for Lestrade. Warn him that she is not herself.

While Watson called Chief Greyson, Holmes used his flashlight to look for something that would have anything to do with Lestrade's erratic behavior. He found a burnt package that was unwrapped, with a square shape in the center, and some papers on the side.

Watson: Any progress?

Diana: What is that thing, Holmes?

Holmes: It seems Lestrade was purposely attempting to destroy the evidence she gathered for this case.

Diana: _(disbelief)_ Your kidding!

Watson: Why on earth would she do such a thing?

Holmes: I don't know. Perhaps it had something to do with the visitor Lestrade had while we spoke to her.

Diana: Look at this. _(picks up a string with a knot)_ What's this for?

Holmes: This knot is quite peculiar.

He leaned forward with his magnifying lens to examine the knot.

Watson: A surgeon's knot. Notice how the string is passed twice through the first loop.

Holmes: Ah yes. Very secure and commonly used by surgical doctors everywhere.

Then Holmes looked under the computer desk and found a boxed puzzle. He picked it up and placed it in the unwrapped package. The puzzle box fit the square shape center in the package.

Diana: This thing is a puzzle box. Chinese, if I'm right. And it's been solved, probably by Lestrade.

Watson: Now how would you deduce that, Diana?

Diana: Elementary, gentlemen. Look at those smudges on the unburned portion. Those fingerprints would probably be Lestrade, put there when she moved the pieces to complete the puzzle.

Holmes: Very good, Diana. Your deduction skills are getting better.

Just then, they found a half burnt disc under the papers.

Watson: There's something else.

Holmes: Good eye, Watson. This is Lestrade's report.

Holmes placed the disc in his green communicator. For a moment the screen was fuzzy. Then something came on. A dark room where a mysterious person wearing a white suit and helmet walked into the room, unlocks a safe and steals a boxed shape object.

Watson: A surveillance recording!

Holmes: Indeed. This would be the burglary Lestrade mentioned. Apparently in progress.

Watson: Oh my.

Holmes paused the recording and magnified the screen to the burglar's shoes.

Holmes: Notice anything unusual about those shoes?

Diana: They're in poor condition.

Watson: An unsuccessful burglar perhaps.

Holmes: Yes, you both reasoned so. Except this thief knew the combination to open that safe. As to what was stolen, we will have to look elsewhere, starting with New Scotland Yard. Now, Lestrade is certain to have filed intact copy of the report there. Come! The game is afoot!

* * *

Both hovercrafts arrived at New Scotland Yard. Smoke rose out from inside the building and people were outside, along with Chief Greyson and a crowd of officers keeping civilians away.

Greyson: She's jammed the surveillance system! She could be anywhere!

Holmes: Watson! Diana! Follow me!

The trio ran inside the building to look for Lestrade, unaware of a mysterious person hiding in the shadows and holding a strange remote control. Inside, a fire was started at the computer core but there was no sign of Lestrade.

Holmes: Lestrade! LESTRADE!

While Holmes looked around worriedly, Watson put out the fire. Diana found that the door to the main computer was open. She rushed inside and found Lestrade on the bridge.

Diana: Lestrade!

Lestrade broke off a piece of the railing and shrieked, shocking Diana.

Diana: Lestrade! _(Lestrade snarls)_ It's me! Put down that bar! You know you don't want to hurt anyone. Just put it down.

As Lestrade tried to release the bar, she looked as if she were trying to free herself from something, as if it were controlling her. She managed to let go of the bar.

Diana: Good girl. Now, walk towards me.

Lestrade nearly fell off the bridge when she tried to walk, nearly startling Diana. But then she went berserk again as she charged towards Diana as if wanting to kill her. Holmes rushed in and shielded Diana, quickly moving himself and Diana out of the way before Lestrade could get either of them.

Holmes: Now, Watson!

Before Lestrade could attack again, Watson stuns her and she passes out in Holmes' arms.

Holmes: Perfect timing, Watson. She's asleep. _(picks up Lestrade)_ Let's get her out of here.

In Chief Greyson's office, Holmes and Diana told the chief inspector what had happened while Watson scanned Lestrade's entire body as she lay asleep in the chair.

Greyson: You're telling me Lestrade willfully destroyed evidence from a case, then came here to destroy the computer records as well?

Holmes: Yes, and she succeeded.

Diana: But the surveillance recording we found at her apartment still works.

Holmes: Do you have idea what she was investigating?

Greyson: You know what a lone wolf she is. It could be any number of cases. We were discussing a Nano technology theft most recently.

Holmes: Nano technology? Since Nano is Latin for one billion, I guess we're talking about a very small machinery.

Greyson: Yes, something like that. So Watson, she's been drugged, crypnotized, what?

Watson: There is no trace of drugs or crypnosis. She's physically normal with the exception of increased blood pressure.

Diana: When she tried to drop the bar, she looked like she was struggling to free herself from some kind of mind control, perhaps.

Holmes: I suggest we admit her to Midgard. It is a psychiatric facility for both hospital and maximum security.

Greyson: Good idea, Holmes. You've got to figure out what's going on. I can't afford to have my detectives running around New London setting fires and destroying evidence. _(leaves the room)_

Holmes: Dually noted, Chief Inspector.

* * *

At Midgard, Holmes, Watson, and Diana watched through a window with Lestrade lying in bed while Doctors Cushing, Chang, and Smith examined her.

Diana: Are you sure she'll be okay in this place, Holmes?

Holmes: Eyes and brains, my dear Diana. Take a look down the hall.

Down the hallway, there was a door that was locked and a large X sign covered the doors to keep anyone from entering the room.

Watson: The burglary was committed here. The institute's luger was right there in the surveillance video.

Holmes: More importantly, it was also printed on the wrapping paper Lestrade's puzzle box arrived in.

Watson: And you deduced that the thief has the answer to Lestrade's condition?

Diana: As if the thief must be inside this very building?

Holmes: Presicely.

Doctors Cushing, Chang, and Smith left the room Lestrade was in and, after discussing some of the details, went their separate ways.

Dr. Smith: Can I help you?

Holmes: Yes, I'm Dr. Arthur Doyle, and this is Dr. Conan and Dr. Louisa. We're acting as leasons for New Scotland Yard.

Dr. Smith: Calverton Smith, new argon surgery. I want to assure that Lestrade is in good hands.

Holmes: Have you reached her diagnosis?

Dr. Smith: Dr. Cushing, Dr. Chang, and myself believe that Lestrade has had some sort of mental breakdown.

Holmes: I see, and where may I find Dr. Cushing?

Dr. Smith: You'll find her down the hall.

Holmes: Much obliged. _(Smith leaves)_ Watson, Diana, would you both mind staying with Lestrade to see that she remains comfortable in her quarters?

Diana: No problem.

Watson: But I must say this is risky business brining her here.

Holmes: You are right, Watson. However, knowing Lestrade, I doubt she'd have it any other way.

* * *

Diana and Watson still stayed at the window and watched Lestrade lay in bed. An officer was standing by the door to guard her. Holmes came back after his interview with Dr. Cushing.

Watson: We took the liberty of assigning Lestrade an around the clock guard.

Holmes: Good work. Now we are going back to Baker Street. I need to concentrate on my next move.

Diana: I'm going back to my apartment. Call me if you find anything.

* * *

Diana knew Lestrade's behavior was demented and violent, but when she heard about Holmes' sudden deranged behavior, it was worse to her. She rushed to Midgard where an irrational Holmes lay on the table as Doctors Cushing, Chang, and Smith tried to hold him down. Holmes held a circle-shaped puzzle box in his hand.

Holmes: _(deranged)_ They're in here! Ha, ha, ha! They're in here! They're coming for me! Oh yes! They're coming, they're in here!

Diana: Well this just keeps getting worse! First Lestrade and now Holmes!

Greyson: Watson. Adler. Things are out of hand. Two detectives gone loony for no apparent reason, and Holmes told you nothing of his findings?

Watson: I know only just before his 'breakdown' he received that puzzle box he's holding in his hand, just as Lestrade did.

Dr. Cushing: It looks like one of mine. Yes. This box is mine. Look, my initials are on the side.

Holmes: _(crazily)_ Mine! Mine, mine, mine! _(pulls back box)_

Greyson: Then how did Mr. Doyle, or Mr. Holmes, as you now know, come to receive it?

Dr. Cushing: I have no idea.

Greyson: Perhaps a trip to New Scotland Yard will charge your memory. Constable!

Dr. Cushing tried to object, but the constable and Chief Greyson took her away.

Diana: What'll we do know, Watson?

Watson: We should accompany Greyson. We could be-

Holmes: _(grabs Watson's coat)_ No! _(quietly)_ Watson. Diana. Watch Lestrade. Trust me.

Diana's eyes widened in sudden realization. Watson gently patted Holmes on the arm.

Watson: Don't worry, Holmes. I trust you.

Diana: _(tenderly touches Holmes' arm)_ Please be alright.

The duo went to Lestrade's room and sat in their own chairs while keeping an eye on Lestrade, who lay in bed. Watson was reading the newspaper and Diana was leaning against the wall, with a concerned expression, probably thinking of Holmes. Suddenly, Lestrade woke up, pushed Watson and Diana aside, opened the door and ran out. Before the door could close, Watson stuck his arm out to keep the door from closing. Watson struggled hard, but with Diana's help, they both managed to open the door. They could hear Lestrade's shouts from Holmes' room.

Diana: Holmes is in trouble!

Watson: We're coming, Holmes!

But by the time they reached the room, Dr. Smith bumped into Watson and fell to the floor.

Holmes: Perfect timing, my friends.

To their surprise, neither Holmes nor Lestrade were deranged. They both stood calmly side by side.

Watson: You're not mad! Either of you!

Lestrade: Angry perhaps, deranged no.

Unexpectedly, Diana struck Holmes across the face. He let out a cry as he stumbled backward but didn't fall. Watson and Lestrade were stunned while Holmes rubbed the red mark on his cheek where Diana smacked him.

Diana: _(bitterly)_ I knew you were faking it the minute you told us to trust you, zedhead!

* * *

When Smith was in jail, Cushing's name was cleared and Lestrade was getting better.

Lestrade: So Doctor, what are we going to do about all those tiny robots running around inside my head?

Dr. Cushing: Nothing, now that the Nano bots have been deactivated, your immune system will destroy them. You'll be up and around in a week.

Lestrade: Or less.

Watson: Um, just one thing Holmes, why did you deceive me and Diana into believing you had gone irrational like Lestrade?

Holmes: I only did it so you would both not betray the ruse. By showing less than your utmost concern.

Diana: What?! What's wrong with showing concern?!

Watson: Concerned? Me? I'm a robot!

Holmes, Lestrade, and Dr. Cushing just laughed, except for Diana and Watson.


	6. The Sussex Vampire Lot

**The Sussex Vampire Lot**

At the New London computer center, a terrified Watson was corned by the data-sucking vampire. But then, a flash of light blinded the vampire.

Holmes: Back, I say!

The vampire fled the second Holmes appeared to save Watson.

Holmes: Are you alight, Watson?

Watson: Uh, yes. But, I'm embarrassed to say, I was afraid.

Holmes: You are not programmed for arbitrary self-endangerment, Watson. And a good thing that is, for I have need of you.

Then Wiggins came over, holding a cup of hot liquid to keep him warm in the cold.

Wiggins: Did I miss anything? Mr. Holmes! Don't be angry. I know we weren't supposed to split up.

Watson: My fault. I sent him off.

Holmes: No matter. The watch is over. The bird has shown and the bird has flown. We can go home now and-

He was interrupted by the sound of police sirens. Police cruisers landed beside the computer center, and Lestrade and two officers ran inside.

Wiggins: What's going on?

Holmes: I was wrong. Our bird has not flown after all.

Suddenly, black and gray smoke appeared by the doors and a mysterious black-cloaked figure stood in its place.

Watson: What's that? Could it be?

Wiggins: _(gasps)_ The vampire!

The vampire growled as he came towards the small group, but Holmes quickly shielded his friends and confronted the creature.

Holmes: I command you to halt!

Vampire: You cannot command what you do not understand!

With a snarl, the vampire rose from the ground and flew away, much to the surprise of Holmes, Watson, and Wiggins. Then Tennyson arrived.

Wiggins: Tennyson, did you see that? That thing!

Tennyson beeps and nods.

Holmes: More importantly, can you track it?

Tennyson nodded and showed them his tracker. Holmes smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Wiggins: Come on, let's do it!

Lestrade: Do what?

They were just about to start tracking the vampire when Lestrade caught up with them.

Lestrade: Holmes, you can't endanger these kids any further. That creature is dangerous.

Holmes: That is the data, Lestrade.

Lestrade: Tell _that_ to Grittier New London's database, it just crashed!

Holmes: Now, Lestrade-

Lestrade: Furthermore, if there's any tracking to be done, I'm the one who's going to do it. Now go home kids! That's an order!

Holmes: You heard Lestrade, everyone. Let us get our rest. Tomorrow will be a big day.

The group walked away into the fog towards home.

Lestrade: I didn't mean you, Holmes!

Holmes: I know that. Goodnight Lestrade.

Lestrade: Ugh!

But in the shadows, Moriarty watched as Holmes and company disappeared.

Moriarty: Oh yes. Tomorrow will be a VERY big day.

Also hiding in the shadows, the silhouette of Diana Adler, wearing a familiar black cloak, watches Holmes and the gang return to their homes, and had seen Moriarty disappear in the fog. She knew at once he was planning something diabolical tomorrow and knew she had to stop him, with a little help from a friend standing in the shadows behind her.

* * *

Moriarty: Now Holmes, where is this vampire I seek?

Holmes refused to answer.

Moriarty: Speak out! Or your friends shall suffer my wrath!

He pointed the ionizer at the Irregulars and Watson, threateningly. Suddenly, a gray and black cloud appeared out of nowhere. Everyone gasped in fright, even Moriarty. The cloud materialized into the vampire, who surprisingly shielded them from Moriarty.

Vampire: Do not hurt these innocent mortals. It is me you want.

Moriarty: How right you are. _(chuckles)_ My new partner in crime!

Lestrade: Partner this, Moriarty!

Lestrade ran in and kicked the ionizer out of Moriarty's grasp and landed in Holmes' hands.

Holmes: Nicely done, Lestrade!

Lestrade: You're under arrest, Moriarty. _(holds handcuffs)_ Lesson number one; never cuff a cop with her own cuffs. She might know how to get out of them. _(Moriarty looks for Fenwick)_ And this time your little beauty queen won't be around to help you out.

Moriarty: I need no man's help from the likes of you, Yardies!

Moriarty dropped a smoke bomb and the room was filled with smoke. When the smoke cleared, Moriarty had vanished.

Holmes: Don't panic. Moriarty is gone and I doubt he will be back. At least not immediately. _(to the vampire)_ You may reveal yourself now, Miss Amanda Wheelwright.

The vampire was surrounded by a golden aura and was engulfed in gray smoke. The smoke cleared away and a tween girl was in its place.

Amanda: _(raspy voice)_ How-how did you… _(Holmes gives her a look)_ Well, I guess I don't have to disguise my voice anymore. You caught me red-handed, Mr. Holmes.

Holmes: _(takes her hand)_ Red and yellow handed to be precise.

Amanda: I should've known you've noticed.

But at that moment, another figure clad in black emerged from the shadows, startling everyone except for Amanda. It was another vampire...but when he removed his mask he was none other than - DIANA?!

Lestrade: What's going on here?!

Watson: Are you in on this charade?!

Diana: All I can say is I was helping a damsel in distress. _(smirks at Holmes)_ I see you weren't expecting me, were you, Sherlock?

Holmes: _(baffled)_ Uh, no. Of course not.

Tennyson moved towards Amanda and beeped.

Amanda: What did he say?

Holmes: Tennyson says that you are anything but dumb. He has never met anyone who could hack as well as you, well, except himself of course. And he thinks you are rather attractive as well.

Lestrade: I hate to be the one to put a damper on the festivities but...young lady, you have a lot of explaining to do. I'm afraid I have to place you under arrest.

Diana: _(warningly)_ If you do, I'll my lawyer ready to stop you.

Holmes: Now Lestrade, Amanda was just doing her suffix duty.

Lestrade: Oh, really? And how do you figure that?

Holmes: Elementary, my dear Lestrade. You see how Miss Amanda is a genius in many ways. While hacking into the Sussex County database… _(Amanda blushes)_ searching according to Tennyson, for the home address of a certain holovideo star who has a state in the area.

Amanda: I know it was wrong Mr. Holmes, I shouldn't have done it. I just wanted to send him a birthday card.

Lestrade: _(shakes her head)_ Kids.

Holmes: While illegally inside the system, Amanda discovered she was not alone. There was another intruder in the system, Moriarty. He was tagging certain financial data, leading Amanda to conclude that this misadventure was frailer to bigger and better thefts. So Amanda decided to beat him to the punch hoping her attack would alert the authorities to certain inherited weaknesses in the system. Amanda created a vampire avatar which she felt would draw public attention to the problem of data theft. She deleted the entire Sussex County database, but then immediately restored the system not wishing to do real harm. To convince us the vampire was real, she crushed a holovideo disc. But there was no decree it was a recording. Then she used the exact same sequence again during the first bank data theft. She designed her vampire based on 200 year old black and white movies, but couldn't resist adding her own color touches. Such as fingernails, decorated in a mater common only among young, fashion, conscious, New London girls, as our Deidre was quick to notice. However, she did not count on our Tennyson's ability to examine the Sussex County data backup system and discover not one but three unauthorized intruders. One by her, another by Moriarty, and the final one by her vampire creation. Unfortunately, the authorities did not react fast enough, leaving it up to her to thwart Moriarty's continuing efforts to steal the first bank and greater New London database by getting there first. Am I correct, Amanda?

Amanda: To the maxo!

Holmes: _(to Diana)_ As for you...

Diana: I caught her snooping inside the Sussex County system during my evening walk. She told me what Moriarty was up to and begged me not to tell the police.

Amanda: I didn't want to get you into trouble. Besides, I'm a big fan of Miss Adler.

Lestrade: That explains a lot.

Diana: She asked for my help because she couldn't do this alone. As an actress, I can easily disguise my voice and vampire costumes is nothing new to me. I had to lure the police away from her while she made her escape after draining the database system.

Watson: Then...it was you from last night! You nearly gave me an overload!

Wiggins: I thought for a second you were going to suck my blood!

Diana: For that, I apologize. I only wanted to scare you away so nobody would bother Amanda. But that was Amanda you had seen escaping the Grittier New London's database, not me. And that was me trying to warn you to leave the underground because Moriarty was down here. I really had a hard time trying to keep him away from Amanda, but he tracked us down.

Holms: So, there never was a vampire and there never were any data thefts. The databases were restored when Moriarty was no longer a threat. We should applaud Diana for her acting skills and give Miss Wheelwright a medal, Lestrade.

Lestrade: Yes, but Amanda and Diana should've come to the police in the first place. Even if it meant admitting that she was hacking into the system illegally. As a result of this masquerade, people were frightened, not to mention that considerable property damage was incurred.

Holmes: Most of which was caused by you, Lestrade. I am sure Amanda will do community service in pence for an authorized transgression. As long as Diana does wish to help her, I see no fault in that. Though I admit its not the first time I've been outwitted by a woman. _(Diana chuckles)_ And agreeing never to violate the law again, right, Amanda?

Amanda: _(nods)_ Just keep that creep Moriarty out of my life.

Holmes: I shall do my best. That is my sole reason for being here. Come! Let us go.

Deidre: Say Amanda, where do you buy your nail polish?

And everyone laughed as they headed for the exit.


	7. The Blue Carbuncle

**The Blue Carbuncle**

At Baker Street, Holmes was sitting at the window, listening to those annoying robots singing carols. Then Watson came into the room with a present, in purple wrapping paper and red ribbon.

Watson: Merry Christmas, Holmes!

But Holmes only responded with an exasperated groan.

Watson: Come now, Holmes. Where's your Christmas spirit?

Holmes: Ask me when I'm not longer tormented by singing robots. I mean, how much Christmas spirit can a person get from a machine?

Hurt by this comment, Watson left the present on the table and went to sit by the vidphone, sighing sadly. Realizing what he said upset Watson, Holmes tried to be a little friendly.

Holmes: Present Company included.

Watson: Of course. I didn't realize you were such a sentimental man, Holmes.

Holmes: I didn't realize how much I've enjoyed Victorian Christmases...until I experienced a modern one.

There was a knock at the door. Holmes went to answer it. His eyes widen when he saw how different and beautiful Diana looked in a green bodycon dress and her hair done in a bun.

Diana: Happy Holidays, Sherlock.

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Holmes was momentarily stunned, but it didn't bother him.

Diana: There's a mistletoe on your door.

Holmes: Uh, please, come in.

Diana: _(enters the room)_ Thanks. And I got you something.

She gave him the wrapped gift. Holmes lifted the lid off the box. Inside was a brown robe, with a white shirt underneath, and blue tie. Holmes accepted the gift.

Holmes: It's perfect! Thank you.

Just then, the news channel came on.

Reporter: This Christmas Eve, the toy on every child's and every parent's wish list is the talking Carbuncle doll. Last minute shoppers will do anything to obtain one of these irreverent animatronic characters, including robbery.

Holmes: Indeed! A perfect example. Back in my day, Christmas was about spending time with family and friends, not about getting the doll of the moment.

Diana: Something wrong, Holmes?

Watson: I'm afraid he's not in the Christmas spirit this season.

Reporter: In related news, the American James Ryder, the brother and onetime partner of the maker of the Carbuncle doll, has been missing for several days.

Lestrade: _(entering)_ Merry Christmas!

Diana: Merry Christmas, Lestrade!

Holmes: Hrm. End broadcast.

Watson: Our friend is depressed by the commercialism of Christmas, Inspector.

Diana: He's turning into a Scrooge.

Holmes: Christmas should be more about enjoying what you have, not what you get.

Lestrade: Well, I might have something that will cheer you up. _(pulls out a blue Carbuncle doll)_

Holmes: ( _chuckles)_ A blue Carbuncle doll? Really, Inspector, you shouldn't have.

Lestrade: Ugh. It's not a present, it's a case. It's all that's left of a robbery I stumbled on just now. I like to find the poor guy who lost it.

Watson: Surely you can't expect to interest Sherlock Holmes with a simple case of lost and found.

Holmes: My good man, it can be the simplest puzzles of the most difficult to solve. What about the hat, Inspector?

Lestrade: It's nothing really. The guy lost it when he ran. _(gives Holmes the hat)_

Holmes: I would say it's far from nothing. This hat could tell us volumes of the wearer. Be a good man and analysis this for me, would you Watson?

He gave Watson the hat, who started to scan it. Holmes inspected the Carbuncle doll.

Holmes: What is so special about this doll that would make grown men fight over it?

He pressed the button on the doll's back and set it down on the floor to see what would happen. Suddenly, the Carbuncle doll came to life.

Carbuncle: _(yawns)_ Boy, what a more fest. Next time you turn me off at least leave me something to read.

Holmes, Watson, Lestrade, and Diana stared down at the now talking doll in utter silence.

Carbuncle: What are you staring at? Do I have something in my teeth? Make a video, it'll last longer.

The foursome exchanged glances but said nothing for a second.

Holmes: Indeed, the simple puzzle appears to be most interesting.

Carbuncle: Hey, what's this do?

He picked up the keyboard and started to play it, but Lestrade took it away.

Lestrade: Don't touch that!

Carbuncle: Hey! What gives, bossy?

Diana: Well, she _is_ bossy.

Holmes: I don't believe this is a standard issue Carbuncle doll.

Carbuncle: Boy, nothing gets by you, does it?

Holmes: However, I wouldn't say it's an improvement.

Watson: Dear me! Why would anyone want to give this doll to their child?

Carbuncle: Say, when I grow up, I wanna be just like you.

Watson: Oh. Thank you.

Carbuncle: Only thinner.

Watson: Eck.

Holmes: _(kneels down)_ Do you know who programmed you?

Carbuncle: Do you know _who_ programmed _you?_

Holmes: This doll is clearly designed with a purpose in mind. However-

Carbuncle: Says who? There are plenty of things that don't have a purpose. The appendix, that's one for example. You, that's another.

Holmes: _(groans irritably, then stands up)_ Hmm. The appendix. This doll is far too advanced to be a mere plaything. I fear that the scuffle you broke up, Inspector, could have far greater implications. Watson, what is your analysis?

Watson: DNA traces from a gray hair. I checked it with the Yard's computer, his name is Henry Baker. I have his address as well.

Holmes: _(gets his cape and hat)_ Excellent! Then let's not dally any longer!

Diana, Watson, and Lestrade exchanged puzzled glances when Holmes left, but they followed him outside anyway. Lestrade was carrying the Carbuncle doll.

Lestrade: I'll call the Yard for backup before we hit Baker's.

Holmes: Nonsense Lestrade. Best to use the element of surprise while we still have it. No backup will be necessary. He is not the danger.

Suddenly, a blast from an inhibiter beam from a hovertruck came out of nowhere. The hovertruck came speeding towards them, shooting.

Carbuncle: What was that you were saying about not needing backup, Holmesy?

Lestrade dropped the doll and began firing with her ionizer.

Lestrade: Jump in!

Holmes, Watson, and Diana jumped into the police cruiser.

Lestrade: They must've been waiting for us. We have to get out of here.

She grabbed the doll and tossed him into the cruiser. Lestrade fired a few more shots, then jumped in, and the chase was on. The hovertruck kept firing at the police cruiser, but the Carbuncle doll was enjoying the ride.

Carbuncle: Na, na! You missed us! Vroom, vroom! _(laughs)_

Watson: Get down this instance!

Carbuncle: Make me!

Lestrade: Someone turn that thing off!

Watson: Do behave! The Inspector is trying to drive!

Carbuncle: 'Trying' being the operative word. How many of these things has she crashed?

Holmes: I must say, Inspector, it _is_ a quick study.

Carbuncle: Watch the inanimate objects, would you?!

The cruiser nearly hit a building.

Watson: That is quite enough! Since you can't behave, I think it's time we turn you off!

Carbuncle: I think it's time we turned you off! Where's that power switch?

Diana: _(angrily)_ WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?!

They both did shut up. The police cruiser came close to hitting the road.

Holmes: Inspector, look out!

The cruiser hit the road, but it went in the air again. It also hit a lady's hovertruck during the chase. The inhibiter beam hit the police cruiser from behind, and the cruiser began hurling towards the ground. Everyone screamed while the Carbuncle doll cheered. However, Lestrade pushed a lever forward the keep the cruiser going straight upward. The hovertruck was still firing at them.

Lestrade: Blast it! Time to take evasive action!

Holmes: Lestrade?

Lestrade: Hold on!

The cruiser sped through two buildings that were so close together. Up ahead was a bus.

Holmes: Look out ahead!

The police cruiser managed to make it past the bus without getting hit. The hovertruck went a different direction.

Holmes: I see we managed to elude our pursuers. Well done, Lestrade.

Carbuncle: Whoo! Can we do that again?

Holmes: Watson, could you hand me that hat? _(Watson gives him the hat)_ Our sole link to Mr. Baker. Watson, what does this hat tell you?

Watson: It's well worn with patches that have been touched up by a marker. The fine silk lining material is old, but shows that it was once a top quality hat.

Holmes: A fine analysis, Watson.

Carbuncle: "A fine analysis, Watson."

Holmes: But what do you deduce from your analysis?

Carbuncle: "But what do you deduce from your analysis?"

Lestrade: Isn't there something we can do to shut that thing up?

Carbuncle: "Isn't there something we can do to shut that thing up?"

Diana: _(angrily)_ SHUT UP!

Holmes: We could find some work to keep it busy. What you failed to do with your analysis, Watson, was to draw any conclusions. Observe. Even in this age, I can tell an expensive hat when I see one. That fact that this hat is so worn indicates that its owner, though once wealthy, has it hard times.

Lestrade: Maybe it's just a favorite hat or he bought it a used clothing store.

Holmes: No. Eyes and brains, Lestrade. These spots that have been so carefully touched up, indicate that while he may not have had the money he once did, he still has his self-respect. He wants to look prosperous, even if he can't afford it.

Lestrade: So, he's trying to hide the fact that he's come down in the world.

Holmes: Very good Lestrade. You're getting better at this. The fact that the silk is eroding away coupled with the gray hair Watson uncovered earlier leads me to believe that this man is middle-aged and isn't in the best of shape.

Carbuncle: Is that your hat, tubby?

Watson only glared at the doll. Diana nearly cracked a smile with Watson being called tubby.

Lestrade: No matter how annoying this doll is, it's worth a lot of money to someone. Our Baker could be trying to sell it to the highest bidder.

Holmes: Possibly, or he may just have been getting it for his children. That is what we need to find out. And in the process, we will learn more about the other players in this game. There're not just amateur's works here.

* * *

After a long drive, Holmes, Watson, Lestrade, and Diana made it to Baker's house in a run-down neighborhood. Lestrade knocked on the door and Mr. Baker opened the door.

Mr. Baker: Yes? What is it?

Lestrade: I'm Inspector Lestrade of New Scotland Yard. I'm looking for the owner of this hat.

She took out Baker's hat from her purse and handed it to him.

Mr. Baker: I thought I'd lost that for good. Thank you. Did you happen to find a doll with this?

Holmes: Indeed, we did.

Mr. Baker: You did! Oh, thank heavens!

Lestrade: Unfortunately, I found it broken to pieces.

Mr. Baker: Oh, I see. It must've gotten broken in the struggle.

Diana: We're sorry to say so. Sadly, there's been a lot of robberies this Christmas.

Lestrade: I don't usually do this but… _(takes out green carbuncle)_ This green carbuncle was caught in a sketchier during a looting.

Mr. Baker: _(takes green carbuncle)_ Oh, Inspector! Thank you! You don't know how much this will mean to my little girl!

Diana: We do have the broken bits of the old doll if you would like them.

Mr. Baker: Oh, no thank you. Just a bad reminder that would be. You have no idea how much joy this will bring to my family. I'm in your debt.

Holmes: You can repay that debt now. By telling us where you brought your original doll.

Mr. Baker: Certainly. It was the Windigate Toy Store.

* * *

The police cruiser pulled up at the toy store with the large clown on top. As Holmes, Watson, and Irina got out, Lestrade shut the door in the Carbuncle's face.

Lestrade: Stay!

The Carbuncle responded by sticking his tongue out at Lestrade from the window. As the group neared the doors, Holmes stopped.

Holmes: Maybe I was wrong before.

Watson: About what, Holmes?

Holmes: About Christmas. It is too commercial, but perhaps the gift of giving hasn't changed - the pleasure one gets from giving something to another. _(sighs)_ I can just imagine the joy we've given Mr. Baker's little girl. _That_ is what Christmas should be about.

This moment of realization for Holmes was interrupted by two men arguing inside the shop. James Ryder was ejected from the store by the rude employee.

Holmes: Perhaps I can help you with your little dilemma. I couldn't help but overhear.

Ryder: I doubt it fella, but thanks all the same.

Holmes: Oh, I believe I can put your doubts to rest, Dr. Ryder.

The man stopped walking when he heard his name.

Ryder: Uh, I don't have the doll!

Holmes: Yes, we know that as well. I believe it is one specific doll you are looking for. _(cruiser door opens)_ An annoying blue one.

The Carbuncle was at the front seat behind the wheel.

Carbuncle: Hey, would you mind shutting the door? I'm driving here.

Lestrade: Get in the back!

Carbuncle: what? And let you drive? Fat chance! Vroom, vroom! _(laughs)_

Ryder: That's mine! Where did you find him? Who sent you?

Holmes: We were sent solely by our desire to solve an interesting problem. We know that you're the brother of the man that makes the carbuncle dolls, and that you hid something at your brother's factory in a shipment that wasn't supposed to go out. _(picks up the doll)_ In this doll to be exact. Perhaps you can shed some light on what purpose the doll serves.

He dropped the Carbuncle doll to the ground.

Carbuncle: There you go again with that nonsense! I have no purpose, I'm a free spirit!

Ryder: _(sighs)_ My brother and I developed a processer that could make machines actually think like humans.

Carbuncle: No wonder I'm so confused.

Ryder: He wanted to go the conservative route and start off with dolls. But I had grander ideas for what our processer could do.

Moriarty: Plans that I funded!

Everyone looked up to see the hovertruck, the very same one that pursued them earlier, floating before them, with Moriarty and Fenwick inside.

Holmes: Moriarty! What took you so long?! Your henchman has demonstrated a deplorable lack of subtlety!

Moriarty: So true, Holmes. I do wish I could stay and verbally spur…actually, no I don't.

He set the inhibiter beams to shoot the police cruiser, destroying it.

Moriarty: Give me the doll!

Lestrade held up her ionizer to fire.

Moriarty: Really Inspector, you can't be serious.

Holmes shook his head at her, so Lestrade put away her ionizer.

Moriarty: Holmes, I don't have time to waste! It is Christmas, after all. Just give me my present and I'll be on my way.

Holmes was about to reach down and take the doll when Ryder grabbed it first.

Ryder: No! You can't! He's planning on making his own robot army!

Holmes: In light of the situation, I don't believe we have much a choice.

Looking at the inhibiter beams aimed at them, Ryder knew Holmes was right. He gave Holmes the doll, who then tossed him to Moriarty, who tossed it onto Fenwick's lap.

Carbuncle: Not him again!

Holmes: So, Moriarty, your plan to build an army of dolls to do all your heavy labor appears to be working.

Moriarty: So it would seem.

Ryder: You can't let him get away with this! Each of those robots would be an arsenal!

Moriarty: Thanks to you, my good doctor, one robot will do the dirty work of ten men!

Carbuncle: Don't work!

Moriarty: They'll work day and night without rest! Slave as their told to! The intelligence of a human but with the obedience of a machine!

But then, the Carbuncle doll began pressing the buttons on the dashboard.

Fenwick: Zut! Hey! Stop that, robot!

Carbuncle: Who are you calling a robot? _(smacks tail in Fenwick's face)_

Fenwick: Don't touch that!

Then the hovertruck started to move sideways. It knocked down the clown's head from the top of toy store. Holmes and Ryder ducked for cover. Diana leapt to one side for cover while Lestrade attempted to blast the hovertruck with her ionizer, but the hovertruck started firing its inhibiter beams everywhere.

Lestrade: It's out of control! Take cover! _(gets down)_ Watson, get down!

Watson was startled by the flash of beam from the truck and fell to other ground. Lestrade shook her head. Then, the Carbuncle doll was thrown out from the hovertruck.

Carbuncle: Whoa! I can _so_ drive! Better than that cop, that's for sure!

Lestrade grabbed the doll and fired her ionizer at the bottom of the hovertruck, then called for backup, while the hovertruck flew away.

Lestrade: All units! Tracking unauthorized heavily armored craft! Pursue and intercept!

Watson: Well done, Holmes! Turning the little chap loose on Moriarty!

Holmes: _(chuckles)_ Elementary, my dear Watson. I simply relied on the doll's naturally uncountable disposition to dissuade Moriarty of his notion of a controllably army.

Lestrade: Well Dr. Ryder, we'll place you in protective custody until Moriarty is behind bars.

Ryder: I don't think that will be necessary. I created the chip accidently. Moriarty knows that, that's why he was so keen to get the doll itself.

Holmes: Well then, it's the doll itself that he shall be back for.

Ryder: But there's still so much to learn. I can't just turn him off.

The foursome looked at each other, and then at the doll.

Carbuncle: Hey, what are you staring at? I could've driven that thing. _(everyone laughs)_ Is she could do it, I could've been much worse.

Lestrade: All right, but I think you better conduct your studies at the Yard from now on.

Holmes: Oh yes. And I'm sure Chief Inspector Greyson will be delighted to meet him.

Everyone laughed again, and then stopped when Big Ben's chimes range.

Lestrade: It's Christmas! We ended up working on this all through the night!

Diana: How about we head back to Baker Street for Christmas dinner before it's over.

Holmes: Hmm. I can't think of a better way to spend Christmas Eve than tackling an interesting problem with friends.

Carbuncle: Christmas? Hey! Where's my present? What'd you get me? Huh, huh, huh?

Holmes _(groans, face palms)_ So now the presents want presents! That's progress!


	8. The Engineer's Thumb

**The Engineer's Thumb**

At an old warehouse, Louie the snitch was trying to escape from Holmes, Lestrade, and Diana. Sweat ran down Louie's face as he panted, trying to find a place to hide. He hid behind some crates, but Lestrade had caught him from on top. Louis pushed at the crates and Lestrade fell right on top of Diana.

Diana: Lestrade, you're hurting my back!

Lestrade: Not my fault!

Then Louie tried to escape to the exit. However, Holmes tossed his cane right at Louie's feet, causing him to trip and fall. But Louie got up again and put a card through the door to open the exit. But he bumped into Watson who was just coming in, and fell to the floor.

Watson: I say!

Diana: You always come at a perfect time, Watson.

Moments later, after catching Louie, Watson peers down into a metal box to see what Louie was hiding.

Watson: A shipmate of frozen human hearts, as we suspected.

Diana: _(looks away in disgust)_ Eww.

Lestrade: Okay Louie, spill. Who's peddling the black market tickers?

Louie: I-I don't know, I'm just a middle man.

Diana: Nothing grosses me out than organ legging.

Holmes: Organ legging. The illicit trafficking of stolen human body parts. In my day, not even Jack the Ripper stoops so low.

Lestrade: And the lower you stoop, the bigger you fall Louie! Organ legging is a serious offense! Start talking!

Louie: All I know is that another shipmate is due today. But I forget what the drop is.

Lestrade: Oh. Well then maybe a ride back to the Yard will jog something loose. Come on!

She grabbed Louie by the jacket and started to walk away with him when her wrist communicator beeped.

Greyson: Lestrade, there's been a theft of an experimental blood regenerator at the Tech Sector. The device is used in transplant surgery. It might tie into our organ legging problem. Get on it!

Lestrade: Eh, what am I supposed to do with Louie the snitch? I just nabbed him.

Greyson: All right. Then send Holmes, maybe he can turn something up.

Holmes: Your confidence is touching, Chief Inspector.

* * *

At the Tech Sector, Holmes, Watson, and Diana interviewed Victor Hatherley.

Holmes: Now Mr. Hatherley, you say your pill ford sage opens by touch?

Victor: My touch. Watch.

He walked over to the safe and pressed his thumb on the scanner. The scanner blinked and the safe was unlocked.

Holmes: Fascinating!

Diana: Incredible! Does the safe open only for your thumbprint?

Victor: Not just my thumbprint, but my bioelectric signature pattern. Can't be faked. Beats me how Mike did it.

Watson: Who's Mike?

Victor: Michael Wooten, my ex-partner...ex-friend. We were working together on the blood regenerator until we split up.

Holmes: Your friendship could not endure the fact that you both loved the same woman.

Victor: Hey! How'd you know about Jill?

Holmes: The picture on your desk shows you with your arm around a woman, Jill. The two of you are smiling at each other, while the other man is clearly less than pleased. The picture was taken in this room, and the man is holding a precision tool, which leads me to believe that he is your first while partner, Michael.

Victor: Whoa! Good eye, man. You got it scoped. Mike went nuclear when Jill and I got engaged.

Holmes: What interests me is the blood on the desk and the bandage on your neck. How are you injured?

Victor: Oh, that's not Mike's doing. It's just a scrape I got from Jill's ring a couple nights ago. Dumb accident.

Holmes: Hmm. I am always fascinated by what is accidental and what has deeper motivation. Come Watson, Diana. Let us pay a visit to Mr. Wooten and see what he knows about a missing blood regenerator.

* * *

Holmes: These blood regenerators that you and Mr. Hatherley are working on, what exactly is their function?

Michael: They automatically modify any blood type of tissue sample to match the DNA recipient, it'll revolutionize transplant surgery.

Watson: And make the men who created it rich.

Holmes: The men, or the man.

Michael: It's no secret that Vic and I are rivals Mr. Holmes, but I couldn't have stolen his version of the blood regenerator any more than he can steal mine.

Diana: Why do you say that, Mr. Wooten?

Michael: Vic uses his thumb, I use my eyes. We both have biometric security systems. That vault is the key to my rectal pattern. No other eyes in the world could open it.

Holmes: Would you care to demonstrate?

Michael: No, I wouldn't. The purpose of a vault is to keep things secret, not to make them public. Now if you have not further questions…

Holmes: No, not at this time. Thank you, Mr. Wooten.

Holmes, Watson, and Diana left, but they remained hiding in the treetops in their coachcraft.

Watson: Why are skulking about in the trees when we're finished here, Holmes?

Holmes: We are waiting for Mr. Hatherley's fiancée to make her exit.

Diana: You mean Jill Foxworth? What makes you think she's here?

Holmes: The red hat on the workbench. I don't believe it belongs to Mr. Wooten, do you? Ah, right on time. Computer, enhance audio.

The audio on the dashboard came on and Michael and Jill's voices were heard loud and clear.

Jill: Oh, Michael. Do you think they suspect?

Michael: No I believe we'll get away with it.

They kissed, then parted ways, and Michael went back inside.

Diana: Holy mackerel!

Watson: Well I'll be reformatted! Jill and Michael are partners in crime.

Holmes: They appear to be partners in something.

Then, Jill took out a piece of paper and printed her lips on them, leaving a red lip print on it, and then placed the card in an envelope and in her purse.

Diana: Uh, what is she doing?

Holmes: I hate to theorize and advance all the facts. Nonetheless, Miss Foxworth's behavior warrants further attention.

Jill got into her pink hovercraft and flew away. Holmes, Watson, and Diana followed in secret to a medical clinic where Jill got out of her hovercraft to meet with someone.

Watson: What the devil is she doing?

Holmes: Computer, enlarge and enhance image.

Holmes and Watson leaned in close to the dashboard to get a closer look on the screen to see who Jill was talking to. Diana, who sat in the backseat, could hardly see.

Diana: I can't see! What is Jill up to?

The screen enlarged the image of Jill talking to Martin Fenwick.

Watson: It's Fenwick! What's Moriarty's henchman got to do with this business?

Holmes: Everything. He has the technical expertise to pull this off.

They couldn't understand or hear what Fenwick or Jill were saying, but they could see Jill hand over the envelope to Fenwick.

Holmes: Ah! There's the exchange.

Watson: Pull what off, Holmes? What use could he have for Jill's lip print?

Holmes: Not her lips, Watson, but something that was on them.

Diana: Well, she did kiss Michael before she imprinted her lips on the paper.

Then Jill left in her hovercraft.

Holmes: Ah, good. She's gone. Perhaps a visit inside the medical clinic will explain the significance of what we have seen.

At that moment, Lestrade's face appeared on the screen.

Lestrade: Holmes! Louie just told me where the next shipmate's coming from.

Holmes: Yes! A clinic in the medical sector. My friends and I are here already, and about to investigate.

Lestrade: How did you-Ugh! Never mind. Wait until I get there.

Holmes: My apologies, Lestrade, but we must forge on while the trail is fresh.

Lestrade: Holmes, wait!

But he pressed a button and the screen went off. Holmes, Watson, and Diana snuck inside the medical clinic and peeked around a corner and watched as a lady in a white coat was asking for a little blood sample from three ragged-dressed civilians.

Holmes: Diabolical! Exploiting the trust of those unfortunate people.

Elsewhere, Fenwick was in the security room when he noticed a yellow light blinking on one of the screens, indicating that someone had got inside the clinic. He got up and left the room.

Meanwhile, the trio walked down the hallway and Watson unlocked a door that revealed a freezing room filled with a lot of frozen human body parts.

Watson: Good gracious, Holmes! It's monstrous!

Diana: This can't get any grosser!

Holmes: Indeed, and all fingers certainly seem to point to Monsieur Fenwick.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared at their feet.

Fenwick: Oui! And Monsieur Fenwick's got something pointed at you!

Holmes, Watson, and Diana turned to find Fenwick pointing an ionizer at them.

Fenwick: This trigger finger's get itchy; Moriarty will enjoy adding your heart to his collection!

Holmes: Yes, he appears to have organs to spare.

Fenwick: Always room for one more on the black market! Now reach for the ceiling, Holmes!

Holmes: You heard the man, Watson.

Watson: With pleasure Holmes!

He yanked down a pipe and a blast of freezer smoke sprays at Fenwick and his guards. Diana shielded her eyes from the blast, but she didn't see an eye-patch thug grab her and drag her out of the room. Holmes had run after them to try and stop them, but the door closed in on him. The villains raced out of the vault, with Diana in their grip.

Fenwick: This will cool you off, Holmes!

He shut the door and blasted it with his ionizer, to make sure Holmes and Watson don't get out.

Diana: No!

Fenwick: Load up the hovertruck! We're leaving!

Diana struggled to try and free herself, but the eye-patch thug whacked her over the head, knocking her cold. Then they left, taking Diana with them. Inside the freezing vault, the pipe Watson held broke and more smoke filled the room, making the room even colder.

Watson: We have a problem, Holmes.

Holmes: Multiple problems I'm afraid. Fenwick has captured Diana and sealed the door.

Watson: I can't budge it! We're trapped!

* * *

Inside the room, Holmes was shivering as the room got colder and colder, but Watson found an empty jar and plugged in the pipe to cover the freezer smoke. But the jar moved slightly as the pressure in the pipe couldn't hold. Then, a familiar voice was heard from outside the room.

Lestrade: Holmes! Are you in there?

Holmes: Indeed! Although I would very much like to be outside and quickly!

Lestrade: Then stand away from the door!

She blasted her ionizer at the door and kicked it down, freeing Holmes and Watson.

Holmes: Thank you, Lestrade. Since the guilty have no doubt already fled with Diana as their captive, we must take pains to evacuate the innocents who remain in this building.

Lestrade: Ok, split up! Room to room search! You're with me Louie.

Louie: What? So now I'm a Good Samaritan? I thought I was a crook!

Lestrade: It'll look good on your report.

The group quickly evacuated the remaining people inside the clinic, just in time. The pipe that clogged by the jar exploded.

* * *

At New Scotland Yard, Greyson was furious over the events that recently happened.

Greyson: So Fenwick got away, Adler was kidnapped, and all the evidence was blown up?

Lestrade: _(to Holmes)_ If you'd waited for me, things might have gone differently!

Holmes: It would've been disastrous to the case if Fenwick had been captured.

Greyson: What the blazes are you talking about?

Holmes: Fenwick still needs to make use of the envelope he obtained from Miss Foxworth! Speaking of which, I would like to pay another visit to her fiancée. Come Watson!

Greyson: _(Holmes and Watson leave)_ Holmes! Hoooolmes!

Lestrade: You'll get used to it. I had to.

* * *

Inside the storage room, thugs were loading up the hovertruck with the shipmate of body parts. Holmes, Watson, Lestrade, and Louie peeked from the corner to see what was going on.

Holmes: This is the nerve center of the organ legging operation.

Watson: Look! There's Diana!

Watson pointed to a corner and there lay an unconscious Diana behind some crates, tied up and gagged. A masculine thug with a moustache was standing guard to watch her.

Louie: Hey, down in front! I can't see squat!

Lestrade: Quiet Louie! I'm calling in for backup, Holmes.

Holmes: They will never get here in time. Those crates are almost loaded. If they finish the job, they will dispose of Diana. We must act now!

Jill handed Fenwick the second blood regenerator and Fenwick grinned.

Fenwick: Merci! Moriarty will be most pleased. Now that we've got both versions of the blood regenerator, we can double our profits in black market transplants.

Jill: _(chuckles evilly)_ Poor Mike and Victor. I never had a chance to thank them.

All of a sudden, Victor ran over and nearly knocked over Holmes, Watson, Lestrade, and Louie when he entered the room.

Victor: Jill! What's going on?

Jill: Victor!

Fenwick: And Holmes! You're supposed to be frozen! Well I'll soon remedy that! Guards, ionize them!

Lestrade: Thanks Victor. There goes the element of SURPRISE! _(pushes Victor aside from crossfire)_

Louie: This is definitely not in my contract.

Thugs fired their ionizers as Lestrade fired back, while Holmes and Watson remained hidden.

Holmes: We must get to the control pad! But first, we must save Diana!

Holmes and Watson ran into the maze of crates while avoiding crossfire. Fenwick fired back while Jill stayed at his side.

Holmes: Can you overrate that ford and take control of those robots?

Watson: I believe so. What about Fenwick?

Holmes: I shall deal with him.

During the crossfire, Holmes ran over to another set of crates. He took out his cane, and then ran towards a pile of crates up to the top. Using the cane to grab a wire, Holmes glided downward and kicked down the man with the moustache. But then a female thug nearly shot Holmes by the shoulder. But the female thug was blasted to keep her from shooting. Holmes looked over and Lestrade winked at him, as if to say 'I got your back,' and then she ran off. Then Holmes turned his attention to Diana. Holmes untied her and tried to wake her.

Holmes: Diana? DIANA!

She opened her eyes and found herself looking into Holmes' concerned eyes. It was a reminisce of their first meeting back in Sir Evan's laboratory.

Diana: _(weakly)_ Sherlock?

Holmes: _(relieved smile)_ Yes.

Diana: _(smiles softly)_ I thought you were frozen.

Holmes: Did they hurt you?

Diana: Not when they knocked me out and tied me up, but I'll be fine.

Fenwick and Jill attempted to make their escape on the hovertruck. Watson tried to get to the control pad, but he was stopped by a tough looking thug. Lestrade blasted at the thug, who jumped out of the way, giving Watson the chance to get to the control pad. Quickly, Watson plugged into the controls.

Holmes: Quickly, Watson!

Just before Fenwick and Jill reached the hovertruck, they were caught by a robot, and so were the rest of thugs, also caught by the robots.

Holmes: Excellent, Watson. You've got them all.

The group walked over to the robot that held Fenwick and Jill.

Victor: Jill? Why?

Holmes: Allow me to explain. I must say this scheme is exceptional grotesque and vampiric, even for you Fenwick. Using the blood of the ingénue to clone organs for the black market.

Fenwick: Zut, alors! They signed a release!

Lestrade: So what? Human cloning has been illegal since the late 20th century, zedhead! And for good reason, cloned organs failed without warning.

Holmes: And you might have gotten away with it too. For who would report such an inconceivable theft but the profits to be made from an advanced blood regenerator were too tempting. You enticed Miss Foxworth to come between Victor and Michael, making it easier for each man to blame the other for the theft of the device. I wonder, did you ever love either of them?

Jill: No. I love Fenwick.

Lestrade/Louie: _(exchange disgusted glances)_ Uck!

Diana/Victor: _(disgusted)_ Ewww!

Jill: I've made my choice. Let society judge.

Holmes: And society shall. Lestrade, I believe the Yard's science division will gladly handle all this.

But when no one was looking, Fenwick reached up, opened a lid, and unplugged the wire. This caused the arm of the robot that held him to release him. Fenwick ran off and Watson was electrocuted, but not badly hurt.

Watson: Oh my!

Holmes: Watson, are you alight?

Watson: Yes, but look! Fenwick is gone!

Fenwick got into the hovertruck and drove away.

Jill: _(devastated)_ Fenny! What about me?

* * *

At the Tech sector, Holmes and Watson explained everything to Victor and Michael.

Victor: So, Fenwick escaped?

Holmes: He won't get far. And we did get back both the devices Jill stole.

Victor: Yeah! You know, you never did explain how she was able to cheat the security system and rip us off.

Holmes: It is actually quite simple. I can do it myself.

He walked over to the safe and placed a clone of Victor's thumb on the scanner. The scanner blinked and the safe opened.

Victor: What?

Holmes: A clone of your thumb. Created after Jill accidently obtained a sample of your blood for Fenwick.

Michael: Then that means-

Holmes: Yes. Jill obtained a sample of genetic information from a stolen kiss.

Watson: That's what she did with the lip print on the blotting paper. The eyes in the jars! "The answer has been staring you in the face for some time." Ha!

Holmes: I did think that clue stuck out like a sore thumb.

Watson: _(face palms)_ Ugh, really Holmes!


	9. The Creeping Man

**The Creeping Man**

One morning in New London, Holmes, Watson, and Diana were called to an animal shelter where some monkeys had been stolen.

Holmes: Well, if my nose is any indication, I'd say these monkeys are extremely agitated.

Watson: I wouldn't blame them. What a mess!

Diana: Yeah, it looks like somebody put up a fight in here.

Holmes: It took a great deal of strength to toss these cages about in such a fashion.

Primatologist: The break in started three weeks ago. Three extremely rare monkeys have been stolen. Doesn't anyone care that we're trying to keep these creatures from extinction?

Holmes: I care. And I promise you I will see to it personally that they're returned to this shelter where they can be safe.

Primatologist: Thank you. Look at this. _(shows broken cage)_ The langur they took was one of our rarer specimens. And just when we thought we'd found a mate for it.

Watson: I'd like a closer look at...

But as he walked towards the broken cage, Watson slipped on something wet and fell to the floor. Holmes and Diana's eyes widened when they saw their friend trip, and they went to his aide.

Holmes: Watson, are you alright?

Watson: I think so.

Diana: _(to the Primatologist)_ Didn't you mop the floors before we came?

As Watson fixed his arm, the sound of his squeaking wrist caused the monkeys to go into an uproar.

Diana: Watson, cut it out!

Watson: Minor damage. Easily repaired.

Holmes: These monkeys seem quite distressed by that sound.

Holmes got down on his knee to examine the wet orange puddle that Watson slipped on. He dipped his finger in it, and then wiped it off on his handkerchief. Then, his phone beeped. It was Lestrade calling.

Lestrade: Morning Holmes. How's your case coming along?

Holmes: Another monkey has been stolen.

Lestrade: Mm. I may have stumbled on some monkey business of my own. Can you come by and take a look?

Holmes: It would be my pleasure.

* * *

Alice Murphy, an old college friend of Lestrade, along with Edith Presbury, another college friend of Lestrade and the daughter of Professor Jacob Presbury, claimed to have seen a gorilla with the face of Alice's fiancée, Professor Presbury, at her window last night. Holmes, Watson, and Diana came to the manor to check it out.

Although Alice was now beginning to doubt whether it was real or not, Holmes found a piece of gray hair at the window still. Watson scanned it and discovered it was Presbury's hair. When Holmes asked Presbury about this, the old man harshly responded with a rough answer. Alice started to think Edith might've planted Presbury's hair on the window still to stage a ruse to frighten her away since she was against the wedding of her father and Alice. Lestrade tried to calm Edith and Alice and suggest that everyone go downstairs and have some tea to come their nerves.

Downstairs, while Presbury and Alice sat in two chairs chatting happily and Lestrade talking with Edith, Holmes and Watson and Diana interviewed Trevor Bennett, a half man half cyborg and the professor's assistance, at the fireplace.

Holmes: As the Professor's assistant, you are familiar with his moods. Have you noticed anything odd about him?

Trevor: Well he's been under a lot of stress. We both have been working very hard.

Holmes: On what?

Trevor: We're on the verge of making a breakthrough with the study of adrenal glam. The hours the Professor's keeping, plus his upcoming wedding, have been a real strain on him.

Holmes: _(glances at Alice and Presbury)_ He doesn't seem to be stressed now.

Trevor: I know, he's never seemed healthier. But I am worried about him.

Holmes: In what way?

Trevor: The Professor's been acting kind of strange lately. As you saw upstairs, wild bursts of temper, crazy strength, look at this. _(picks up bent poker)_ The Professor did this after the chef overcooked his steak.

Holmes: _(takes poker)_ Quite the food critic. And this behavior began...?

Trevor: About three weeks ago.

As Holmes put the poker back in the bucket, a robot servant brought a tray of tea to them. Holmes and Diana took their own while Trevor took two cups.

Trevor: I'll bring these to the Professor and Alice. _(walks away)_

Watson: Did you heard about what he said about the Professor? He started acting strangely three weeks ago. The same time the primate shelter's break in began.

Holmes: I heard, Watson.

Diana: Do you think the Professor might have something to do with it?

Holmes: Quiet! Here comes the Professor now.

Alice and Presbury came over to Holmes, Watson, and Diana.

Presbury: As friends of Beth, you're welcome to stay for the wedding. I warn you, however, do not meddle in my affairs or you'll regret it.

The Professor picked up the poker and bent it back into its regular shape. Then he walked away with Alice. Moments later, the foursome met up in a quiet spot in the house to talk about the facts.

Holmes: I am beginning to suspect all is not what it seems here.

Lestrade: I've known the Professor for years and he's never acted this way. It's spooky.

Diana: You said he's a kindly old man but he behaves like a cranky old grandpa. I'd say creepy.

Watson: The Professor's mood seems extreme and volatile. It follows that Alice's nightmare might've been rooted in concern for his well-being.

Holmes: Contrary to the Professor's wishes, I do intend to do some meddling, and see what I can discover.

Watson: I shall accompany you, of course.

Holmes: No, Watson. Our time is better spent on separate tracks. I wish you, Lestrade, and Irina to observe the interactions of the family members and note anything which appears untoward.

Watson: But Holmes! If there is any danger...

Holmes: _(dismissively)_ I shall prove more than adequate to the challenge. Let us meet here in one hour.

* * *

Throughout the day, Diana decided to follow Presbury and see if anything odd occurred. However, she lost sight of him when he disappeared out the door. Sighing, Diana decided to go outside to look around. She heard growling noises from an underground staircase, followed by cries of someone in distress. She ran down the staircase and passed through an open door and gasped at what she saw. There was a giant gorilla trying to attack Holmes. The gorilla threw a chair at Holmes, but he ran out of the way as the chair hit the wall.

Diana: Holmes!

Holmes: Diana, get out of here, now!

But the gorilla heard Diana and turned on her. Bravely, she kicked him in his gut, karate-like. It didn't do much to the gorilla, as it picked her up and squeezed her tightly. Holmes quickly came to the rescues, by throwing the chair back at the gorilla. That did more pain to him than Diana's kicking. The gorilla released Diana and she dropped to the floor. Holmes picked up a metal bar for a weapon, and tried to use it to defend himself when the gorilla wanted to finish him off.

Holmes: Back! Back, I say!

Holmes pointed the metal bar at the gorilla, but the gorilla grabbed the metal bar and bent it, then threw it aside. Holmes backed away as the gorilla came closer to him. But then, a flash of light appeared from the exit, causing the gorilla to run off. Watson came downstairs, having heard the noise.

Watson: Holmes, are you alight? I heard the ruckus and came to investigate. What the devil was that thing that attacked you?

Holmes: _(brushes the dust off his sleeve)_ That I cannot say. But I'm afraid that thing attacked Diana.

Diana: _(stands up)_ I'm alright. But what happened to the gorilla?

Watson: Gorilla?

Diana: You wouldn't believe it, but Holmes and I were attacked by King Kong.

Holmes: However, I do know what did not attack us.

He showed them the three stolen monkeys that were screeching loudly and rattling their cages.

Watson: The stolen monkeys!

Holmes: Yes. Our two cases appear to be intertwined.

Watson: Clearly, the Professor stole the monkeys.

Diana: No wonder he's been under a lot of stress!

Holms: Things are rarely as clear as they seem on the surface. _(picks up teacup)_ Would you please scan this cup and tell me what you find?

Watson: _(scans teacup)_ It contains tea, antinomian DNA, from monkey hair no doubt. And I'm detecting a hypnotic drug of some sort.

Diana: Perhaps a sleeping pill.

Watson: Maybe the Professor's stress is due to a guilty conscious for his crimes, eh Holmes?

Holmes: Whatever crimes are being committed, they extend far beyond theft. Say nothing of the stolen monkeys.

The trio left the secret room and went back outside, and then into the house where they met Trevor in the hallway.

Holmes: Ah, Trevor. Pardon me, but have you seen the Professor?

Trevor: No, I can't find him anywhere. And I'm getting worried.

Holmes: Worried?

Trevor: Yes! I'm afraid he's been using himself as a text subject on our adrenal glam studies.

Watson: Yes, that would fit! The wild rages, the increased strength.

Trevor: At first I agreed with Alice, but what she saw was some kind of hoax staged by Edith to ruin the wedding. Now I'm not so sure.

Holmes: We share your concerns, Trevor. And I agree something is dreadfully amiss.

Trevor: The wedding is this afternoon! Where could he be?

As Trevor raised his hand, his wrist made a familiar squeaking sound. Holmes lowered his brows when he heard it.

Trevor: Sorry. Wrist is acting up again. Excuse me for a second.

He reached into his pocket and took out a lubricant fabricator to squeeze oil into his wrist to stop the squeaking.

Trevor: There we go. Not quite used to being part machine, even after all this time.

Holmes: If you don't mind me asking Trevor, how did you become a cyborg?

Trevor: I don't mind, although it's not a happy memory.

He put the lubricant on the table beside Holmes and began his backstory.

Trevor: It was a couple of years ago, just after the Professor met Alice. I introduced them, actually. There was a fire in the east wing. Nobody knows how it started, but it spread quickly. I was heading for safety when I heard a scream from the Professor's study. The door was blocked and time was running out. I was badly burnt, but I got Alice and the Professor safely away. It cost me more than you could ever know, but it was worth it to safe Alice.

Holmes: And the Professor.

Trevor: Of course...and the Professor.

Watson: A heroic tale. Capital work, Trevor.

Diana: You were pretty brave in that fire rescue.

Trevor: It was a long time ago...a lifetime ago.

Holmes: A painful memory, I'm sure. Thank you for recounting it.

Trevor nodded, and then he walked away.

Holmes: Mm. Trevor forgot his lubricant fabricator. _(takes lubricant)_ Come my friends, we have an appointment with Lestrade.

* * *

A while later, Holmes, Watson, and Diana met up with Lestrade in the same spot earlier to discuss their reports.

Holmes: So you suspect Edith of staging last night's visit to frighten Alice off?

Lestrade: She could've planted her father's hair outside the window. She really doesn't want him to marry Alice.

Diana: Just because Edith doesn't want her father to marry Alice, doesn't mean she was the one who staged the last night visit. I suspect the Professor has something to do with it. Like Trevor said, he's using himself as a text subject on the monkeys' DNA which got out of control and frightened Alice.

Holmes: So I've gathered. Watson, could you analyze Trevor's lubricant?

Holmes took the lubricant out of his pocket and Watson scanned it.

Watson: Silicon-coated microbeams suspended in a fluid matrix. I say! Quite elegant-looking...on the molecular level.

Holmes: Yes, I'm sure. Now, would you also please analyze this smudge on my kerchief?

Watson: Scanning. _(scans the smudge)_ Holmes! It's the identical substance. Where did you get this?

Holmes: From the primate lab. You slipped in it, as I recall.

Lestrade: Are you suggesting that Trevor's involved with the break in?

Diana: No way!

Holmes: Perhaps, perhaps not. I have my suspicions but I would prefer to observe further before any charges are pressed. There is still the mystery of Presbury's behavior and possible disappearance to solve.

Lestrade: Mm. Where is the Professor?

* * *

That afternoon, it was time for the wedding. Trevor, Edith and Lestrade sat in front row seats while Watson, Diana, and Holmes sat from behind. Alice and a robot minister stood in front of the arch. Presbury was nowhere and Alice looked worried.

Trevor: It's not like the Professor to be so late.

Edith: Maybe he came to his senses at the last minute and decided to stand her up.

Lestrade: _(angrily)_ Have some compassion, Edith! Alice looks so alone up there. Wait, here he comes now.

A dark shadow, Presbury, came towards the group, walking like a hunchback.

Edith: _(concerned)_ He's walking funny. Something's wrong.

As Presbury stepped into the light, everyone was surprised to see that Presbury was transformed into a gorilla, the very same gorilla that attacked Holmes and Diana.

Alice: _(gasps)_ Jacob, no!

Holmes could see a malevolent smile on Trevor's face while the gorilla climbed up the steps to the arch. Lestrade stepped forward, aiming her ionizer at him.

Lestrade: Hold it right there, Professor!

But the gorilla made whimpering noises as if trying to speak to Alice. That meant he was harmless and wanted to let Alice know it was still him, which Alice did understand.

Alice: It's alright, Beth. He won't hurt me. _(approaches gorilla)_ Jacob, let me help you.

Seeing this, Trevor stood up, his true colors now showing.

Trevor: No! This can't be! Stop! _(rushes up the steps, points at gorilla)_ You were supposed to drive her away! Why didn't you scare her off like I ordered you to?

Alice: Trevor, what...?

Trevor: I love you, Alice! Everything I've done, it was all for you!

Trevor took Alice into his embrace, but Alice tried to push him away.

Alice: Trevor, stop it!

The gorilla growled furiously as Trevor tried to take Alice away.

Holmes: No, Professor! Let us handle this!

But the gorilla wrapped his huge arms around Trevor, squeezing him tightly and painfully.

Trevor: You're nothing but an animal, Presbury! She loved me first!

Lestrade: _(points her ionizer)_ Break it up, you two!

Trevor: The fire made me a monster, so I made you a monster!

Lestrade: _(moves to one side)_ I can't get a clear shot!

Trevor: You took her from me! You and your money!

Alice: _(backs into the arch)_ Beth, don't hurt him!

Lestrade: I have to stun them both at once!

Trevor: Now she knows her monster, and you'll never have her!

In the struggle, the gorilla backed up against the arch, causing it to shake violently. A plank of wood fell on Trevor. Lestrade now had clear aim to shoot at the gorilla.

Alice: No, Beth! No!

But the arch collapsed on Alice, burying her. Seeing this, the gorilla rushed to help Alice, tossing pieces of wood aside. Diana took Lestrade's arm and lowered her aim.

Diana: He is not the one you want. Trust me.

When he found Alice, the gorilla picked her up in his arms, shaking her gently to wake her. Alice opened her eyes.

Alice: Oh Jacob, what has he done to you? Come back to me please.

As they embraced, Holmes noticed something else.

Holmes: The drugs are wearing off. He's turning back into his human form.

It's true. The gorilla changed back into Presbury, but he had no memory of what happened.

Presbury: Alice. What am I doing on the ground? Am I late for the wedding? _(passes out)_

Alice: He's alright.

Edith: _(puts comforting hand on Alice's shoulder)_ You're both alright.

As Trevor stood up, Diana towered over him, her arms folded.

Diana: _(angrily)_ You big ape! And I don't mean Presbury!

Trevor tried to make a run for it, but Lestrade, who had her ionizer out, blocked his way just as Holmes and Watson came over.

Lestrade: Trevor Bennett, you're under arrest! You have the right to remain silent!

* * *

That night, everyone had dinner by the fireplace.

Alice: So it was Jacob at my window after all.

Presbury: I'm sorry if I frightened you, Alice. I didn't know what I was doing.

Holmes: Of course. That was Trevor's hope. He stumbled onto the transformation process during your research and hoped that by using it on you, Alice would be driven from your arms into his. Clearly, that was not the case.

Alice: Edith, I'm sorry I suspected you.

Edith: I'm sorry I suspected you too, and for a lot more. I know now how much you love my father.

Holmes: Trevor anticipated that any suspicion would fall on upon Edith since she was so vocal in her protest about the wedding.

Watson: What lead you to suspect Trevor?

Holmes: The reaction the monkeys had to your squeaking wrist was quite singular, Watson. When Trevor's wrist made the same noise, I realized that he had been at the crime scene.

Watson: And the lubricant I slipped in?

Holmes: That sealed the case. Trevor had been there. He stole the monkeys and used their DNA to transform the Professor.

Lestrade: What happened to the monkeys? Are they okay?

Diana: You'll find them all in a secret room in the cellar. Frightened, but unharmed.

Presbury: I don't remember any of that. Transformations, frightening Alice, nothing.

Holmes: That is because Trevor drugged you with tainted tea. It contained the DNA treatment and, at the same time, made you forgetful. So you could not realize what was happening to you.

Watson: You unnaturally vitality and surges of temper were byproducts of the process.

Presbury: All of which led me to behave in a frightful manner. Thank you for standing by me in through this, Alice.

Alice: In sickness and in health, Jacob. _(to Lestrade)_ What will happen to Trevor? He's not himself, you know.

Presbury: Yes, he needs help not incarceration. We don't want him to go to prison.

Lestrade: He'll be undergoing evaluation. Your friend will receive the treatments and counseling he needs to recover from this. In the meantime… _(stands up)_ Isn't there a wedding to attend to?


	10. The Mazarin Chip

**The Mazarin Chip**

One morning at Baker Street, Diana, Watson and Lestrade watched as the Prime Minister of Great Britain complained to "Holmes" about the stolen Virtual Reality Mazarin Chip. "Holmes" was wearing the same brown robe Diana bought Holmes for Christmas on the Carbuncle case.

Prime Minister: The Mazarin Chip has been stolen, Mr. Holmes. New Scotland Yard's clueless, and you don't give a zed! It's a top secret breakthrough and it's gone. It would fall into the wrong hands. You, sir, of course are unaware that the Mazarin Chip is...

Metermaid Android: A voice activated virtual reality microchip that creates life liking environments on demand.

In the room walked a female Metermaid Android that was just outside placing a ticket on the Prime Minister's cruiser since it had a leak in the bottom.

Prime Minister: Who are you? That's an official secret!

Metermaid Android: I'm an official, and I'll keep it secret. _(walks toward window and closes drapes)_

Watson: I say...yet...but, uh...who are you?

Metermaid Android: Traffic control. As one advanced compudroid. I'd like to say, you look dashing. _(winks)_ I like your gleam.

Watson: _(blushes)_ Well, thank you, dear lady.

Lestrade: Watson! Don't chat it up, get it out!

Metermaid Android: Good afternoon…

The mask came off the female android, revealing the true face of Sherlock Holmes.

Holmes: ...Prime Minister.

Diana, Watson and Lestrade were surprised while the Prime Minister face palmed.

Prime Minister: I don't understand these people.

Holmes: _(takes off disguise)_ I'm sorry I can't ask you to stay for tea, but an important game is afoot. Oh! Did you know, by the way, your cruiser has galvoline leak.

Watson: Splendid disguise Holmes. Metermaid Android. But if your...then who's...?

Holmes: Come, come, Watson. I'd never wear a carnation in April, or any other month, for that matter.

He bent over and took off the dummy Holmes' head from the chair like a popsicle, surprising everyone.

Holmes: Meet my waxwork, borrowed from Madame Tussaud's. Very useful. You see, we are being watched.

He peered out through the curtain to see Fenwick outside on the other side of the street.

Watson: Martin Fenwick!

Holmes: Good eyes, Watson.

Diana: Does that mean Moriarty is involved?

Prime Minister: Lestrade, I don't know why you sent that memo begging me to see this lunatic. Greyson was right! He couldn't find a thief in prison!

Holmes: I'd take issue with you, Prime Minister. Unless I'm very much mistaken, Mr. Fenwick here and his employer are the thieves who stole your precious Mazarin Chip.

Prime Minister: I don't believe you, sir! Prove it!

Holmes: I'd love to, Prime Minister. Recent develops have led me to believe that there is a certain danger of you being here.

Prime Minister: Prove it!

Holmes took one more glance out the window and watched Fenwick talking to whoever it is on the vidphone.

Holmes: Very well, we have a few minutes. But bear with me, Prime Minister. For your safety I shall have to be quick.

He rushed towards his computer desk and sat down and began typing.

Holmes: My job Prime Minister is to solve problems, to observe carefully, then use my brain. Let me start with the events of last night. I am sure you felt the peculiar tremor in the early hours this morning?

He told of how he and Watson heard a distant boom and felt the room shake.

Holmes: Nothing immediately suspicious there, but I did note the time, 2:16. At that morning, I asked Watson to keep his ear to the police scanners over breakfast.

Watson: Yes, he did.

Watson had told Holmes about a large police activity in the East End, something had happened around half past two last night.

Holmes: I also observed this morning that I had "a tail." Rather low-tech for you, Lestrade, but old Dummy does do the job. So off I went without my tail, as it were, to see what the police were up to. I was struck with the ingenuity of the crime. The intrepid in the singular use of a Mazarin Chip to facility the getaway. The police too were impressed, eh Lestrade?

He told them how he overheard Lestrade talking to Greyson saying a black cat triggering the alarm. Then she suggested Holmes should help but Greyson refused saying the Yard will handle it. But Lestrade annoyingly told him that the Prime Minister memoed her that he wanted to consult with Holmes personally, much to Greyson's disbelief. Then Holmes, disguised as a constable, found a trail of footprints and copied them on a flat glass board for safekeeping.

Holmes: So, while the police were busy with their 'investigations" I found my first clue. 11D and 12B, two tall men, one muscular, one simile.

On the screen were two footprints, one was tall, one was small with a heart shaped hole in the heel.

Holmes: You will observe the simile gentleman had an unusual heart-shaped gouge missing from the heel of the underside of his right boot.

Watson: Bravo, Holmes!

Prime Minister: Get on with it!

Diana: _(irritated)_ Keep your pants on!

Then, a black cat with yellow eyes leapt onto Holmes' lap, purring affectionately.

Holmes: Watson, did I introduce you to our new addition? Tigerlily is his name. Cats are singular creatures. And it is a fact that cats lick ninety five percent of the humans they come in contact with.

He gently stroked the cat's cheek and Tigerlily licked Holmes' finger.

Holmes: A particularly useful trait I have found in the field of criminology. If you would be so kind Watson, as to take a saliva sample from our feline friend. _(gives Tigerlily to Watson)_ We shall see whose DNA Tigerlily has had the pleasure of licking in the last few hours.

He went to the window and pulled back the curtain to see Fenwick reading a newspaper.

Holmes: Good. With my job done at the crime scene, I return to our friend outside.

Holmes explained that in his Metermaid Android disguise, he tricked Fenwick into leaving a trail of footprints, so he could collect them on his flat glass board. The footprints showed a heart-shaped gouge in the heel of Fenwick's boot.

Lestrade: Eleventy, with the heart-shaped gouge, exact match!

Holmes: So, one robber was certainly Fenwick. And, Watson if you would please, whose DNA was present?

Watson: _(plugs himself into computer)_ New Scotland Yard central uplink. Uplinked! Four DNA strays present in the cat's saliva!

On the screen it showed various pictures of those licked by Tigerlily.

Watson: One cat named Tigerlily. And, licked you too, did he, Holmes?

Holmes: Naturally. Who else?

Watson: Martin Fenwick and…Professor James Moriarty! Well done, Holmes!

Holmes: As I suspected.

Diana: Whenever Fenwick is causing trouble, Moriarty is always involved.

Little did anyone know, Moriarty was already on his way to Baker Street to trap Holmes and the Prime Minister.

Holmes: What now concerns me is why Moriarty stole the chip? You mentioned you received a memo from Lestrade suggesting you visit me, Prime Minister?

Lestrade: I didn't send a memo.

Holmes: Exactly. I learned as much from overhearing your conversation with Greyson this morning, Lestrade. It would appear, Prime Minister, that you were lured here as a trap.

Prime Minister: _(huffily)_ A trap? Sir, your mind is-

He was cut off when Holmes put a hand over his mouth to silence him.

Holmes: Unless I am very much mistaken, I hear the trend of Fenwick's boot upon our steps. Lestrade. Diana. If you would be so very kind as to safely escort the Prime Minister away from here by the secret exit.

Lestrade and Diana led the Prime Minister into the secret exit, inside a closet, much to the Prime Minister's objections. Holmes and Watson ran behind the curtain and waited until Moriarty and Fenwick entered the room.

Moriarty: Holmes.

They spotted the dummy version of Holmes and, thinking it was the real Holmes, Fenwick attacked the dummy. He knocked down the chair and grabbed the dummy by the hair, pulling off the dummy's head, surprising Fenwick. The real Holmes came out from the curtain.

Holmes: Don't break it, Fenwick. It's a curious old thing, nothing too high-tech about it. Not like a virtual reality Mazarin Chip.

Fenwick: Zut! He knows about the Chip!

Moriarty: Quiet!

Watson: _(comes out from behind curtain)_ So your right, Holmes! These are our thieves!

Holmes: He's a slippery customer, my friends. Don't take your eyes off him.

However, Fenwick tossed the dummy's head into the air, distracting Watson. Fenwick tried to grab Holmes by the feet, but Holmes backed away.

Holmes: No violence, Fenwick. I beg of you. Consider the furniture.

But Fenwick didn't care about the furniture as he took out an ionizer and started shooting. Holmes dodged out of the way. He tossed his cane towards Fenwick, knocking the ionizer out of Fenwick's hand. The ionizer dropped to the floor and Holmes picked it up.

Holmes: I believe you came for more than just me, Moriarty. So sorry the Prime Minister had to leave.

But Holmes' trick failed as the Prime Minister foolishly walked in, waving a ticket.

Prime Minister: _(indignantly)_ Did you ticket my cruiser, Mr. Holmes?

Holmes: Watch out, Prime Minister!

But Moriarty grabbed the Prime Minister, wrapped one arm around his neck, and used his other hand to fire his own ionizer to shoot the other ionizer out of Holmes' hand. Then Lestrade and Diana raced into the room.

Lestrade/Diana: Prime Minister!

But Fenwick pushed the chair towards the two women, causing them to be knocked out.

Moriarty: Back!

Outnumbered, Holmes, Diana, Watson and Lestrade raised their hands in the air while Moriarty held them back with the ionizer.

Moriarty: Mazarin Chip, create high security wing Alcatraz, immediately!

A huge beam of light surrounded the four heroes, then a large cage appeared within the room imprisoning them.

Moriarty: The Prime Minister and I have unfinished business to attend to. Oh, by the way, the only way to cancel your little environment is with the Mazarin Chip. When we're done, I'll destroy it, and lock you in here forever. Goodbye, Holmes.

A bright glowing light from the chip shimmered around Moriarty, Fenwick, and the captured Prime Minister, as they disappeared, with Holmes glaring in defeat but he was determined to capture his nemesis. When they had vanished, Watson tried to get out by using his laser key to melt the bars, but it didn't work.

Watson: There's not a terrible lot about this that's virtual. Refined titanium alloy. We can't get out.

Lestrade: No problem. I'll just call the Yard and get a wrecking crew down here.

Holmes: Really Lestrade, I believe I'd rather not have my flat permanently destroyed by your lot.

Diana: _(gasps)_ That's it! Moriarty said the only way to cancel the virtual environment is with the Mazarin Chip! Maybe I can try to squeeze out through the bars, go steal the chip back, with the Prime Minister of course, and use the chip to cancel the environment!

Holmes: Diana, wait! Your idea is perfect, but it doesn't occur getting yourself out. Watson, if you would be so kind to reconfigure Lestrade's communicator, I'll need a line to the Prime Minister's cruiser. Auto only please.

Lestrade gave Watson her wrist communicator and Watson used it to line the Prime Minister's cruiser. Holmes spoke loud and clear into the communicator.

Holmes: Mazarin Chip, cancel virtual environment!

Just then bright lights flashed, surrounding the cage, and then it disappeared. Holmes, Diana, Watson and Lestrade leapt out of the way, with Watson and Diana landing on their stomachs of the floor.

Holmes: Watson, we need all hands on deck. Alert the Irregulars!

Watson quickly contacted Wiggins, Deidre, and Tennyson for help. Holmes told them what to do.

Holmes: Remember the power of multiple approaches. Each of you observe what you can. Repot back! I will simulate the observations. We must find out where they are, and quickly!

* * *

Somewhere in the city, Wiggins, Deidre, and Tennyson followed the green drips from the Prime Minister's cruiser to the Underground. Deidre was talking to Holmes through her wrist communicator.

Deidre: Fenwick drove off within the PM's cruiser which was dripping galvoline, right?

Holmes: Excellent! You followed the drips.

Deidre: Uh-huh. And I got the cruiser, but we don't know where they went.

Holmes: Observe. Use what you know.

They were interrupted by a news broadcast.

Reporter: We interrupt you with this urgent bulletin. Various inexplicable actions on the part of the British government have put all British financial institutions on the brink of failure. Nobody seems to know how these actions occurred, but one thing is for certain: British markets are in a tailspin. Potentially, global markets will follow.

Holmes: Ah. Now we know Moriarty's game. Well Irregulars, what have you got for me?

The screen changed to that of the Irregulars, as they had just found the footprints leading down to the Underground.

Wiggins: It's them! Fenwick's footprint! This way for sure!

Holmes: Excellent! We're coming. Proceed with caution.

* * *

In the Underground, the entire gang followed the footprints through the tunnel.

Wiggins: The trail ends here. We're fresh out of clues, Mr. Holmes.

Holmes: There are always clues.

Tennyson flew on up ahead, then he stopped, and waited for the others to come over as he pointed to the wall, making beeping sounds.

Holmes: Yes. Anything that doesn't fit a pattern is worth examining more closely.

He pushed a loose brick and the wall opened up. Inside was a green light, blocking them from getting in. But on the other side of the green wall were Moriarty, Fenwick, and the Prime Minister. Everyone was surprised except for Holmes.

Holmes: We can see in, but they can't see out.

He closed the wall again by pushing the loose brick.

Lestrade: What? Open it up! We're going in!

Holmes: Forget violence, Lestrade. Moriarty's learned his lesson and will protect the Mazarin to the hilt. We are going to have to flush it out. I need all of you to proceed to 221b, surround the building and announce your presence. But, under no circumstances, come in, until my signal.

Watson: Very good. What's your signal?

Holmes: You will know it when you see it. Now go. We don't have much time.

Everyone left, but Diana was the last to go as she lingered by Holmes.

Diana: Maybe I should stay behind to help you, Holmes, whatever it is you're going to do.

Holmes: No, you must go back to 221b. I'll be fine. Now go.

Diana knew Holmes was right, and she left the Underground to join her friends.

* * *

Outside Baker Street, everyone could see flashes of colors from the window. It was Holmes' signal. Everyone rushed inside the building and Lestrade handcuffed Fenwick, while Diana, Watson and the Irregulars raced into the room, just as Holmes canceled his virtual environment of fireworks.

Diana: _(gives Holmes a quick hug)_ You did it!

Watson: Where's Moriarty?

Holmes glanced at the curtains where Moriarty hid himself, and shushed everyone.

Holmes: I expected better for Moriarty. Unobservant of him not to see that I wasn't the dummy. I'm not that pale and, no carnation. Eyes and brains, Moriarty!

But when he pulled back the curtains, Moriarty wasn't there. Outside the window, Holmes could see Moriarty running down the street.

Holmes: It seems that my nemesis is no dummy either.

Lestrade: Holmes? The Prime Minister?

Holmes ran towards the closet where the Prime Minister was hiding, with the dummy Holmes.

Prime Minister: Do you have the Chip? _(Holmes shows him the Chip, the Prime Minister smiles)_ I take it back. I take it ALL back. Mr. Holmes, you're a genius.

Holmes: Oh, I wouldn't say that Prime Minister, just observant. Eyes and brains, my dears. Eyes and brains.


	11. The Musgrave Ritual

**The Musgrave Ritual**

Wiggins: What's the catch? Our class is meeting us here for our field trip.

Deidre: Yeah! Just dying to observe some history and culture.

Guard: Your class was sent away. The museum's closed. There's been a robbery. Didn't you hear?

Wiggins: _(high fives with Tennyson)_ It's a free period for us, then?

Deidre: Some of us were looking forward to it, okay? _(sees Diana)_ Miss Adler, hi!

Diana: _(high fives with Deidre)_ Hi, kids! What's up?

Deidre: We were supposed to observe some history on our field trip, but the museum's closed. What are you doing here?

Diana: I thought I'd take a little trip to the museum since I had nothing to do.

At those words, Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade appeared.

Deidre: Mr. Holmes!

Holmes: I'd hate to suit the pride of an educational opportunity. Join us.

Lestrade: Absolutely not! This is an investigation, not a field trip.

Holmes: Now, now, Lestrade. You don't want to discourage these young persons' thirst for knowledge, do you?

Deidre: How else are we to become fine, upstanding, citizens of this great and-

Lestrade: Knock it off! I'm onto you. _(Holmes gives her a look)_ Oh, okay. But only as a currency to Mr. Holmes.

Holmes: It's settled then. Come along.

Inside the museum, Deidre was peering through the thick glass case gazing at a golden crown embedded with rubies.

Deidre: Get a load of these rocks! That's what I have stolen! I mean, you know, if I were bad.

Meanwhile, Holmes and Lestrade discovered a small drop of wax on the carpet floor.

Holmes: What do you make of this, Lestrade?

Lestrade: Nothing. What should I make of it?

Holmes: It is a drop of pony, a common weather suit.

Watson took a bit of the wax from Holmes' finger and looked at it.

Watson: By its consistency, I would say it's been five to six hours since it was melted.

Holmes: Which sets the time when our culprits removed that skylight.

Watson: This room is criss cross with invisible illume bars. Interrupt one and the whole security system comes alive. But it didn't.

Holmes: True. Someone of great intellect went to extreme lengths to overcome that obstacle.

Deidre: So, what did they take? Diamonds? Gold?

Lestrade: A beat up, tarnished, old sword.

She glanced towards the empty glass case where the sword was kept.

Diana: The Musgrave Sword?

Wiggins: You're joking.

Deidre: But why?

Holmes: Elementary, because someone placed a higher value on that one ancient sword, then on any other thing in here.

Diana: Well, that old sword is not valuable enough for a thief to take.

Watson: It doesn't make any sense.

Holmes: It made perfect sense to the thief, and it will make sense to us once we have all the facts.

Deidre: I know one fact already, whoever did this has no taste. Why the Musgrave Sword?

Holmes: Why indeed. An intriguing choice of plunder. You can help me uncover the rational.

Wiggins: Sure, we'll help. What do you want us to do? Scour the underground for clues?

Holmes: Study.

Wiggins: Study? We could go back to class for that.

Lestrade: That wouldn't be a bad idea.

Holmes: Yes, study or research if you like. Find everything you can about the ancient Musgrave family and their sword. I'm counting on you.

The Irregulars were in shock of the assignment they were given while a security guard teased them for doing research instead of helping out with the investigation.

Guard: No playing hooky for you lot, eh?

Diana: Zed off!

Glaring, Diana gave the guard a rough shove to let him know she didn't approve of his teasing.

Diana: _(to the Irregulars)_ Don't worry. I'll help you find the information we need.

Up on the skylight, Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade checked out the damage.

Holmes: It is very clear. While his partner kept the hovercraft aloft, the perpetrator displayed the skylight and descended. You see how the dust has been blown away from this area by the ion thrusters of a hovercraft. _(picks up cloth)_ What do you make of this, Watson?

Watson: Parley Sulligent cloth, with matrix of electro optic fivers.

Lestrade: That would explain how he got through the illume bars.

Holmes: Precisely. It would literally bend the beams and not allow contact. Our criminal wore an entire suit of this material.

Watson: And he did an infective job of containing his DNA. Not a trace on the scene.

Lestrade: I can think of one place where he didn't have his suit on. Wherever he got the material to make it.

Holmes: That's using your head, Lestrade. You shall find his DNA trace there.

As soon as Lestrade left, Diana, Wiggins, Deidre, and Tennyson ran up on to the roof with a copy of the Musgrave sword.

Wiggins: Mr. Holmes, look what I found! The Musgrave Sword itself!

Watson: I say!

Wiggins gave Holmes the sword and he examined it.

Holmes: Very enterprising, Wiggins. But I hope they didn't charge you more than five credits for it.

Wiggins: I got it for three, Mr. Holmes. They had a whole stack of them in a souvenir shop.

Then they all laughed while Watson gave them an annoyed expression.

Deidre: Good one!

Wiggins: I fooled Watson anyway.

Holmes: The cheap bondo plastic's a sure give away. Not at all consistent of sixteen century armaments. Still, this souvenir could prove useful. It's not a bad replica.

Wiggins: You could even read writing on it, just like the original.

Watson: Anyone could hold the riddle with a visit to the souvenir shop. There must be another reason why the thief needed the sword itself.

Diana: _(types on Tennyson's keyboard)_ And I know just the place to seek the answer - the ancestral home of the Musgraves.

So Holmes, Watson, Diana, and the Irregulars drove to the ancestral home of the Musgraves to look for clues.

Watson: Much can change over seven hundred years. The ancestral home of the Musgraves isn't what it used to be.

Deidre: I remember when they built this tower. One hundred and fifty stories tall and underground levels going fifty stories down.

Wiggins: That's right! There were auxy blasting the foundation for months.

They found a picture of a shield, sword, a rock, and comet was hung on the wall.

Diana: This is the family crest of the Musgraves.

Holmes: Hmm, interesting.

Wiggins: A sword, a rock, and a comet? Some coat of arms.

But Tennyson beeped excitedly.

Deidre: Tennyson says a comet was seen above England in 1649.

Holmes: Very good, Tennyson. I remember that story. They thought it was a sign of doom because it appeared in the constellation of Apollo. As if he had thrown it at Earth.

Wiggins: Fascinating, but this isn't getting us any closer to our crooks. Does it?

Watson: I hope Lestrade is having more luck tracking down that cloth.

* * *

When the group arrived at the Textile factory, they were shocked to see the building was destroyed, and there was no sign of Lestrade. Everyone began to worry.

Watson: The Textile factory! Destroyed!

Holmes: Lestrade may be inside!

The gang started unburying parts of the building to look for Lestrade, hoping she wasn't hurt.

Holmes: Lestrade, can you hear me!

Wiggins: Inspector! Inspector!

Diana: Lestrade, where are you?!

Tennyson beeped loudly to signal that he found her, stuck underneath a large broken wall. Watson raced over, then tried to push the wall up, but it was too strong. But Holmes, Diana, Wiggins, and Deidre came to help. Everyone pushed and pushed, until the wall fell to its other side. Lestrade crawled out of the wreckage.

Lestrade: Am I glad to see you bunch?

Holmes: Are you alright?

Lestrade: Actually, ugh, yeah. I managed to slip into the bolt of cloth just before the roof came down.

As Holmes, Watson, and Diana helped Lestrade to her feet, Holmes picked up a strange looking stone with cracks and examined it.

Holmes: Astounding. _(picks up a metal cracked rock)_ The same pattern of cracks on stone and on metal.

Lestrade: It was like an earthquake! I mean, everything just came apart, all at once!

Holmes: But different materials break in unique ways. Stone tends to fracture while metal bends and breaks. These have all fractured in the same manner.

Watson: _(examines both rocks)_ No wonder, Holmes. They've been decomposed on a molecular level.

Wiggins: Hmm. Shouldn't we be standing in a pile of dust then?

Watson: It would seem the effect lasted a mere millisecond before the material constituted itself.

Holmes: Just long enough to undermine the building structure integrity.

Lestrade: And bring the place down on my head. But not before I got my DNA scan. Come on, let's get out of here before the fire department arrives.

* * *

That foggy evening, the entire group met up at Baker Street.

Wiggins: Get a load of this! Tennyson here is reading a blooming science journal, just for fun.

Diana and Lestrade chuckled.

Holmes: Good for you, Tennyson.

Watson: Indeed!

Lestrade: It's ready.

She gave Watson her DNA scanner and Watson placed it in the vidphone. Various names were on the screen.

Watson: Matching sample to database. Illuminating service employees. Scanning criminal population. The DNA recovered from the factory belongs to none other than-

Then, Fenwick's picture was on screen.

Watson: Martin Fenwick!

Lestrade: Fenwick? Moriarty's henchmen!

Diana: What does he want with the Musgrave Sword?

Tennyson beeped.

Holmes: You may be onto something. It is an article on recent nominal discovery.

Tennyson beeped in response.

Holmes: Exactly. Tangible evidence of nitro matter in the cosmos.

Watson: Amazing! That's been theorized for centuries but never proven.

Holmes: _(reads words on sword)_ "Forged from the sky, this sword our key." The first line of the Musgrave Ritual. And the key to our mystery as well. Come!

Everyone left Baker Street and was now driving through New London in the coachcraft.

Holmes: Remember the Musgraves' coat of arms.

Deidre: I have a picture of it right here.

Wiggins: The sword, the rock, and the comet.

Holmes: A comet, Wiggins? Can you think of another possibility? Something more down to earth.

Wiggins: A meteorite? A meteor that came down to earth!

Watson: Forged from the sky, this sword.

Diana: Are you saying the sword was made from a meteorite?

Tennyson beeped in response.

Holmes: Right, and not just any meteorite, but one from the constellation of Apollo. Exactly where the nitro matter has been found.

Lestrade: We've gotta find that rock before Moriarty does!

Holmes: Precisely my intentions.

* * *

The group drove to the cemetery where Moriarty and Fenwick were at.

Deidre: Cemeteries give me the creeps, especially at night.

Diana: It's not like a ghost is going to come out of nowhere and get us.

Holmes: Remember the second line of the ritual.

Wiggins: Two generations behind and ahead. Entombed like us.

Deidre: Don't tell me. We're going to see the Musgraves themselves.

They arrived at the Musgraves mausoleum that towered before them.

Holmes: The Musgrave family mausoleum. It's been broken open, recently. _(pushes the gate open)_ Moriarty has preceded us here.

Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade passed through the gates. Diana and the Irregulars were about to follow when Lestrade turned to Diana and the Irregulars.

Lestrade: Better leave this to us. You'll be safer here. Diana, watch them.

Diana: What?!

Wiggins: Come on, Inspector. If we can handle the old London underground, we're all right under this bone lot.

Deidre: Don't argue with her, guys. She's the law after all.

Tennyson beeped at Deidre's sudden comment.

Deidre: Well, I'd give a hoot now!

Holmes: _(looks back)_ Lestrade?

Lestrade: Wait here. I'm right behind you, Holmes.

And the trio went into the mausoleum. Diana and the Irregulars were left outside in the graveyard. An owl's hooting spooked Deidre, but Wiggins put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Wiggins: Steady, Deidre.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard inside the mausoleum, as well as the screams of Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade. Diana and the Irregulars became alarmed. Moments later, they hid behind gravestones as they witnessed Moriarty and Fenwick leave the mausoleum.

Sensing something was wrong, Diana ushered the Irregulars to follow her into the mausoleum to find their friends. They couldn't see them, but they saw a large hole where Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade were deep down underground. Holmes had mentioned something about take it back where our wealth hits burn.

Deidre: I know where that is!

Diana and the Irregulars tied a rope around a tomb and lowered the rope down the hole.

Wiggins: Grab hold! It's secure!

When they climbed out of the hole and left the mausoleum, everyone headed back to their hovercraft.

Diana: So when we heard all that noise and saw Moriarty and Fenwick come out, we thought we better investigate.

Holmes: Yes, it was awfully considerate of them to leave that rope behind.

Watson: I don't suppose they thought it could be of any use to us.

Everyone boarded the hovercraft and left the cemetery.

Deidre: You see, in the early 16th century, the Musgraves lost a fortune when their original state burned down.

Holmes: Bring it back, where our wealth hits burn. A fine deduction. Your research has certainly paid off.

Deidre: And I know exactly where the old house was.

Holmes: Unfortunately, the door we seek has not existed for many a year.

Wiggins: What door?

Holmes: Does the shape of this blade remind you of anything?

Wiggins: Aw man! It's a key!

Deidre: Like the poem says, this sword our key. It's so obvious now.

Holmes: The Musgraves believed in the superstition about the meteor from Apollo. So they locked it in their dungeon to protect mankind.

Lestrade: They weren't far wrong.

But when they arrived at the Musgrave home, they heard a familiar loud explosion.

Holmes: Sounds to me like Moriarty has already found the spot. Come!

Lestrade: You kids, stay here!

Wiggins: But...

Lestrade: No! This is one field trip you're sitting out. Stay with them, Diana.

Diana: Forget it! Holmes…

Holmes: She's right. This isn't academic anymore, this is real danger.

They trio raced inside, leaving Diana and the kids outside. Diana grumbled, but then she smirked mischievously and began to run inside the building.

Diana: Come on!

Deidre: But...

Diana: Relax. I never listen to anybody.

Diana and the Irregulars ran in through a different entrance to catch up with Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade, whom were running down the hallway.

Holmes: Sounds to me like Moriarty is venting his frustration.

When they got to the dungeon room, there was a large gap between them and Moriarty and Fenwick, both standing on the ledge before them.

Moriarty: The fools! THE FOOLS!

Holmes: Stop, Moriarty! It is useless!

Moriarty: The meteorite must be here! I followed every detail!

Holmes: It's gone! Blown to smithereens!

Lestrade: He's right! They blew up half a mile of rock for the foundation! Your meteorite is dust!

Moriarty: No! I'll find it yet!

Moriarty stubbornly, yet accidently, fired a pillar that stood beneath him and Fenwick. The vibrations caused Moriarty to drop the sword.

Moriarty: The Musgrave Sword! No!

But as the sword fell, Tennyson flew in from nowhere and caught the sword.

Moriarty: No! Not my sword!

But it was too late. The ledge collapsed and both Moriarty and Fenwick fell in through the gap below while Tennyson flew away with the sword. Holmes stood triumphantly over the edge.

Holmes: I've got you at last, Moriarty! You're trapped!

But deep in the underground, there was no trace of either Moriarty or Fenwick.

Lestrade: They disappeared.

Wiggins: Sorry, Mr. Holmes. They gone into the underground.

Holmes: Unfortunate.

Lestrade: We told you kids to...

Diana: My fault. But if it hadn't been for Tennyson, we would never have gotten the Musgrave Sword back.

Holmes: Only Moriarty would think to pervert this rusty, battered, old sword into a weapon of mass devastation.

Watson: No telling what corruption of science he's capable of next.

Holmes: _(raises sword into the air)_ And we my friends must be there to stop them.


	12. The Man with the Twisted Lip

**The Man with the Twisted Lip**

The hovercab pulled up beside the sidewalk and Watson got out. He just walked a few paces when someone grabbed him and dragged him into the shadows. It was Holmes, who put a finger to his lips to silence Watson.

Watson: I say, Holmes, you nearly gave me an overload!

Holmes: Sorry old man. We can't risk being seen.

Watson: Rather unlikely place to meet, isn't it?

Holmes: On the contrary, Watson, it is the most likely. See there? I detected sounds on the holo-program of both the river and the monorail.

Watson: But the monorail crosses the river at a total of eight times in New London.

Holmes: Yes Watson, but we can eliminate the others. Remember that Neville's last call came at seven in the morning. This is the only location where it crosses that hour. Answers await us in a riverfront room with a broken door. And speaking of answers, Watson, how is your investigation fairing on?

Watson: I've disproven my own theory. I have found no records of Neville St. Clair ever having been employed as an investment banker or anywhere in the city.

Holmes: And his gambling debts?

Watson: None. Not even an IOU. And regardless of what Mrs. St. Clair believes, they're financially fit. She has been fooled just as I have been.

Holmes: Well, it was a very reasonable theory, Watson. By eliminating it, you have furthered our case.

Unknown to both of them, a pair of hands reached out to touch Holmes' shoulder and Watson's shoulder, startling both of them. The two men turned around to find Diana laughing.

Diana: Gotcha, didn't I?

Watson: _(sighs)_ Must everyone try to give me an overload?

Holmes: Ah, Diana, you surprised us. That is not easy to do when it comes to surprising me. What are you doing out here?

Diana: I was taking my morning walk when I saw you. What are you guys up to?

Watson: We're investigating the disappearance of Neville St. Clair.

Diana: Neville St. Clair? But he died thirty eight days ago.

Holmes: His homicide was faked. He's been in hiding. I've recently discovered that his secret hiding spot is here.

Diana: Mind if I tag along?

Holmes: By all means, Diana.

Watson: Just no more surprises, please.

The trio entered the building to find only an empty room. They found a broken halo-phone projector on the floor.

Watson: Neville's halo-phone projector!

Holmes: Kicked to pieces by his abductors.

Diana: You think he's been kidnapped?

Holmes: It appears. Watson, take careful stock of this room.

As Watson and Diana looked around, Holmes checked out the mirror on the desk with several items, along with a candle.

Watson: No fair of starving in this flat.

Holmes: What do you deduce by this candle, Watson?

Watson: The man was obviously forced to use it for illumination.

Holmes: It suggests it serves for some other purpose.

Diana: But if he's using a candle, why does he need electric lights?

Watson: An antique retractable clothes line. However, there is no hook to secure the clothesline too. Very odd.

Diana: Maybe he forgot to get a hook.

Holmes: _(examines windowstill)_ Scuff marks on the still from dark sole shoes. _(picks up change)_ Fallen pocket change…a waxy substance. _(sniffs)_ Perhaps makeup.

Watson: If it weren't for this fog, my telephone scope would no doubt detect fallen coins, also on the bank below, indicating poor Neville was thrown into the Thames.

Holmes: Yes. That is a possible explanation.

Diana: Hold on, Watson. We can't be sure if he was drowned. What's your theory, Holmes?

Watson: Sorry Diana, but Holmes has let me taken over this case.

Diana: I see. But do you really believe Neville has drowned?

Watson: I'm afraid so, my dear.

Then, Holmes noticed someone was coming and leaned against the wall to avoid being seen from the window.

Watson: Well then, I believe I have solved it. Let's just go down and wrap up any loose ends. Aren't you both coming?

Holmes: The answers I seek are perhaps still in this room, or soon will be. I'd like Diana to stay with me for a while.

Diana: Okay.

The minute Watson left the room, Holmes took Diana by the arm and hid behind the door. She opened her mouth to object his actions, but Holmes put a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. A man with a scarred lip and blue coat entered the room. Then Holmes shut the door loudly to let his presence be known.

Holmes: Returning to the scene of the crime, are you?

Instead of answering, the man with the twisted lip pushed Holmes aside onto the bed. He then pushed Diana on top of Holmes. The man grabbed the clothes line, a tin cup with change, and rushed towards the window. Holmes and Diana got up and chased after the man, but he climbed down the window using the rope for support.

Holmes: Stop!

Diana: He's getting away!

Holmes: Stop him, Watson!

The man landed on top of Watson, surprising him.

Watson: You're the man with the twisted lip!

But the man ran off without a word. Watson chased after him. Holmes and Diana followed Watson, and saw him clinging onto a hovercraft while it was being dragged by a tow truck craft into the air. Knowing Watson needed help, Holmes and Diana got into their coachcraft and followed them.

Just in time too. The tow truck craft let go of the hovercraft, and Watson was falling through the air towards the city below. Holmes quickly steered the coachcraft close to Watson and Diana opened a door for him. Watson grabbed onto the side of the coachcraft and climbed inside, with some help from Diana.

Diana: Thank goodness we got you in time.

Watson: Impeccable timing!

Holmes: Don't mention it, Watson.

Watson: _(straps his seat belt)_ But, ahem, perhaps I should take over the driving from here.

Holmes: Nonsense. I've been practicing. See?

Diana: Just try not to crash into anything, okay?

Holmes: Now, if your quarry continues making sudden right turns, then we shall cut him off at our next corner!

Holmes made a sudden, sharp, right turn and dove under the monorail. They came heading straight for the tow truck craft, causing the man with the twisted lip to turn right and crash into the building of New Scotland Yard.

Watson: Nice, Holmes! You banged him right into New Scotland Yard!

Holmes: Not quite the result I intended, but it will do. Odd though. It almost seems as if he were heading directly here anyway.

Diana: Well, what matters is we caught him.

* * *

Moments later inside New Scotland Yard, the man with twisted lip was arrested. Holmes watched from a window high above while Lestrade filled him in on the details of their suspect.

Lestrade: Initial scans suggest this might be Neville St. Clair's coat. In fact, his seems to be the only DNA on it. Meaning, this panhandler is somehow connected to Neville's homicide a month ago.

Watson: _(whispers)_ Holmes, she seems unaware that the month old crime was faked. And knows nothing of what happened this morning.

Diana: Well, we better explain it to her.

Holmes: Has he made a state mate, Lestrade?

Lestrade: None. Just calls himself Boone. But we'll find out more when we run his prints and DNA.

Down below outside the window stood two strict-looking men dressed in fancy black clothes with red ties.

Holmes: British Intelligence Officers? Why are they here?

Lestrade: It's not for their intelligence, I can tell you that. They started poking around this morning on the Raven case.

Holmes: Or perhaps the St. Clair case, as well. Who else would have the resource to fortify a New Scotland Yard crime report?

Lestrade: Come again?

Diana: What he means is, Neville St. Clair had been alive this whole time, only until this morning. His homicide a month ago, being but a clever ruse.

Watson: But now, he's disappeared for certain.

Lestrade: Well, whenever and whatever it happened, Boone's involved either way.

Holmes: And he seems of keen interest to our visiting branch of law enforcements.

The two BIs told the constable they would take care of Boone, who looked very frightened to see them, and was led away.

Holmes: Hmm. This mystery hints a greater depth. It's time I fill in some blanks.

* * *

After returning from the St. Clair house, Holmes explained the facts to Diana, Watson, and Lestrade.

Holmes: Neville St. Clair was an imposter. He was not an investment banker, nor a gambler, but a high ranking member of the Night Ravens.

Diana/Watson/Lestrade: But-?

Holmes: For a more complete picture, I have combined the memory buffers from both halo-projectors. Begin program!

The whole room changed to the St. Clair household, and a hologram of Neville was standing in front of them.

Holmes: Around us is a halo-graphic depiction of the St. Clair living room. And here is Neville St. Clair as he appeared that morning.

Neville: _Will anything ever be carefree again?_

Holmes: Pause! Notice that Neville is abstractly stroking a non-existent beard. Now, observe the poster he's looking at.

Lestrade: It's a theater poster.

She looked at one picture of a man with dark hair, a beard, and glasses very carefully.

Lestrade: That actor looks familiar.

Holmes: He should. Computer, run Neville enhancement program, alpha.

Neville immediately changed into the dark bearded and glasses wearing man from the poster.

Watson: They're one in the same! Mr. St. Clair was an actor in his early years.

Holmes: Better than you know.

As Diana studied Neville St. Clair's new appearance carefully, recognition dawned upon her.

Diana: _(gasps)_ Wait a second! That's Zubar of the Night Ravens who disappeared last month!

Holmes: Thirty eight days ago, to be exact. The very day of Neville's false demise.

Watson: He was leading a double life?

Holmes: At the very least. He was an undercover agent for British Intelligence, infiltrating the Night Ravens. But his true identity was discovered thirty eight days ago, forcing him to fake his death and go into hiding. Continue program.

Neville's appearance changed to who he is today, and he continued to what he said earlier this morning while speaking to his wife Lois.

Neville: _I've almost gathered enough…and then I'll be out from under – (gasps) They're onto me!_

Holmes: Pause! He's referring to fathering enough information, not money as previously postulated.

Watson: I should've known better than to think I could out deduce you.

Holmes: Not at all, Watson. Your deductions were soundly based the evidence. Continue program.

Neville: _Whatever you do, don't involve the police! I love you, Lois!_

With those words, he vanished before Lois could catch up to him. The room changed back to the computer core when it was over.

Lestrade: Holmes! That was burst message!

Holmes: A what?

Lestrade: A message condensed into a sound burst that was beamed to receive across the street from the St. Clair home and then relay to British Intelligence. Computer, isolate the burst message and decode!

The screen was fuzzy for a second when Neville appeared on screen with the burst message.

Neville: _With my new identity, I've managed to frequent their outdoor meeting places undetected. And have now compared a member list. I'm ready to come in. Update! Two Ravens have infiltrated the British Intelligence as agents, and have probably discovered my new identity! They may even try to intercept this message!_

As he spoke, two pictures of two men from the Raven mob was on screen. They were the same BIs Holmes and the others had seen earlier.

Diana: If those guys are Raven members, then that means...

Holmes: Lestrade, we must find Boone!

Lestrade made a quick call to find out where Boone is. After getting her answer, she put down the phone.

Lestrade: Holmes, he was last seen heading towards the crypnosis chamber with those British Intelligence phonies!

Holmes: We've no time to lose!

The group raced towards the crypnosis chamber, but the door was sealed shut. So Lestrade used her ionizer to create a large opening for herself and her friends. She kicked that part of the door down and aimed her ionizer at one of the Raven members.

Lestrade: FREEZE!

But the Raven member fired his ionizer back at her, and the group dodged out of the way. Lestrade quickly fired and tied up the BI imposter. Holmes threw his cane into the dashboard, destroying the controls and saving Boone. Realizing what had happened, the second Raven member in the chamber room with Boone took out an ionizer and grabbed Boone for a hostage, just as Holmes, Watson, Lestrade, and Diana entered the room.

Night Raven Member: Back off!

Holmes: It's over! Even if you must realize that escaping New Scotland Yard with a hostage is impossible!

Night Raven Member: But I five hostages! Now, everyone turn around and move slowly out the door!

Suddenly, Boone grabbed the Raven's arm, trying to grab hold of the ionizer. The ionizer was fired into the ceiling, but it didn't do much damage. The two men struggled with the ionizer, and the Raven had his back towards Watson.

Holmes: Now, Watson!

Watson: Sleep tight!

He stunned the Raven member and he passed out onto the floor.

Lestrade: _(through wrist communicator)_ All clear! _(to Boone)_ Nice move for a panhandler.

Diana: Yeah, that was cool!

Holmes: Yes, but quite basic for a field agent.

Boone took a handkerchief and wiped away the twisted lip from his face and took off his gray wig, revealing he was Neville St. Clair, much to Watson, Lestrade, and Diana's astonishment.

Neville: Neville St. Clair, at your service. _(bows low)_

* * *

A little later, Chief Greyson was on the news, telling the press how he busted the Raven case.

Greyson: _Working in conjunction with British Intelligence, I am pleased to announce I have broken up the criminal organization known as the 'Night Ravens'._

When people started asking more questions, Lestrade turned off the TV in disgust.

Lestrade: Oh, give me a break! He had zed to do with the bust and knew zilch about British Intelligence having Neville undercover! Urh! _(walks away)_

Diana: What a glory hogger! _(smirks secretly)_ Hmm...I think a little blackmail will teach Greyson a lesson.

Watson: Which begs the question, Holmes, how did you know Neville was Boone?

Holmes: Oh, the usual obvious clues, Watson. Neville's burst message mentioned a new identity that allowed him to frequent outdoor Raven meetings, undetected.

Watson: Ah! A commonly ignored panhandler would be the most likely disguise.

Holmes: Then there were the physical clues. After locating the riverfront room where Neville had been in hiding, we found food and storage indicating a continuous occupant. A vanity with lights indicated the candle next to it must've been used for something other than illumination. An old theater trick uses melted wax upon skin to simulate a scar. And near the window were a panhandler's pastel left earnings, coated in stage makeup, suggesting he was a man in disguise. Most likely Neville. And then there was Neville's blue coat. It yielded only one person's DNA during Beth's forensic scan; Neville's.

If anyone would've noticed, Diana had raised an eyebrow at Holmes when he called Lestrade by her first name.

Watson: I see! By illuminating the possibility that someone else wore the coat…

Holmes: The person wearing it must then be Neville St. Clair himself!

Back at the St. Clair household, Neville explained the details of his motives to Watson, Holmes, and Diana at the table. Holmes was drinking tea while Diana ate an apple.

Neville: Getting arrested as Boone was the only way I could get the attention of the real British Intelligence without jeopardizing.

Watson: But why return to the riverfront room?

Holmes: To get his tin cup, Watson. Which contained the hidden data disc naming the members of the Night Ravens.

Diana: Then why did you try to attack us?

Neville: I naturally assumed you to be Raven operatives chasing after me. Sorry about that tow truck mishap, Dr. Watson.

Watson: Completely understandable.

Lois St. Clair came over with a breakfast tray for her husband and set it on the table.

Lois: One nice carefree breakfast, as ordered.

Neville: The first of many, I hope, now that I've retired from a life undercover.

Holmes: New London's loss, Mr. St. Clair, but a find for your lovely wife.

Lois: Thank you, Mr. Holmes, for everything. Are you sure we can't convince you to stay for breakfast?

Holmes: Very much appreciated, Ma'am. But no, we must be going. _(kisses Lois' hand)_ I'm overdue to a recital.

As they left the house and returned to Baker Street, Watson noticed Diana's grim expression.

Watson: Are you alright, Diana?

Diana: Huh? Oh no, I'm fine.

Watson: You looked a little jealous when Holmes kissed the lady's hand.

Diana: No, I'm not jealous. I'm feeling a little hungry. Mind if I have breakfast with you and Holmes?

Watson: Not at all. _(Irina walks away)_ Oh, she's jealous all right.

And during the rest of the day, Holmes happily completed his keyboard lesson without any interruptions.


	13. The Beryl Board

**The Beryl Board**

At 221b Baker Street, Holmes was playing a lively tune on his keyboard instrument while Watson was at the computer. Diana's phone buzzed, so she left the room to make the call and not disturb Holmes, but not before saying 'Excuse me' and left the room. The door opened and Deidre walked in carrying a package, looking tired.

Holmes: Ah! Deidre. I see you took a short cut down Barrow Street. I hope the Haranguer's' dog didn't chase you too far.

Deidre: _(stunned)_ Okay, Holmes, how'd you do that?

Holmes: Eyes and Brains, my dear. As I often tell you. Barrow Street is the only street between here and the post office being washed today. Your shoes and legs are damp. You're out of breath because that infernal dog is always loose on Barrow Street, which is why I never walk there. _(lights flicker)_ Observe and from what you observe draw conclusions. Mm, one of your compatriots approaches. Shall we practice? Old electrical wiring, the light's always dim when the hall light is turned on.

Just as Holmes predicated, Wiggins came into the room. A yellow mustard stain on his coat jacket and a red lipstick mark on his cheek. But, he wasn't the only one who came in. Diana trailed in behind him.

Diana: Holmes, I need to talk to you.

Holmes: Just a moment, Diana. Alright, Deidre. Tell us where Mr. Wiggins is coming from and what he has done.

Deidre: _(to Wiggins)_ You just ate lunch and you paid for your girlfriend.

Wiggins: _(rubs mustard stain off jacket and rubs the back of his head)_ I know I'm a sloppy eater. But how'd you know about Jacey?

Deidre: By the lipstick.

Wiggins: _(flustered)_ On my cheek? But that was because I asked her to the dance on Saturday.

Holmes: Let that be a lesson to you, Deidre. You can only draw the correct conclusion when you have enough information.

Diana: Okay, enough with the school lessons! Holmes, I really need to talk to you!

But then, Tennyson flew in hurriedly making rapid beeping noises.

Holmes: Calm down, lad! I hear you. News on, please.

Reporter: Top stories. Prime Minister gives birth to triplets. Twelve year old Helton Payne the third sues for emancipation. Details on demand.

Deidre: Helton Payne the third?! He _is_ a pain, even if he is Tennyson's friend. Details!

Reporter: The former head inventor of the world's biggest computer company has sued his father for emancipated minor status. Young Payne claims he has been exploited by his father and wants to be free to pursue his own professional goals.

Holmes: Passions of the heart. There are things that do not change in any age. Love. Hate. Jealousy. Greed. As powerful now as they were back in my day, Watson. Uh, that is _my_ day. Now, what is it you wish to tell me, Diana?

Diana: _(points at the screen)_ THIS is what I wanted to tell you, Holmes! I just got a call from Lestrade asking for your help. A robbery has occurred, and it involves that rich kid on the news.

There came a knock at the door and Holmes allowed that person to enter. An old man, Mr. Holder, came into the room.

Reporter: And so, young Helton Payne the third leaves the safety of his father's home and conglomerate.

Mr. Holder: _Two_ families! Ruined! _(sits on the chair)_

Holmes: _(to Deidre)_ If you see what I mean.

Diana: Holmes! This is the man who made the call to New Scotland Yard about the very robbery I told you about.

* * *

On their way to New Scotland Yard, Watson drove the coachcraft with Holmes seated beside him, and Diana seated in the back with Mr. Holder.

Mr. Holder: I recovered the Beryl Board, but I desperately need you to find the missing piece. I still can't believe my own son would do this to me. He's made poor decisions in the past but nothing criminal like this.

Holmes: Still, all clues point to him as the culprit. You said two families ruined, yours and that of Helton Payne the third.

The coachcraft halted sharply when another hovercraft drove past in front of them, clearly unexpected.

Watson: _(irritated)_ Americans! When will they learn to drive on the proper side of the road!

Diana: _(frowns)_ Watson, I happen to be _half-American_ on my ancestor's side!

Mr. Holder: Young Helton gave me his new processor called the Beryl Board to as collateral for a loan.

Holmes: To start up a new company.

Mr. Holder: How did you know that?

Holmes: Elementary. Leaving his father's company in getting a loan only makes sense if he is starting his own. So, you took the board home?

Diana: How could Arthur bypass the security in your home? Maybe he sabotaged it.

Mr. Holder: My personal security is the highest in New London!

Holmes: _Was_ the highest. _(phone rings)_ I believe someone has tracked you down, Mr. Holder. Computer, phone call!

On the screen appeared the irritated face of Helton Payne the third.

Helton: Holder, you idiot! What have you done with my board?

Mr. Holder: Don't worry, I have it. Just one little problem. A piece, a small corner piece, is missing.

Helton: _(angrily)_ That board is so replicated! News that a piece is missing could devastate the stock market, and you!

The coachcraft finally arrived at New Scotland Yard, where Mr. Holder was greeted and embraced by his daughter, Mary.

Mary: Father, you've arrived! I was afraid you'd abandon Arthur.

Mr. Holder: I couldn't abandon my own son more than I could abandon you, my darling daughter.

Mary: Arthur's lawyer won't let him speak to the police, but he won't speak to me either.

Mr. Holder: Don't worry, Mary. This gentleman is here to see that things are set right.

Holmes nodded by tipping the brim of deerstalker cap.

Mary: If only he could.

A little later, Mr. Holder went to interrogate Arthur himself while Holmes, Diana, Watson, and Lestrade watched from outside at the screen.

Mr. Holder: Was it because I wouldn't loan you money for your art gallery?

Arthur: Burnwell's Gallery has nothing to do with this.

Mr. Holder: Oh, Arthur. How could do this to someone who loves you?

Lestrade: _(glances over)_ Holmes? Where are you going?

Holmes: There is nothing more to be learned here. Come, Watson. Diana. We have much work to do.

* * *

After his interview with Helton's father, Holmes returned to his coachcraft where Diana was waiting, but this time she had been seated in the passenger seat beside him while Holmes was behind the wheel. But, two hovercraft vehicles were trailing them by orders of the suspicious Mr. Payne.

Diana: _(teasingly)_ You'd make an excellent grandfather someday, Holmes.

Holmes: _(frowns)_ I _was_ old in my heyday.

Diana: _(looks at the screen to see the two hovercrafts)_ Uh-oh! We've got a tail.

Holmes pushed a button on the dashboard to contact with Lestrade.

Lestrade: Diana...

Holmes: Lestrade, we're on our way.

Lestrade: _(suspiciously)_ And you are...?

Holmes: Lestrade, it's Holmes! _(takes off moustache)_

Diana: I let him borrow one of my theater costumes.

Holmes: Ugh. As I said, we're on our way. But first, we must escape some unwanted attention.

The coachcraft dodged a monorail and then drove straight downward through an area.

Holmes: Hmm, should be relatively simple.

Lestrade: Holmes? You're not trying to drive again, are you? Diana, is he behind the wheel?

Diana: _(nervously)_ Er...yeah. I didn't want him to drive, but he was most insistent.

Holmes: Ha! It's nothing I can't handle, my dears.

Lestrade: Ugh! Don't do it!

Holmes: Let's see...altitude, yes. Here it is.

But being the bad driver he is, Holmes directed the coachcraft in a different direction to an unfamiliar building.

Holmes: Now where did that building come from? Diana, what do you suggest that I do now?

Diana: Don't ask me. _(imitates Holmes)_ "It's nothing I can't handle."

Even though Holmes refused to let her help, he was having trouble losing their pursuers.

Holmes: Oh, where's Watson when I need him? Perhaps I should've let you drive, Diana.

Diana: _(giggles)_ Now you admit you can't drive! But we don't have time to pull over.

Holmes: Lestrade...

Lestrade: _(chuckles)_ The auto pilot system won't let you crash.

Holmes: Well, that's a relief. Now if we can just lose those flies on our tail.

Diana: Try going to New Scotland Yard. It will keep them away from us.

Throughout the chase, Diana directed Holmes where to go and how to use the wheel with the two hovercrafts right behind them.

Holmes: It has been fun, gentlemen, but I have other fish to fry. So...

He made a sharp turn at a corner, and the two hovercrafts continued their pursuit. The coachcraft flew around a giant building, still followed, and then turned in the direction towards New Scotland Yard. And it worked. The coachcraft landed inside the Yard's takeoff hangar, and the two hovercrafts flew away.

Diana: See? I told you coming here would keep them away.

Holmes: The flies have flown, Lestrade. We shall be there shortly.

Afterwards, the two detectives drove safely towards the Holder residence, with Diana behind the wheel this time. Holmes and Diana met up with Watson, Lestrade, and the Irregulars.

Holmes: I trust you have all found your pieces of our puzzle. Wiggins?

Wiggins: Definite signs of a struggle. But just one set of footprints.

Holmes: _(sly smile)_ How _very_ unusual.

Everyone walked outside to the spot where Wiggins found his clue.

Holmes: Did you scan pick up any DNA traces?

Wiggins: I only found readings for the family members. _(scanner beeps loudly)_ But there's hovercraft radiation all over the roof and wall.

Lestrade: Security monitors proved that both Arthur and Mary came from inside the house.

Wiggins: I think there was a third party on the roof!

Holmes: A party, indeed. Most interesting. Tennyson, you reviewed the security footage?

Tennyson beeped in response, and everyone walked back inside to the security room to look over the monitors. Tennyson beeped and whirred in explaining what he had found. The monitors only showed a white dove flying across one screen to a different one.

Holmes: Excellent, Tennyson. Just as I suspected. _(Tennyson beeps)_ Yes, right. Deidre?

Deidre: I followed Mary like you said. Mary's got a boyfriend. Dress is rich, but I don't think he is. Trying too hard to be arty.

The pictures on the monitor displayed of Mary giving George Burnwell money, and then both of them caught kissing and George leaving afterward.

Diana: That's George Burnwell! Why is Mary giving him money? Didn't Mr. Holder refuse Arthur money for George's gallery?

Deidre: It looks like Mary's been dating George without her Daddy's permission, especially loaning him money _without_ his knowledge.

Holmes: Good work, all. Now we must get everyone involved to the Burnwell Gallery.

Lestrade: They may not want to come, and what do we tell them?

Holmes: That we have solved the case, of course. You will bring Arthur.

Lestrade: Greyson won't like it, eh, but what else is new.

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone arrived at the Burnwell Gallery. Holmes, Diana, and Watson. Mr. Holder, Mary, and Helton Payne the third. Lestrade brining Arthur in handcuffs. George was at the computer when he noticed that company had arrived. Since he heard the case had been solved, he secretly placed a remote control in his pocket.

Holmes: I see everyone is here. Might I suggest we begin with the obvious. Mary Holder, how long have you been seeing George Burnwell behind your father's back?

Mary: _(denial)_ What are you talking about?

Holmes: Do not deny it, we have pictures.

Diana held up camera with the pictures of Mary loaning George money, then exchanging a kiss, before departing. Mary gasped in surprise, and Mr. Holder reacted 'What?' in deep shock.

Holmes: _(to George)_ I'm ashamed of you, Mr. Burnwell. Your gambling debts are no secret on the Moon, or here. Good enough reason to ask your friend, Arthur, to invest in your gallery. But you could get to Holder's money through his son, so you used his daughter instead.

Mary: What is he saying, George? _(runs to George)_

George: This is too ridiculous for words. Who are you going to believe, Mary?

Holmes: _(disgusted)_ I'm sad to see that there are still men who use love to twist a young girl's heart against her family, and even her own wishes...and make her a willing partner in their criminal schemes. I fear that Burnwell is _just_ such a man. And how Mary is _just_ such a girl.

Mary turned away from George, tears streaming down her face in betrayal whilst the man she believed loved her had only used her.

Arthur: Don't believe him, father! I did it! Leave her out of this!

Mary: Arthur, stop! You can't keep protecting me! Arthur didn't steal the board, I did. _(to Mr. Holder)_ You forbade me to see George but I loved him. When I told him about the board, he said we could run away, make a new life together on the Moon.

George: _(furiously)_ You stupid...!

Lestrade: _(points ionizer at him)_ Save your breath for your defense. Your under arrest. Watson?

George: _(to an approaching Watson)_ Zed off!

Lestrade: Don't get cliché, Georgie-Porgie. Come along, like a good little boy.

But the man wasn't going down without a fight. George took the remote control out of his pocket as he raised his hands in the air.

Lestrade: Don't try it!

George: _(slyly)_ It's nothing...just a remote control.

Holmes: NO!

Too late. George pressed a button to activate the lifeless robots in the gallery. Lestrade looked at the robots in surprise, which gave George the chance to escape to his hover-motorcycle, but Holmes pursued him.

Lestrade got kicked by a robotic winged horse when she tried to follow. George got on his hover-motorcycle. Holmes nearly caught up with him until the robotic horse took him by surprise. George escaped on his hover-motorcycle. The other robots began approaching the Holder family, threateningly.

Helton: I can stop them!

Helton rushed to the computer and quickly tried to shut down the robots, to no avail.

Watson: _(leaps over robotic horse)_ I'll stop Burnwell! _(trips over wire and falls)_

Lestrade: _(rushes to the exit George left)_ Ugh! It's too late!

Diana got picked up by one of the robots but she swung her legs towards the head, knocking it clean off. The robot fell and so did she, but there were more live robots coming at her and the others.

Diana: Aah! There's too many of them!

Holmes had been thrown off by one of the robots, but then he noticed a long electrical cord leading up to where he knew was the only way to shut down the robots. Just as the robots came closer to the frightened Holder family, they stopped. They had been shut down at last.

Mr. Holder: _(relieved)_ Thank you, thank you!

Helton: _(surprised)_ It-it wasn't me.

Holmes: I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of unplugging the art.

Holmes was the one who saved the day, having discovered the electrical cord needed to be unplugged so the robots would no longer be a menace.

Diana: Where's George?

Lestrade: Ugh! I lost him.

Watson: _(hat stuck over his head)_ I say! Who turned out the lights?

Diana covered a smile to Watson's misfortune but she immediately got serious once Holmes spoke.

Holmes: Now, two things must be down without delay. We must intercept George for he surely has the missing piece of the Beryl Board and is about to sell it. But first, we must contact Young Master Payne's father. _(using a voice enhancer to sound like George)_ Payne, I've got the Beryl Board, but the price has just gone up. _(phone rings)_ Play message.

Mr. Payne: _(on fuzzy screen)_ It's extortion! I'm already on my way, with the price with agreed on and no more _..._

The message was immediately turned off. Mary looked incredibly guilty while her father put a comforting arm around her as Arthur looked on.

Holmes: Proof, that Burnwell stole the board to sell to Payne's father. I suspected as much when Payne had me and Diana followed.

Lestrade: Cute. All we need to do is call back and say - uh, where was that we were meeting again?

Holmes: Not necessary. _(holds up a tracking trip)_

Lestrade: You bugged him? _(chuckles)_ No wonder we get along so well.

That night, the group of detectives caught George at the park and waited for Mr. Payne to show up. When he did, he realized he arrived too late as Lestrade had caught George and tried to get away, only to be caught and arrested by Watson.

Later, everyone met up at New Scotland Yard where they needed answers and the facts about the case.

Mr. Holder: But how did you manage to fool everyone, Mary?

Holmes: Tell him, Mary. It will do you good.

Mary: _(broken)_ I-I was a fool! I believed him! I can't, Mr. Holmes!

Holmes: Then I will. It was easy for Mary to bypass the home security system. Mary stole the board and planted it on the roof. She loot the roof sensor readings, then used a freeze frame to block the camera where George will drive. Tennyson correctly deduced that the bird either shot straight up out of camera range and back down, or the second camera was tampered with to cover criminal activity. George arrived by a hover-motorcycle, but Arthur was restless after his father turned him down for the loan. He went outside to think, saw George taking the board, and leaped to grab it.

The rest was that during the struggle, Arthur managed to recover the board except for the small corner piece, but he set off the security alarm when he fell back onto the roof. Mary witnessed everything in shock. George smirked, knowing Arthur would take the fall for his precious sister and drove away. Arthur looked back in time to see two security robots coming for him.

Mary: _(sobs)_ I-I can't believe I ever trusted him.

Mr. Holder: _(upset)_ Oh, Mary.

Helton: What do you mean evidence?

Lestrade: _(enters with Helton)_ You'll get your piece of the board back after the trial. In the meantime, it's in the safe hands of New Scotland Yard.

Helton: _(frustrated)_ Oooh, I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'd better get reduced interest on that loan for this.

Diana: Even if he is Tennyson's friend's, Helton is still a pain.

Mary: _(to Lestrade)_ Are you going to take me away?

Lestrade: Yes. But it seems unlikely your father will press charges. I'm sure the judge will be lenient.

Lestrade took Mary away, who cooperated willingly to accept her punishment.

Mr. Holder: Don't worry, my dear. I'll be along in a moment. _(to Arthur, apologetically)_ Arthur, how unfairly I have treated you. I only wish I could make it up to you. I know, I'll buy you a gallery for you. Burnwell won't be needing it.

Arthur: Thanks, but no thanks, father. I'm gonna have that gallery but I'll do it on my own.

Mr. Holder: _(proudly)_ That's my boy.

Holmes: _(to Watson and Diana)_ Take key, my friends. Even if children have made mistakes in the past, they still need to be listened to and respected.

A little later, the trio drove back to Baker Street by coachcraft.

Holmes: Like the Holders, the Paynes must learn that along with love and forgiveness are what keeps a family together in this age or any other.


End file.
